


Un. Deux. Quatre.

by irrealite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Believe in Swan Queen (Once Upon a Time), Children, Developing Relationship, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanon, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Secretaries, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrealite/pseuds/irrealite
Summary: Regina est une grande avocate qui ne s'attache pas et enchaîne les coups d'un soirs. Sa secrétaire, Emma, travaille pour elle depuis cinq ans -l'aime follement- et s'occupe de répondre aux conquêtes de Regina qui rappellent tout les jours. Jusqu'au matin où elle craque et avoues tout. Et là tout change...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue : Mon avocate. Ma secrétaire.

Il était sept heure et demi, et Emma était déjà là, assise à son bureau, son ordinateur allumé, le dossier ouvert devant elle pour faire les retranscriptions demandées par sa patronne. Elle aimait son travail, du haut de ses vingt sept ans, elle avait une vie qui lui plaisait entièrement ou presque. Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur le texte à rédiger pour le rapport de ce dossier, le téléphone du bureau sonna, pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée une demie heure plus tôt.

*Bureau de Regina Mills.* Annonça-t-elle en décrochant. Elle répondait tellement ça qui lui arrivait de le faire des fois quand elle décrochait son téléphone personnel.

*Bonjour, je suis Ariel Fischer, pouvez me passer Regina?* Demanda la femme.

*Elle n'est pas là, puis je passer un message? Avez vous une affaire en cours?* Interrogea la blonde, très professionnelle.

*Oh...heu...non...je..je suis une...une amie de Regina.*Emma retint un soupir d'agacement. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière femme qui appelait comme amie de Regina, et ça l'insupportait de plus en plus. *Elle devait me rappeler hier et ne l'a pas fait. Alors, je me demandais si-*

*Je passerais le message. Au revoir, bonne journée.* Termina Emma, avant de raccrocher.

Elle attrapa vivement un papier, écrivit le nom de cette femme rageusement, et avec un autre sur lequel était écrit Belle French, elle se leva, traversa la pièce et alla les coller sur le bureau de sa patronne, qui était en retard. Quelque chose de rare, Emma travaillait pour elle depuis cinq ans, elle connaissait chaque détail d'elle, et l'avait vu trois fois en retard. La première c'était le jour où elle avait appris la mort de son père. La seconde était après un retour de voyage qui avait provoqué un décalage de réveil et donc son retard. Et puis la dernière fois c'était à cause d'un accrochage en voiture. Seulement à chacun de ces retards, elle prévenait, d'un appel ou d'un message, mais elle ne laissait pas un silence ainsi. Debout, elle regardait les deux post it avec des noms féminins. Et si sa patronne était en retard à cause d'une femme? Regina Mills était une grande avocate, reconnue, très demandée, excellente à la barre et la blonde se savait chanceuse de travailler pour elle. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Regina était de un intéressée uniquement par les femmes et jamais par les hommes, mais surtout c'était une coureuse de jupons, elle n'avait aucune relation sérieuse, passait de femme en femme, et brisait des coeurs s'en même y faire attention. Elle ne rappelait jamais, ou alors elle le faisait dans le simple but de recoucher avec la concernée, et en aucun cas pour un rencard ou un moment ensemble. Emma connaissait sa méthode, c'était ainsi depuis cinq ans, un bourreau des coeurs, et si la blonde le savait c'est parce que presque tout les jours une des conquête de Regina appelait parce " _elle ne m'a pas rappelée"_. C'était au début triste, aujourd'hui quelque chose d'horripilant. Emma ne supportait plus ces post it avec des noms féminins. Il y en avait tellement qu'Emma avait fini par attribuer une couleur de post it à ces coups de fils de désespérées. Et pour pousser l'ironie la blonde avait choisit la couleur rose. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'amuse, même si aujourd'hui ça ne l'amusait plus. À son bureau, elle se remit à sa retranscription, la boule douloureuse au ventre. Être la secrétaire de la grande avocate était un travail génial, mais être la secrétaire d'une briseuse de coeur était détestable, surtout quand on avait eu la bonne idée de tomber amoureuse de celle ci. Soudain, huit heure approchant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Regina entra.

-Madame Mills. Salua la blonde.

-Mademoiselle Swan. Sourit doucement Regina. Heureuse de voir enfin une personne compétente et non agaçante. Emma ne pu retenir un petit sourire. La brune regarda sa montre. Je suis en retard, j'étais retenue contre mon gré.

-Je dois m'inquiéter? Demanda la secrétaire avec un sourire amusé.

-Non, pas du tout miss Swan, je m'en sors. Sourit la brune. Des appels à mon absence? Interrogea-t-elle en allant vers son bureau où elle posa ses affaires.

-Deux. Noms sur votre bureau. Répondit amèrement la blonde. Pas des affaires ni en cours ni à venir.

Du coin de l'oeil elle vit Regina attraper les post it et lire les noms, avant de soupirer et de marmonner quelque chose pour elle-même, puis de froisser les deux papiers ensemble et de les jeter. Une part d'elle était ravie de voir ça, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas attacher aux deux jeunes femmes, et à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait ça elle était un peu heureuse, mais une part d'elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, les deux femmes allaient rappeler plus d'une fois et comme les trois quart des conquêtes de Regina n'avait pas son numéro personnel mais celui du bureau -pour que la brune ne soit pas harceler- c'est elle, sa secrétaire, trop dévouée, qui allait devoir gérer les appels et les femmes au coeur brisé.

-Que dois je leurs dire si elles rappellent? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

-De ne pas rappeler. Répondit Regina en s'installant derrière son bureau.

-Ça ne marche pas. Ça ne marche avec aucune de vos conquête maître. Argua Emma.

-Seriez vous en train de me juger? Grogna la brune.

-Bien sur que non, je tiens trop à mon job pour oser. Répondit la blonde en relevant les yeux pour la regarder. Mais je sais, par expérience, appuya-t-elle, que un « ne rappelez plus » ne marche pas, elles ne comprennent pas que vous ne voulez plus d'elles. Je sais pas comment vous vous y prenez madame Mills, mais vous les envoûtez. Alors je répète ma question, que dois je leur dire?

-Dites leurs clairement de ne pas rappelez, que je ne le ferais pas non plus, et que si elle le font en tant qu'avocate je les attaque pour harcèlement. Gronda Regina.

-Bien. Accepta Emma.

Et puis le silence, l'avocate se plongea dans ses dossiers, et Emma continua de travailler. Sa patronne avait trente cinq ans, huit ans de plus qu'elle et pourtant niveau relation et sentiments la plus mature des deux étaient clairement la blonde. Elle n'avait peut-être pas eu de relation depuis un moment mais c'est parce qu'elle l'avait choisi, parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était raide dingue amoureuse de sa patronne et elle ne voulait pas sortir avec une femme autre, elle ne voulait pas d'une relation de remplacement, elle voulait quelque chose de fort et sincère. Cette femme, sa patronne, était sa faiblesse, et elle lui gâchait la vie sans même le savoir. Elle arrivait à la haïr tout autant qu'elle l'aimait.  
Durant la journée, elles n'échangèrent qu'à propos de travail, avant de partir chacune de leurs côtés. Le lendemain, Regina arriva tôt, très tôt, puisque lorsque la blonde arriva un peu après sept heure, elle était déjà plongée dans le travail. Emma la salua rapidement, lui offrit un café avant de prendre sa place, pour taper les dossiers et gérer l'emploi du temps de la brune. Seulement, à sept heure le soir, des coups se firent entendre sur la porte, avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre, laissant voir une grande blonde élégante, sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Bonjour. Je peux vous aider? Proposa poliment Emma.

-Merci. Fit la femme en la regardant à peine. Regina, prête?

-Oui Kat'. On va où ce soir? Demanda la brune.

-Le bar sur la quinzième. Soirée pour femmes. Tu vas trouver un nouveau coeur à briser. S'amusa l'arrivante.

-Très drôle. Soupira Regina en rangeant ses affaires. Miss Swan, je serais à l'heure demain, vous êtes bien à jour dans les dossiers, ne travaillez pas trop tard, profitez de votre soirée pour sortir ou avec votre copain. Fit-elle, dans l'intention d'être aimable.

-Mon copain? Gloussa Emma en se levant pour préparer. Alors vous qui avez des relations avec des dizaines de femmes, vous n'êtes même pas capable de remarquer quand une femme qui travaille à vos côtés est du même bord que vous. Soupira-t-elle, bluffant la brune par sa franchise. Bonne soirée à vous maître, madame. Salua Emma en quittant le bureau avec des dossiers.

Elle devait aller faire quelques photocopies, mais ça aurait pu attendre, seulement c'était une bonne excuse pour quitter le bureau après sa franchise un peu trop osée face à sa boss. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Récupérer les appels des coups d'un soir de la brune était déjà douloureux, mais la voir sortir avec son amie pour aller trouver une nouvelle victime, était trop pour elle, et la goutte d'eau avait été de savoir que la femme n'avait même pas pensé à elle comme plan potentiel. Emma savait -parce qu'on lui avait déjà dit- qu'elle était un cliché ambulant. Les cheveux au carré, un style à la garçon manqué, d'après ses ex émanait d'elle une onde qui disait clairement "j'aime les femmes", elle ne savaient pas exactement d'où ça venait, à quoi ça tenait, mais elle savait que s'était quelque chose de réel puisque tout le monde lui disait. Mais Regina s'intéressait si peu à elle, qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Quand elle retourna au bureau, ce dernier était vide, et elle ramassa tout, avant d'éteindre les ordinateurs et avant de partir elle alla au bureau de sa patronne pour regarder. Comme toujours, pas de photos, pas d'objets personnel, que le travail. Elle n'avait pas autre chose dans sa vie que le travail et ses coups d'un soir. Épuisée et agacée, elle attrapa ses affaires et quitta le bureau, le fermant à clé.  
Le lendemain, elle arriva tôt au bureau, la première, une fois de plus. Elle avança alluma les lampes et se mit derrière son bureau pour se mettre au travail. Et le téléphone sonna une fois de plus.

*Bureau de Regina Mills.* Décrocha-t-elle.

*Bonjour, pourriez vous me passer Regina?* Demanda la femme de l'autre côté.

*Et vous êtes?*

*Ruby Lucas.* Répondit la personne. *Et vous? Je peux savoir?* Fit-elle rapidement.

*Madame Mills n'est pas là. J'en déduis que ne connaissant pas mon poste ni mon nom, vous n'avez aucune affaire en cours, par conséquent je vous conseille d'appeler plus tard dans la matinée et votre amante sera là.* Grogna Emma. *Au revoir.*

Elle claqua le téléphone, et grogna un moment avant de se remettre à travailler, ses sourcils incapables de bouger, exprimant sa colère. Elle ne supportait plus d'être celle qui s'occupait d'envoyer bouler les amantes de la jeune femme. Regina arriva à l'heure et fut surprise de voir la blonde déjà là.

-Oh bonjour Miss Swan, je ne pensais pas vous trouvez là. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, autant venir là. Marmonna Emma.

-Bien. Acquiesça la brune, sans voir son attitude. Des appels?

-Ruby Lucas, je lui ai dis de vous rappeler plus tard. Grogna la blonde.

-Vous lui avez dit de rappeler? S'étonna Regina en la fixant, alors que la jeune femme rangeait ses papiers. Pourquoi ne vous lui avez vous pas dit de ne pas rappelez?

-Parce que c'est pas mon job! S'exclama Emma en relevant les yeux, claquants les dossiers sur le bureau. Je reste professionnel. Articula-t-elle. Cela fait cinq ans que je bosse pour vous, en plus de pas faire attention à moi, je vous aide avec les femmes que vous abandonnez. J'ai du larguer une centaine de femmes pour vous. Je suis à bout. Vous aider quelques fois ok, mais le faire tout le temps, non! C'est pas mon job. Alors à partir de maintenant, je fais mon travail, et vous transfert tout les appels non professionnel. Si vous êtes pas là, je leurs donne votre numéro personnel. Déclara-t-elle avant de prendre la pile de dossiers pour se tourner vers la bibliothèque derrière elle et de ranger les dossiers.

Abasourdie, et ne sachant pas comment réagir, Regina se contenta de tourner les talons pour aller à son bureau et se plonger dans le travail. Elle n'avait jamais vu Emma comme ça, c'était à la fois surprenant, et à la fois normal, elle avait raison, elle lui en demandait trop. C'était sa secrétaire, elle n'avait pas à lui demander de gérer les appels personnels. Malgré tout elle sentait que derrière tout ça se cachait quelque chose, une autre motivation que le fait de vouloir faire seulement son travail. Peut-être que Kathryn avait raison, la veille au bar elle lui avait fait remarqué qu'Emma craquait pour elle, et elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, ça lui paraissait trop illogique, c'était seulement sa secrétaire et sa greffière, très douée dans son métier, mais rien de plus, mais si elle, elle aurait apprécié plus. Seulement avec la situation qui se présentait ce matin, elle remettait tout en cause, peut-être que si finalement, peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien vu avant mais que oui Emma craquait pour elle. Peut-être avait elle une chance avec la blonde. Regina n'avait jamais envisagé de la charmer, au de la du rapport professionnel, Emma était différente, calme et douce, elle s'intéressait à elle et la brune se sentait bien en sa présence. Regina travailla sans relâche, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à sa secrétaire, essayant de la comprendre, mais aussi de comprendre pourquoi ça la perturbait autant, mais elle savait au fond, elle savait que Emma ne faisait pas que lui plaire. Depuis quelques temps maintenant elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle. Et en plus de ça, elle détestait qu'Emma lui en veuille.  
À midi, la blonde se leva prenant son sac.

-Je serais de retour dans quarante cinq minutes. Prévint-elle.

-Où allez vous? Demanda Regina.

-C'est ma pause midi, et ma vie privée. Marmonna sèchement Emma en mettant sa veste en cuir avant de filer.

La porte fermée derrière elle, elle soupira profondément, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait été sèche avec sa patronne, et celle qu'elle aimait. Elle était arrivée à bout de nerf, à cause de ses sentiments mais surtout des conquêtes et des coups de téléphone de toutes ces femmes dépendantes de Regina. En plus d'être jalouse elle se sentait bête, elle était tombée amoureuse de la femme la plus inaccessible du monde. Elle n'avait maintenant rien à faire, elle avait trouvé cette excuse de la pause midi parce qu'elle voulait souffler et provoquer un peu plus. Elle se décida alors à aller manger en face du bureau, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de prendre deux cafés. Quand elle revint, Regina mangeait sa salade, et elle s'approcha sans un mot pour poser sa tasse devant la brune, avant d'aller s'asseoir.

-Merci. Souffla Regina, surprise.

Emma ne dit rien et se mit de suite au travail. La brune resta à la regarder du coin de l'oeil en travaillant, elle comprenait trop de chose trop rapidement, et elle ne savait pas gérer. Tout ce qui était émotion et sentiment c'était une catastrophe. Elle était avocate, la loi, les règles, la débrouillardise, les discours, la politique, ça elle savait. Mais tout ce qui était affectif et social, elle était une catastrophe d'où ses nombreuses conquêtes, car le sexe et les coeurs brisés elle savait gérer. Mais là c'était Emma, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, bien au contraire. Alors le soir venu, elle rangea tout et se leva, elle prit une chaise et s'installa face au bureau de sa secrétaire qui tapait sur le clavier, et qui se stoppa en la voyant s'installer.

-Un problème? Interrogea Emma.

-La journée est finie vous savez. Remarqua la brune, ne sachant pas comment commencer.

-Je veux terminer ce rapport. Et j'ai rien à faire hors d'ici, alors autant rester. Déclara la blonde, en tentant de l'oublier et de se remettre au travail.

-Pourrions nous discuter alors? Demanda Regina.

-Laissez moi deux minutes. Réclama Emma, en finissant de taper son texte. Ceci fait elle éteignit l'ordinateur et se tourna pour regarder l'avocate. Je vous écoute.

-Je peux comprendre que vous m'en vouliez de vous avoir fait gérer ma vie privée, pendant cinq ans, et je voudrais m'excuser auprès de vous pour ça. Commença Regina.

-Et moi je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir craqué ce matin alors que j'avais jamais rien dis avant, vous ne pouviez pas deviner si je ne parlais pas. Reconnu Emma.

-Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai réalisé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Reprit la brune. Kathryn m'a fait remarqué hier soir, mais je ne la croyais pas. Est ce que...dites moi si j'ai raison s'il vous plaît, est ce que votre réaction était aussi motivée par la jalousie? Osa-t-elle. Elle vit les joues d'Emma rougir, et la jeune femme baisser le regard. Je suis désolée de ne jamais avoir remarqué votre attirance envers moi.

Emma plaça sa main tendue entre elle, et la brune se tut de suite. Elle était pas capable d'entendre ça. Elle prit une minute, et releva la tête.

-Vous savez une seule chose sur moi ou ma vie? Demanda-t-elle. Autre que je suis attirée par les femmes.

-Je sais que... Tenta de trouver la brune.

-Non, vous ne savez rien. Reprit rapidement Emma. Alors que moi je sais que que vous avez une mère stricte mais fière de votre réussite qui accepte votre homosexualité mais qui a eu du mal. Je sais aussi que votre père est décédé il y trois ans, que votre soeur est mariée et a deux enfants, que vous avez été élevées ensemble mais que vous n'avez pas le même père. Je connais vos informations bancaires et celle de sécurité sociale. Je sais que votre anniversaire est le premier février et que vous essayez d'éviter de le fêter. Que Kathryn est votre meilleure amie, que vous vous êtes connues à la fac, et que c'est la seule personne en dehors de votre famille à qui vous faites confiance. Je connais votre parcours d'études en détail, et vos envies d'avenir professionnel. Je sais aussi que en dehors du travail, vous aimez vous taper tout ce qui bouge, aller au musée, faire des expositions, vous balader sans but, et lire des livres. Et malgré votre apparence froide et dure à cuire, ce que vous aimez le plus c'est les romans et les films romantiques, et vous caler devant un feu de cheminée avec un bon livre et un thé. Et puis je sais aussi que malgré votre capacité à repousser tout sentiment, vous avez envie de trouver la femme qui vous correspond, l'amour de votre vie, mais que vous avez trop peur de prendre le risque d'entamer une vraie relation. Et je sais encore plein de chose, mais je vais m'arrêter avant de ne plus avoir de souffle. Termina la blonde sous l'air ahuri de la brune.

-Mais..je..Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ça? Demanda Regina.

-Je travaille pour vous depuis cinq ans! Je vous observe, vous écoute, et vous traduit aussi, parce que des fois personne ne vous comprend mais moi si. De plus quand votre mère, votre soeur ou votre meilleure amie passent ici, je deviens invisible pour vous et vous parlez librement, résultat quelques petites choses vous échappent. Emma se tut et la fixa. Je fais simplement attention à vous.

-C'est impressionnant. Souffla la brune.

-Peut-être et pourtant je suis une idiote. Soupira la blonde en attrapant son sac qu'elle mit sur ses genoux.

-Non vous ne l'êtes pas. Refusa catégoriquement Regina.

-Et si je le suis. Je suis comme toute ces andouilles qui appellent chaque jour en pensant que vous allez craquer pour elles. Marmonna Emma.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? Interrogea la brune.

-Que je suis une belle idiote d'être tombée amoureuse de vous, alors que vous m'avez même pas remarquer. Lâcha finalement la blonde en se levant, sac en main, attrapant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Elle contourna son bureau mais avant qu'elle ne soit à la porte, Regina attrapa son poignet, la retenant, la tirant, comme pour l'éloigner de la porte, pour pas qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Elle l'obligea à lui faire face, pourtant elle n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai remarquée dès l'entrevue Emma, mais tu es si différente de toutes les personnes que je te voulais en secrétaire et rien de plus parce que je savais que tu serais la meilleure et je voulais pas tout gâcher. J'ai insister pour dire vous et pas tu, pour utiliser nos noms et pas nos prénoms, et je ne vous aie jamais invitée à sortir, parce que je voulais garder une distance. Commença Regina hésitante. Parce que sans cette distance je vous aurais adorée, j'aurais couchée avec vous, j'aurais paniqué et je serais devenue invivable jusqu'à vous virer. Je me connais. Remarqua-t-elle. Et je veux surtout pas que ça arrive. Vous me plaisez beaucoup. Tu me plais beaucoup. Mais la différence c'est que j'ai appris à vous apprécier et je veux pas tout gâcher. J'ai réalisé aujourd'hui que tu m'étais importante. Tu es différente de toutes les autres.

-Je sais pas ce que je dois comprendre. Marmonna Emma, émue.

La brune lâcha son poignet, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Tu as raison, je voudrais vivre le grand amour mais j'ai la trouille. Reprit Regina. J'ai été amoureuse une fois, et j'ai été détruite, et je suis terrifiée à l'idée que ça arrive encore. Et vous Emma, vous êtes- tu es exceptionnelle. Et je ne sais pas gérer les sentiments ni les relations. Et je voudrais ni te blesser, ni souffrir, ni te perdre. Révéla-t-elle.

-Je viens de passer les cinq dernières années de ma vie à vous admirez tout en recueillant les appels de vous coups d'un soir, je pense avoir de la résistance. Et je compte pas vous faire du mal, ni vous poussez à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas. Assura la blonde. Mais je dois vous dire que si vous trouvez le courage de tout tenter, je peux vous aider avec cette histoire d'incapacité à gérer les sentiments et les relations. Proposa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Je...Je.. Regina grogna devant sa propre attitude, avant de soupirer. Apprends moi.

-Vraiment? Interrogea Emma, surprise.

-Oui. Acquiesça la brune.

-Petite précision, si on avance ensemble, je veux pas que tu me quittes en me brisant le coeur au dernier moment pour te mettre en couple avec une fille mieux. Je veux bien t'aider, mais je veux pas faire ça pour rien. Expliqua la blonde.

Regina la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de venir glisser sa main sur sa joue, se rapprochant lentement d'elle, pour venir déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu me plais Emma. Et je crois pas que pour moi il n'y est quelqu'un de mieux. Et je suis désolée d'avoir prit tant de temps à le réaliser. Souffla-t-elle près de son visage.

-Si on commence ensemble, je veux pas être une parmi les autres. Argua Emma.

-Si on commence ensemble, je ne verrais plus personne d'autre. Les filles avec qui je couche c'est juste...pour me sentir moins seule. Révéla Regina.

-Et ça marche? Demanda la blonde, en arquant un sourcil.

-Pas du tout. Se plaignit la brune dans une grimace, la lâchant mais restant près d'elle. C'est encore pire. Reconnu-t-elle. Je commence à me dégouter.

-Tu es une belle personne, un peu blessée et perdue, mais une belle personne. Assura Emma, en glissant une main dans sa nuque. Lentement elle vint chercher un long et tendre baiser, que Regina lui rendit tout en enlaçant sa taille. Ça fait cinq ans que j'attends ça.

Regina sourit et vint l'embrasser une seconde fois.

-Je t'offre un verre? Proposa Regina.

-On va où? Sourit Emma.

-Là où j'ai jamais emmené personne. Souffla la brune.

Elle attrapa ses affaires, ouvrit un placard et fourra une bouteille dans son sac, enfila sa veste et attrapa deux verres à pieds, sous le regard étonné de sa secrétaire. Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse, avant de l'entrainer vers l'extérieur. Elles quittèrent le bâtiment, et montèrent ensemble dans la Mercedes de la brune. Cette dernière prit la route, durant de longues minutes, s'éloignant avant de finalement s'arrêter sur un petit parking. Elle informa la blonde qu'il fallait un peu marcher, alors côte à côte, la brune tenant deux verres, elles prirent un petit chemin avant de finalement s'arrêter au bord de la rivière. Un banc était là, à quelques centimètres de l'eau et elles s'assirent côte à côte. Regina déboucha la bouteille, et lui servit un verre pour lui donner, avant de s'en servir un.

-À mon début de formation pour être la bonne petite amie pour te mériter. Sourit Regina.

Emma trinqua avec elle, avant de se lancer.

-Alors de un, plus de conquêtes, de deux t'arrêtes de draguer n'importe qui, de trois tu gères dès demain toutes celles qui t'appellent encore. Réclama Emma.

-Va falloir que je les appelle? Marmonna la brune.

-Oui, et tu leur dis clairement que y aura jamais plus quelque chose. Pour moi. Réclama la blonde apeurée.

-Pour toi. Accepta Regina. Les deux premières règles se sera pas compliqué d'arrêter. Tenta-t-elle de rassurer.

-Bien. Emma bu une gorgée de vin. Ensuite, pour que toi et moi on soit un couple et pas des copines de baise, y a plusieurs trucs qui me sont importantes. Réclama-t-elle. La brune l'encouragea à continuer. Il faut que tu t'ouvres, que t'ai pas peur de me dire ce que tu aimes ou non, ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas. Faut que tu me parles de toi aussi.

-C'est pas très facile pour moi, je vais avoir besoin de temps. Reconnu Regina.

-Je sais. Et tu l'as. Sourit tendrement la blonde. Et puis aussi, il va falloir que tu, comment dire ça. Chercha-t-elle.

-Dis le tout simplement. Poussa la brune.

-Que tu fasses plus attention à moi. Lâcha rapidement Emma.

-Évidemment. Souffla Regina en venant caresser sa joue. Et si on égalisait ce soir, tu me dis tout sur toi. Ou plutôt tu me dis les infos sur toi que tu as sur moi. Ça te va? Proposa-t-elle.

-Vraiment? Demanda la blonde.

-J'ai jamais rien voulu savoir sur toi parce que je voulais réussir à me tenir à distance. Je te l'ai dis Emma, tu m'as toujours rendue bizarre, t'étais seulement différente et tellement unique, je comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais si tourneboulée auprès de toi. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est parce que tu est la seule femme dont je peux tomber amoureuse, tu es la femme que j'ai cherché. Révéla la brune. Alors oui Emma je veux tout savoir de toi.

La blonde sourit tendrement et vint l'embrasser, en posant une main sur sa joue.

-Alors, reprit elle en se reculant, je suis orpheline, j'ai pas eu une seule famille d'accueil correcte, et j'en fais encore des cauchemars aujourd'hui. J'ai du caché mon homosexualité entre mes douze et mes dix huit ans, parce que c'était un risque en foyer, les gamins se maltraitaient. J'ai choisi ce job de secrétaire, parce le droit m'intéresse, j'aime pouvoir aider, mais je ne voulais pas être sur le devant de la scène et en plus j'ai jamais eu les moyens de faire des études. Expliqua-t-elle. Je vis dans un petit deux pièces, ma dernière copine c'était y a quatre ans, depuis j'ai eu un coup d'un soir il y a un an. Je suis complètement raide dingue de toi, et ça m'a bloquée, c'était stupide mais c'est pas grave.

-C'est pas stupide. C'est mieux que de coucher avec n'importe qui. Remarqua Regina.

-Peut-être, mais ça n'aide pas non plus. Souffla la blonde. Bref, sinon en dehors du travail j'aime les mêmes choses que toi. Sourit-elle timidement. Musée, expo, art, livres, c'est à peu près un bon résumé, mais j'aime aussi les jeux vidéos. Gloussa-t-elle. Oh et je suis bénévole dans un foyer, j'y vais presque tout les week-ends pour passer du temps avec les gosses.

-Non? C'est vrai? Mais c'est génial! S'exclama Regina. J'adore les enfants.

-Tu adores les enfants? S'étonna Emma.

-Pourquoi ça t'étonne? Questionna la brune, un peu offusquée.

-Parce que tout ce qui attrait à des relations humaines en dehors du travail n'est pas quelque chose que tu aimes. Tu n'aimes pas discuter avec les gens, faire connaissance et te lier d'amitié. Remarqua la blonde.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais les enfants c'est pas pareil. Ils attendent pas des preuves de confiance, ou je ne sais quoi, ils t'acceptent comme tu es. J'aime leurs innocence, leurs gentillesse, et je craque devant leurs bouilles. Admit Regina.

-J'aurais jamais pensé. Sourit Emma. Je trouve ça adorable.

-Te moque pas. Souffla la brune.

-D'accord. Accepta la blonde sans perdre son sourire. Elles burent en silence quelques minutes. Je dois dire tu ou vous maintenant?

-Tu. Sauf quand on est en rendez vous avec d'autres personnes pour le travail, le vous sera obligatoire. Répondit Regina. Mais quand on est que toute les deux, dis moi tu je t'en prie. Supplia Regina en caressant la joue pâle. J'ai été aveugle si longtemps, et tu es si belle. Emma rougit. Et adorable. J'aurais du oser hein?

-Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait? Demanda Emma.

-J'avais peur. Peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose. Peur que après tout soit différent. Les échanges avec toi ont toujours été simples, je me sens bien avec toi, et je voulais surtout pas perdre ça. Reconnu Regina.

-Viens là. Réclama la blonde en passant son bras libre autour d'elle pour se coller contre elle et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une autre règle. On doit faire une différence entre relation professionnelle et personnelle. Si on s'engueule ça ne doit pas avoir de répercutions sur notre travail. Si ça se passe mal au bureau, ça se passe bien à la maison.

-À la maison? Releva Regina.

-Façon de dire vie privée. Je suis pas un clichée à ce point, je vais pas te demander d'emménager avec moi dès demain. Gloussa la blonde. Revenons à la règle.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais on s'est jamais disputé au travail. Remarqua la brune.

-C'est vrai. Mais vu ton caractère et le mien, ainsi que ce début de relation un peu chaotique, je pense que dans notre vie personnelle ça va bouger. S'amusa Emma.

-J'espère bien, parce que la routine, les relations plan plan c'est pas pour moi. Argua Regina en caressant la nuque de sa petite amie, en venant encore l'embrasser.

-Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, et toutes les règles, j'ai très envie de toi. Murmura la blonde.

-Ne dis pas ça, je vais avoir envie de te ramener chez moi. Marmonna la brune toujours contre ses lèvres.

-J'irais pas dans ton lit. Je suis pas une partis les autres. Mais je te ramènerais bien dans mon lit. Souffla Emma.

-Pause. Coupa Regina en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu ne viendras jamais chez moi?

-Si pour voir où tu vis, pour un repas, où je ne sais quoi, mais je veux pas toucher ton lit ou ton canapé où tu as ramenée des centaines de filles. Grogna Emma.

-Je comprends. Je peux déménager aussi. Sourit la brune. Ou alors, on se voit chez toi, et dans quelques mois je déménagerais mais avec toi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Toi t'es le genre de lesbienne qui ramène un carton avec ses affaires au deuxième rendez-vous. C'est toi le cliché en fait. Rit la blonde. Elle vit la moue boudeuse de la femme et se reprit. T'es trop mignonne. Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant. C'est définitif je te ramène chez moi, allez viens.

Elles se levèrent rapidement, récupérant verres et bouteille, ainsi que leurs sacs, et repartirent à la voiture. Regina se laissa guider par les direction d'Emma pour arriver chez elle.  
Le lendemain, au réveil, Emma s'éveilla avec des caresses sur son dos, et sourit tendrement.

-Tu es belle. Souffla Regina en l'enlaçant, se pressant contre son dos, pour embrasser son visage. Et douce. Et adorable. Et tellement bien. Murmura-t-elle, faisant sourire la jeune femme. Et un super coup. Ajouta-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Sûre? Marmonna la blonde en se tournant contre elle. Tu penses vraiment être capable de te suffire de moi pour longtemps?

-J'ai jamais été aussi épuisée et bien qu'hier soir. Je crois qu'aimer la personne avec qui on couche, provoque plus de plaisir. Remarqua Regina, pensive.

-Répète ça un coup. S'étonna Emma.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea la brune.

-Je suis pas réveillée, ou tu as dis que tu m'aimais de manière subtile? Argua la blonde.

-Je l'ai dis, mais je l'ai dit hier aussi. Remarqua Regina.

-À aucun moment. Je l'ai dis, mais pas toi. Sourit Emma. Elle se redressa pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Allez on doit se lever ou on sera en retard au travail.

-Il me faut une douche, c'est vital avec toute ces heures de sexe cette nuit. Souffla la brune. Je peux?

-Vas y. J'irais après. Proposa la blonde.

Les deux femmes se préparèrent tour à tour, avant de se retrouver autour d'un café dans la voiture.

-Ce soir je t'emmène diner, si tu es libre. Proposa Regina.

-Je suis libre. On va où? Questionna la blonde, avec un léger sourire.

La brune lui offrit un sourire plein de mystère.  
Durant plus de trois mois, les deux femmes enchainèrent les soirées, les moments ensemble, les sourires, les nuits de sexe, et Regina s'ouvrit lentement à la blonde. Elle apprit à lui faire confiance, à être tendre et douce avec elle, à lui parler plus facilement d'elle, et surtout à être accro à elle. Emma avait elle du mal à réaliser que tout était réel, qu'elle sortait enfin avec la brune, qu'elle couchait avec elle, et l'adorait toujours plus. Au travail, elles s'en tenaient à des relations professionnelles, sauf sur la pause midi, et le soir elles partaient ensemble la plupart du temps, ou pour aller manger ensemble, ou aller chez Emma, ou partir chacune de leur côté après un baiser. Mais si le soir elles étaient séparées, elles échangeaient par message toute la soirée. Et quand elles passaient leurs soirées ensemble, c'était chez Emma, et quelques fois chez la brune, mais dans ces cas là, elles ne couchaient pas ensemble, la blonde refusait de faire l'amour chez Regina, et celle ci comprenait, et se contentait de câlins et de baisers quand elles étaient chez elle. La brune découvrait les avantages d'une relation stable, et elle aimait ça, elle prenait plaisir à coucher avec une seule femme, pour qui en plus elle avait des sentiments, elle aimait lui organiser des petites soirées, des moments ensemble, elle aimait lui voler des baisers et par dessus tout elle aimait avoir quelqu'un avec qui échanger, elle s'intéressait à elle et aimait aussi lui parler.  
Ce matin là, Emma était à son bureau travaillant, alors que la brune était avec une cliente en face d'elle. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'elles étaient ensemble et tout allait bien, elles étaient heureuses, et personne au travail ne savait pour elles. Le rendez vous de Regina se termina et elle ramena la cliente à la porte. Cette dernière fermée, elle vint vers Emma et s'assit face à elle.

-On sort ce soir? Proposa-t-elle.

-Tu veux faire quoi? Sourit Emma en tapant son mail.

-Je ne sais pas, je veux juste sortir avec toi. Sourit tendrement la brune.

-Cinéma? Proposa la blonde, sans la regarder.

-D'accord, et je t'invite au restaurant après. Accepta la brune avec un grand sourire, en restant face à elle.

-Pas de travail maître? Demanda Emma.

-Ne m'appelle pas "maître" tu sais que ça m'excite. Souffla Regina.

-Va travailler, au lieu de m'aguicher. On était claires, pas de sexe au boulot. Argua la blonde, en la regardant enfin.

-Je sais. Mais il est midi Emma, on peut prendre une pause. Sourit la brune. Je vais chercher quelque chose. Tu veux quoi?

-Des frites, et un sandwich au fromage grillé. Et n'importe qu'elle boisson sans bulle. Réclama Emma.

-Tu manges super mal. Soupira Regina en se relevant. J'y vais, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Prévint-elle en se penchant pour embrasser son front.

Elle quitta le bureau sans voir l'immense sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres d'Emma. Après cinq ans et demi à travailler pour la brune, c'était la première fois que Regina allait chercher le repas pour elle deux, et non seulement pour elle même. Elle revint un quart d'heure après avec le sac de leurs repas, et trouva Emma installée à la table de réunion, avec deux verres, sur son téléphone. Regina posa le sac sur la table et vint à califourchon sur les jambes de la blonde, les mains dans sa nuque. Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut coupée.

-Je sais, pas de sexe. Souffla la brune. Mais embrasse moi.

Emma sourit, les mains sur ses hanches et l'attira dans un long baiser.

-Maintenant laisse moi manger, j'ai faim. Sourit la blonde.

-J'ai pris tout ce que tu voulais. Informa la brune en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, et lui donna son repas. Je sais que tu es très sexy pour t'avoir exploré plus d'une fois de long en large, et pourtant ça fait cinq ans que tu manges des trucs gras. Comment fais tu?

-Tu as remarqué ce que je mange le midi depuis cinq ans? S'étonna Emma.

-C'est ce que tu retiens de ma phrase? Je t'ai posé une question, et dis que tu étais sexy mais toi tu retiens que je regardais ce que tu mangeais? Argua la brune.

-Oui, je pensais que t'avais jamais fait attention à mes repas. Sourit la blonde en prenant une frite. J'ai un super métabolisme, je grossis pas, et je bois beaucoup et fais du sport. Donc je mange ce que je veux, et j'aime les trucs gras. Répondit-elle finalement en enfournant une énorme bouchée de son sandwich au fromage grillé.

-Tu manges comme une enfant. Soupira Regina devant sa salade.

-Et toi comme une femme frigide. Elle est triste à mourir ta salade. Remarqua Emma, provocatrice.

-Laisse la tranquille ma salade, c'est elle qui me permet d'être bien foutue, et qui fait que je te plais. Souffla la brune.

-Tu me plais plus que pour ton corps, Gina. Argua la blonde. Je t'aime tu sais?

-Et je t'aime aussi. Sourit tendrement Regina, en tendant la main pour caresser les cheveux blonds. Cet après midi une des filles avec qui j'ai couché va passer, parce qu'elle a une affaire en cours, et que je vais être son avocate. Je préfère te le dire, mais je veux que tu saches que ça signifie absolument rien. Assura-t-elle.

-Tu as proposé ton aide, ou elle l'a demandée? Interrogea Emma.

-En fait elle la demandée, et je l'ai pas reconnue lors de notre premier entretien. Marmonna la brune, honteuse. Dans son dernier mail, pour son affaire elle l'a précisé. Je me fou d'elle, c'est avec toi que je suis, et c'est toi que je veux longtemps. Tu veux lire les mails?

-Non, j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai mis du temps, mais je te fais confiance maintenant. Assura la blonde. Mais elle j'ai pas confiance, si elle propose un rendez vous au restaurant ou je ne sais pas, comme le font certain client, dis non s'il te plaît. Je sais que les restaurants, ça te rend faible, un diner romantique et à chaque fois j'obtiens tout ce que je veux de toi. Sourit-elle, avant de reprendre son sérieux et d'attendre une réponse.

-Tout nos rendez vous auront lieu ici ou au tribunal. Assura Regina. Alors tu as confiance en moi?

-Oui, je l'ai réalisé hier soir, quand j'ai eu envie que tu m'attaches à la tête de lit pour me faire l'amour, j'ai besoin d'avoir une pleine confiance en la personne pour ressentir une telle envie. Sourit Emma.

-Attachée à la tête de lit? Releva la brune, sourire lubrique aux lèvres. Emma sourit doucement. Rappelles le moi ce soir. Sourit-elle, en se penchant pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche.

-Avec plaisir. Donc on dort chez moi. Réalisa Emma.

-Je vais déménagé. Assura Regina. Je veux que tu te sentes bien chez moi.

-Tu sais que vu comme c'est partit entre nous, d'ici quelques mois on va envisager de vivre ensemble, et tu déménageras encore, c'est bête. T'aime pas être chez moi? Demanda la blonde.

-Si, mais j'aime plus être chez moi maintenant. Révéla Regina en sirotant son café. Le fait que tu ne te sentes pas bien chez moi, fais que je ne m'y sens pas bien non plus. J'ai réalisé à quel point mon appart avait connu des coups d'un soir, et je sais pas, j'ai changé maintenant, et j'ai envie de prendre un nouveau départ. J'ai envie que mon appartement te représente. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu as beaucoup changé. Souffla Emma.

-J'ai évolué, j'ai arrêté d'avoir peur et je t'ai fais confiance. Sourit Regina.

-Ok, c'est précipité mais j'ai eu une idée. On cherche un appart' ensemble, tu commenceras par vivre seule dedans, et quand on sera prêtes, j'emménage avec toi. Proposa la blonde, avec un sourire. Tentée?

-Oui. Très. Sourit la brune.

Trois semaines et demie plus tard, les deux femmes visitaient un appartement. Grand, spacieux, un salon et une cuisine séparés par le comptoir, une grande salle de bain lumineuse, une chambre sublime et une autre pièce qui pouvait être un bureau ou une chambre d'amis, ça restait à définir. Après en avoir fait le tour, elles se retrouvèrent avec l'agent immobilier dans le salon, avant que celle ci ne s'échappe son téléphone sonnant.

-Qu'en penses tu chérie? Demanda Regina.

La blonde ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, une semaine qu'elle l'appelait ainsi et ça lui plaisait véritablement.

-Je l'aime bien. Répondit, la blonde, le bout de ses doigts liés à ceux de l'avocate, son bras tendu, ne voulant pas la lâcher, mais devant la grande baie vitrée. Tu as une belle vue en tout cas. Tu serais bien ici non? Remarqua-t-elle en regardant la vue, l'appartement était au dix neuvième, en haut de l'immeuble, et la ville s'étendait devant elle.

-Je crois oui. Acquiesça Regina, en déliant leurs mains pour se coller à son dos en regardant la vue. Je me vois bien, prendre des bains avec toi ici. Et cuisiner pour toi. Regarder nos séries sous un plaid dans un grand canapé. La blonde souriait en caressant les bras autour de son ventre. Et puis, elle se pencha à son oreille, je me vois déjà te faire l'amour contre cette baie vitrée. Murmura-t-elle en venant mordre son lobe.

-Prends le. Geignit Emma.

-Tu t'y sentiras bien aussi? S'assura Regina, redevenant toute délicate, et embrassant sa joue.

-Oui très bien, je vais passer tout mon temps ici. Sourit la blonde.

-Alors emménage directement. Gloussa la brune.

Surprise, Emma se tourna pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux, elle remarqua son grand sourire, mais releva la pointe de sincérité dans ses yeux.

-Es tu sérieuse? Tu voudrais que j'emménage maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai plus envie de te quitter Emma. Ça m'énerve quand tu files après le travail en me disant "à demain", ou quand tu me remercies pour le diner, avant qu'on parte chacune de notre côté. On est ensemble depuis plus de cinq mois, et je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi depuis quoi? Quatre mois et beaucoup de jours? Sourit la brune, amusée, malgré son sérieux. Viens vivre chez nous, je veux pas acheter l'appart pour moi, je le veux pour nous, maintenant, ensemble. Dis moi oui. Supplia-t-elle, les bras serrés autour des épaules de la blonde.

Cette dernière se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, pour égaler les talons, et captura ses lèvres.

-On fait quoi de la pièce vacante alors? Sourit-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Ça veut dire oui? Tu vas emménager? S'emballa Regina.

-Mon bail se termine dans deux mois ça tombe bien. Sourit Emma. Je me dis qu'on pourrais emménager ici alors. Souffla-t-elle. Sa compagne hocha la tête avant de venir l'embrasser. Bon pour cette pièce on fait quoi?

-Je me disais...elle se racla la gorge, une chambre. Fit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

-Une chambre d'amis? Mais on a pas d'amis. Rit la blonde.

-Je pensais pas à une chambre d'amis. Répondit la brune.

-Une chambre pour ta mère? Je sais que vivre seule la pèse mais je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une super idée pour notre début de vie ensemble. Argua Emma, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Jamais je nous imposerais ça, en plus je risquerais de péter un plomb avec elle toujours chez nous. Avoua Regina. Je ne pensais pas à une chambre pour ma mère.

-Alors quoi? Pour ta soeur? Tes neveux? Je suis perdue là. Reconnu Emma.

-Laisse tomber c'était stupide. Soupira Regina en la lâchant.

-Mais attend, Gina! Appela la blonde en la suivant vers l'extérieur, avait de voir leur agent immobilier. Elle se tut laissant la brune gérer pour les derniers points pour avoir l'appartement, et puis toutes les trois elles redescendirent. Emma profita de l'ascenseur pour glisser sa main dans celles de la brune, et une fois seules dans la voiture, elle empêcha Regina de démarrer. Dis moi maintenant. Je ne te jugerais jamais, parle moi.

-C'était débile. J'aurais pas du oublions. Soupira la brune.

Emma grogna, et d'un geste rapide elle attrapa la manette pour faire reculer le siège et ceci fait, elle s'installa à califourchon sur sa compagne, pour encadrer son visage de ses mains. Elle voyait bien que Regina avait peur, alors de ses pouces elle vint caresser ses pommettes avant de venir tendrement l'embrasser.

-Ma Regina. Souffla-t-elle posant un baiser du bout des lèvres. Mon coeur, parle moi, c'est moi, je ne te juge pour rien, t'aime pour tout, n'ai pas peur. Murmura-t-elle.

-J'ai pensé, marmonna la brune hésitante, c'était sur l'instant, on parlait d'avenir, d'engagement, alors je me suis laissée emporter.

-Et tu en as le droit, j'aime que tu penses notre avenir, je ne veux jamais te presser ou t'effrayer, alors je ne propose rien, mais si tu veux quelque chose, dis moi. Encouragea Emma, la rassurant.

-Je pensais, elle soupira, à une chambre d'enfant. Lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un murmure.

Emma sourit, et l'embrassa un peu plus.

-De bébé ou d'enfant? Demanda-t-elle.

-D'enfant mais pas trop vieux. Répondit la brune. Cinq ans maximum.

-Tu veux adopter un enfant avec moi? S'assura la blonde avec un grand sourire.

-Je voudrais donner à un enfant la chance que tu n'as pas eu. Et je veux ça avec toi, oui. Acquiesça Regina. Tu voudrais?

-J'adorerais. Sourit Emma. Je vous aimes Maitre Mills.

-Moi aussi Mademoiselle Swan. Sourit la brune, retombant dans les appellations du début.

S'en suivit un baiser, un très long baiser scellant ces idées d'avenir comme quelque chose à venir. Et puis elles furent coupées par la sonnerie du téléphone de la brune, qui décrocha. L'agent immobilière lui annonçait qu'elles pouvaient emménager dans trois semaines, alors en rentrant chez la brune elles commencèrent à faire des paquets, emballant le passé pour aller vers le futur.


	2. 1 : Les cartons.

Emma soupira, derrière son ordinateur, et jeta une fois de plus un regard à la pendule.

-Le temps n'avancera pas plus vite parce que tu le fixes. Argua Regina derrière son bureau.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai envie de rentrer. Soupira la blonde.

-Quelque chose d'attend ce soir? Interrogea la brune surprise de la voir si impatiente de rentrer, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.

-Ma petite amie à poil, j'espère. Sourit malicieusement Emma.

-Oh tu crois que je vais me mettre nue pour toi alors qu'on doit faire des cartons? Se moqua Regina.

-On a fait tout tes cartons, on fait que ça depuis deux semaines. Soupira la blonde en se levant.

-Mais il reste tout tes cartons à faire. Rappela la brune continuant de travailler l'air de rien alors que sa compagne venait vers elle. Et pendant qu'on y est je suis pas très fan que tu parles de moi en petite amie.

Emma se colla derrière sa chaise, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha pour embrasser son cou.

-Tu es ma petite amie. Remarqua-t-elle, en laissant traîner ses lèvres sur la mâchoire.

-Mais on va vivre ensemble. Et on a plus quinze ans. J'aimerais que ça fasse plus sérieux quand tu parles de moi. Je suis avocate, j'ai trente cinq ans passé, j'emménage avec toi, on construit un avenir, se serait bien que tu m'appelles mieux. Je sais pas comment, mais mieux. Réclama Regina.

-Et comment dois je t'appeler maître Mills? Souffla la blonde en faisant lentement tourner le fauteuil.

-Emma, j'apprends à gérer mes pulsions, j'essaye de vivre avec toi et travailler avec toi sans te prendre sur toutes les surfaces, surtout celles de ce bureau. Alors quand tu m'aguiches sur mon fauteuil tu ne m'aides pas. Grogna la brune. Surtout que dès que je vais t'embrasser, tu vas me dire "pas de sexe au bureau" et je vais être encore plus frustrée pour la fin de journée. Alors laisse moi pitié. Réclama-t-elle.

-On fait toujours des heures sup', on pourrait pour une fois partir plus tôt. Ce soir, comme ça on sera plus vite chez moi, et là-bas tu pourras me prendre sur toutes les surfaces. Sourit Emma.

-Tu es impossible. Gloussa Regina. On peut partir à dix sept heure, mais pas avant. Accepta-t-elle en repoussant un peu plus la blonde.

Seulement Emma restait au dessus d'elle, flottant au dessus de son visage, son souffle effleurant les lèvres charnues et maquillées de sa patronne. Alors qu'elles se dévoraient des yeux, à la limite de craquer et de dépasser les bornes qu'elles s'étaient fixées quand elles avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, la blonde reconnu le bruit de la poignée et se redressa rapidement, faisant tourner le siège de Regina. Celle ci se retrouva face à son bureau, surprise, Emma derrière, faisant semblant de chercher des documents dans l'étagère, alors que le patron de la brune entrait dans le bureau. Il les salua poliment, avant de s'asseoir face au bureau de Regina. Comme toujours la blonde était invisible à ses yeux, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune importance, alors dans un soupir discret elle prit un dossier, avant de reprendre sa place derrière son bureau et de se replonger dans le rapport à faire d'un client. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la discussion de la brune et de son patron, trop habitué à ses situations. Autant pendant sa relation avec la brune que avant, tout ceux qui étaient au dessus dans la hiérarchie, c'est à dire avocat et patron l'ignoraient, elle avait pu voir que tout les riches et gros clients de la brune faisait de même. Elle avait l'habitude d'être ignorée, mais avoir l'habitude ne rendait pas sa moins douloureux. Après une demie heure de conversation l'homme aux cheveux longs et grisonnants, se releva, salua la brune et quitta le bureau sans même un regard pour Emma, qui leva les yeux au ciel et soupira une fois la porte fermée. De son bureau, la brune remarqua l'attitude de sa compagne, celle si se mordillait la lèvre d'agacement et avait ce regard triste qu'elle avait eu les mois précédents le début de leur histoire. À l'époque, Regina n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire, mais aujourd'hui elle connaissait et aimait assez Emma pour savoir que ce regard exprimait la douleur de l'ignorance vécu pas son statut de secrétaire. Alors la brune se leva, repoussant sa chaise et vint contourner le bureau de la blonde, pour se poster dans son dos, et glisser ses mains sur ses épaules, ses bras avant d'aller sur ses hanches, pendant qu'elle se pressait contre son dos, posant son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-C'est un imbécile, prétentieux qui ne vit que pour le pouvoir. Ne fais pas attention à lui. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais, seulement tu vis dans un monde où je passerais toujours inaperçue. Marmonna Emma, continuant son travail.

-Arrête. Réclama Regina en glissant ses mains sur celle de la blonde pour la ramener contre son torse. Je travaille dans un monde d'imbéciles, mais je ne vis pas avec eux. Regarde, ma soeur, mes neveux, ma meilleure amie, et même ma mère qui à la limite d'être comme ceux de ce monde, t'ont toujours salués et parlés quand ils venaient ici. Remarqua-t-elle. Mon monde n'est pas celui dans lequel je travaille, c'est celui dans lequel tu es.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment alors? Murmura la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui Em', et j'arrive pas à croire que tu en doutes encore autant. Soupira la brune. On va vivre ensemble. Je t'aime. Et j'envisage de t'épouser pour ensuite adopter un enfant avec toi. Alors oui Emma, je t'aime véritablement. Crois moi. Assura-t-elle en ramenant une main au cou de la blonde, pour pousser ses cheveux et venir déposer un long baiser dans son cou.

-Pas de sexe au bureau. Rappela Emma.

-C'est juste un baiser. Souffla Regina.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas que ça. Murmura la blonde en se tournant pour lui faire face, la laissant se redresser. Je t'aime Gina. Reconnu-t-elle avec un sourire. Vas travailler qu'on rentre vite. Mais je te préviens pas de cartons ce soir. Argua-t-elle.

-Promis. Je te ferais un bon repas plutôt. Sourit Regina.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de se redresser pour aller à nouveau à son bureau. Elles se remirent à travailler, retrouvant leurs rôles très professionnels, comme elle savait le faire, pendant toute la journée. Les dossiers, les affaires et les échanges professionnels s'étaient enchainés durant toute la journée, coupés seulement par un seul rendez vous de la brune. En fin de journée, quand il fut l'heure, elles ramassèrent leurs affaires, et quittèrent le bureau, le fermant derrière elles, elle descendirent, côte à côte.

-Est ce qu'il est interdit à un avocat de sortir avec son secrétaire? Demanda Emma alors qu'elles étaient dans les escaliers.

-Non, cependant les relations entre collègues qui travaillent ensemble régulièrement ou quotidiennement, ne sont pas très bien acceptées. Expliqua Regina. Et je n'ai pas envie d'exposer ma vie privée à tout le monde. Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elles quittaient le bâtiment.

-Ça te gênait pas pourtant avant. Marmonna la blonde, alors qu'ensemble elles se dirigeaient vers la voiture de sa patronne.

-Et qu'est ce que je suis censée comprendre? Interrogea la brune en prenant place derrière le volant, rapidement suivie par son amante.

-Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dis. Répondit la blonde en s'attachant.

-Emma s'il te plaît. Soupira en démarrant. Dis moi la vérité, à force de me cacher des trucs on avance pas, tu le sais, alors dis moi le fond de ta pensée. Réclama-t-elle, légèrement agacée.

Emma soupira, posant son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre de porte de voiture, et regarda dehors devant elle.

-Tout les avocats, juges, greffiers et secrétaires, te connaissent comme l'avocate terrifiante, gay, qui se tape tout ce qui bouge. Parce que tu t'en es jamais caché. Expliqua Emma.

-Tu voudrais que je reconnaisse être avec toi devant le bureau? Comprit la brune.

-Non, pas du tout, j'en ai rien à faire des gens du bureau, je posais la question par curiosité, mais tout de suite toi tu me dis que tu veux pas montrer ta vie privée, j'ai juste signalé que c'était pas vrai et- Bref, c'était une question et tout c'est envenimé très vite. Bredouilla la blonde, en chassant le sujet d'un geste de main dans l'air.

-Tout s'envenime toujours très vite entre nous. Remarqua Regina, avec un léger sourire.

-Ça devrait te faire plaisir, toi qui ne voulait surtout pas d'une vie planplan et sans goût. Rappela Emma.

-La vie avec toi n'est certainement pas sans goût. Assura la brune en glissant une mains sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Quand comprendras tu que tu es toute ma vie Em'?

-Toute ta vie? Releva la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Regina se gara devant l'appartement de la blonde et tourna la tête vers elle, leurs mains se liant.

-Toute ma vie. Appuya Regina.

Emma se pencha vers elle, et posa ses lèvres au coin des siennes, avant de sortir de la voiture. La brune leva les yeux au ciel, Emma avait ce don de la rendre dingue avec pas grand chose et sans même s'en rendre compte, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus adorable. Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture, et rattrapa la blonde à l'entrée du bâtiment. Cette dernière prit sa main et l'entraina alors vers l'appartement à l'étage. En entrant, Emma lâcha ses affaires et se vautra dans son canapé. Son appartement comportait un petit salon, dans lequel on entrait dès l'entrée, puis une salle de bain derrière une porte, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, les deux séparés seulement par un mur servant de comptoir. La seconde porte, au côté opposé à la salle de bain, donnait sur la chambre, qui comportait un grand lit, un bureau et une armoire. Regina connaissait l'endroit par coeur, depuis six mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, la blonde détestant son appartement, les deux femmes passaient la plupart de leurs soirées ici, au point que Regina -qui adorait la cuisine- n'avait presque rien chez elle faisant tout chez la blonde. En fait, la brune avait constater ça un mois avant, elles vivaient presque ensemble, d'où le fait qu'elle avait poussé la blonde à emménager en même temps qu'elle dans leur nouvel appartement.

-On fera pas de cartons ce soir. Annonça Emma, affalée dans le canapé, en remarquant que sa compagne était toujours debout regardant les environs.

-Mais Emma, on emménage dans une semaine, et toutes tes affaires sont encore hors des cartons. Soupira la brune en montrant tout ce que possédait la blonde.

-Écoute j'ai déjà déménagé cinq fois dans ma vie, sans parler des passages de foyers à familles d'accueils, alors crois moi je sais faire des cartons. Assura la blonde. Viens là, plutôt. Sourit-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

Regina ne pu lui résister, elle avait besoin de proximité avec la jeune femme. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et les bras de la blonde s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, l'incitant ainsi à poser sa tête sur son torse. La brune passa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, qui allumait la télé.

-Je pense à quelque chose. Fit soudainement la brune.

-Oui j'ai dis qu'on sortait plus tôt pour s'envoyer en l'air, et oui on le fera, mais laisse moi quelques minutes de douceur. Réclama la blonde.

-D'accord, mais c'est pas du tout ce à quoi je pensais. Sourit Regina en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Oh...Tu pensais à quoi? Demanda Emma, clairement gênée.

-Et bien tout à l'heure nous parlions de notre relation par rapport à nos postes et j'ai dit que je voulais garder ma vie privée, privée. Commença la brune en relevant la tête vers elle. Seulement on déménage, donc on va être obligées de changer l'adresse sur les documents de travail, on va le faire chacune de notre côté, puisque c'est la procédure, mais les gens feront rapidement le rapprochement en voyant l'adresse commune, et les rumeurs vont de bon train dans le cabinet, personne ne sait tenir sa langue. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Et donc très vite, tout le monde saura que je t'aime. Comprit la blonde. Ça te pose problème?

-Non, comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, je suis l'avocate terrifiante, donc personne ne m'embêtera, et mon patron j'en fais mon affaire, il m'adore. Sourit-elle. C'est pour toi que ça m'embête?

-Ah bon? Pourquoi? S'amusa la blonde. Je sors avec la plus canon des avocates, elle est tombée amoureuse de moi, elle m'aime tellement qu'elle m'a demandé de vivre avec elle. Je vois pas où ça pose problème.

-J'avais juste peur que tu n'es pas envie que les gens sache que tu sors avec ta patronne, qui est terrifiante et qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge. Remarqua Regina.

-J'en ai rien à faire de l'avis des gens, j'en ai toujours eu rien à faire. Argua la blonde.

-Je t'aime, chérie. Souffla la brune.

-Mon dieu que tu es devenue romantique. Gloussa gentiment Emma en venant chercher un baiser.

Dans un grognement, Regina appuya plus fortement le baiser, agacée de ne pas avoir résisté à Emma. Un an avant elle embrassait qui elle voulait, couchait avec qui elle voulait ne se prenait pas la tête, était terriblement malheureuse certes, mais au moins elle était ni niaise, ni dépendante d'une femme. Emma avait toujours été son point faible, sa jolie secrétaire, adorable et serviable, bien plus intelligente que ce que les gens pensaient, amusante, et puis elle faisait attention à elle. Elle n'avait pas été capable de reconnaitre les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, avant que celle ci ne le fasse, parce qu'elle avait bien trop peur que la blonde ne la repousse. Alors elle lui était redevable, elle le savait, même si Emma n'attendait rien.

-Enlève ces fringues tout de suite. Réclama-t-elle en tirant son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

Dans un gloussement la blonde commença à se déshabiller, tout en retirant les vêtements de la brune, ne voulant pas être nue seule. Regina avait compris ça rapidement, la blonde avait un passé compliqué en amour et en famille, la confiance n'était pas son fort, et elle avait mis du temps à l'acquérir. Et malgré la confiance qu'Emma avait en elle il y avait des petites choses que la jeune femme ne supportait pas, comme être la seule nue, parce qu'elle se sentait vulnérable.  
Il était vingt heure quand Regina sortit du lit sur lequel elles avaient atterris après plusieurs orgasmes sur le canapé. Elle enfila sa culotte et la chemise de sa compagne, pendant qu'Emma la regardait depuis sous la couette.

-Tu sais que tu es sexy? Sourit la blonde.

-Avec toi, je le sais plus que jamais. Souffla la brune en se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu sauras que tu l'es aussi, chérie. Ajouta-t-elle avant un second baiser.

Puis elle se redressa et quitta la chambre, se déhanchant un peu plus que nécessaire, sachant très bien que la blonde la regardait, et partit vers la cuisine. Elle mourrait de faim, et savait qu'il en était de même pour sa compagne. Dans la cuisine, elle sortit les légumes et se mit à les éplucher et les couper, alors que sa compagne était toujours dans la chambre. Alors que les oignons revenaient dans la poêle, et que la brune finissait de couper les légumes, elle vit Emma sortit de la chambre en boxer et brassière, un carton en main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda la brune en la regardant par coup d'oeil à travers l'ouverture dans le mur.

-Mes cartons. Répondit simplement la blonde.

Regina mit les légumes dans la poêle et ajusta rapidement le feu en dessous, avant de venir s'appuyer contre le mur pour regarder Emma mettre tout ses livres dans les cartons.

-Tu fais tes cartons? Questionna Regina, n'en revenant pas, elle s'attendait vraiment à devoir se battre avec la blonde tout les soirs des jours prochains pour qu'elle se mette enfin à faire ses cartons.

-Je déménage faut bien que je fasse mes cartons. Je veux avoir toutes mes affaires chez nous, et pas en manquer. Répondit Emma, en mettant un carton plein près de la porte, avant d'en apporter un vide vers l'étagère à livres pas totalement vide.

-Donc tu fais tes cartons. Réalisa la brune avec un sourire. J'ai cru à un moment que tu allais revenir sur ta décision d'emménager avec moi chez nous.

-J'ai résilié mon bail Gina. Rappela la blonde en posant des livres dans le carton avant de se tourner pour la regarder. J'ai moins d'un mois pour partir, alors évidemment que je viens vivre chez nous. Je fais toujours ce que je dis. Argua-t-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais j'avais un peu peur que tu reviennes sur ta décision. Sourit Regina en s'approchant d'elle. Emma lui sourit et l'enlaça, en venant l'embrasser pour la rassurer. On va devoir acheter une très grande bibliothèque. Gloussa la brune, suspendue à sa compagne en voyant les livres.

-Je pense que ta bibliothèque serait très bien contre le mur du salon face à la baie vitrée. Sourit Emma. Mon canapé au milieu avec un tapis et la télé contre le mur de droite.

-Ton canapé? Releva Regina.

-Oui mon canapé. Accepta la blonde.

-Pourquoi pas le mien il est plus grand? Argua la brune.

-Je déménage avec toi, et c'est pas pour retrouver ton canapé sur lequel tu as...avec plein de filles. Grogna Emma en se détachant d'elle.

-Mais ton canapé est petit, il sera ridicule dans le salon. Grogna Regina.

-Et bien on va acheté un canapé à nous. Accepta la blonde.

-Et pour le tapis? Tu ne veux pas du mien aussi? Parce que je l'aime mon tapis beige à poil tout doux. Expliqua la brune.

-Le tapis ok. Accepta Emma en prenant un carton vide pour ses objets de déco. Ma télé est mieux par contre.

-D'accord, on fait ça. Souffla Regina en fermant les cartons de livres, avant d'aller remuer les légumes. Et pour le lit?

-Non mais tu te fous de moi?! S'exclama la blonde en se tournant vers sa compagne. Pas ton canapé, pas ton lit, point, je veux pas de ces meubles qui ont connus toutes tes pétasses! Râla-t-elle.

-Eh! Grogna la brune. Arrête de me rabaisser à ça tout le temps.

-Je ne veux pas dormir dans ton lit, que se soit dans ton appartement ou le notre. Grogna Emma. Elle vit le regard agacé et blessé de la brune, et soupira en lâchant ce qu'elle avait en main, pour s'approcher du comptoir. Mon coeur, je t'aime, et je veux vivre dans notre appartement, mais pas avec les fantômes des coups d'un soir de notre passé. Dormir dans ton lit, me donne l'impression que je serais une parmi tant d'autres même si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi.

-Et si je veux plus dormir dans ton lit pour les mêmes raisons? Rétorqua Regina.

-Alors on en achète un, il faut que toi, comme moi soyons heureuses et à l'aise dans notre appartement où on va construire notre vie et notre famille. Expliqua la blonde, bien plus calme en venant dans la cuisine.

-Alors on achète un lit et un canapé. Accepta la brune. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent, se faisant face près de leurs repas qui cuisait. Par contre le fauteuil de mes grands parents qui est dans ma chambre, et la commode qui est dans mon salon faite par mon père c'est non négociable ça déménage avec moi. Personne en dehors de moi et ma famille ne les a approchés. Précisa-t-elle.

-Bien sur. Sourit tendrement la blonde. Moi je veux emporter ma table de nuit, elle me tient à coeur, ainsi que le meuble en bois sous ma télé.

-Tu les tiens pas de petites amies passées? S'assura Regina.

-Bien sur que non, je garde rien de mes relations passées. Assura Emma. Pour la table où on mangera? Demanda-t-elle.

-La mienne est plus jolie. Répondit la brune.

-Je sais, par expérience, que tu aimes me faire l'amour sur les tables, mon bureau et ma table de cuisine s'en souviennent bien, alors rassure moi, personne n'est passé dessus? Souffla la blonde.

-Mon canapé et mon lit sont les seuls sur lesquels les..bref, y a qu'avec toi que j'aime faire ça n'importe où. Assura Regina en collant leurs fronts.

-Alors ta table, mon bureau, ton bureau, y a largement la place dans le salon qui est immense. Reprit Emma, sans se décoller. Le repas brûle. Signala-t-elle. La brune la lâcha pour aller s'occuper des légumes. Je mets la table, et on va faire une liste de ce qu'on prend et chez qui.

Alors qu'Emma dressait le couvert et sortait un bloc note, la brune s'occupa de leurs repas, et leurs servit en s'installant à table avec elle. Elles discutèrent longuement de leur emménagement, qui avait lieu cinq jours après, et se mirent d'accord sur qui emportaient quoi, avant de se remettre à faire quelques cartons sous le commandement d'Emma.  
Durant les jours qui suivirent elles passèrent leurs temps libres à faire des cartons, n'étant que rarement d'accord sur quoi emporter, sur celui de qui prendre. Mais finalement tout les cartons étaient fait, et le samedi les déménageurs passeraient prendre les meubles, seulement elles elles allaient dans l'appartement, apporter leurs cartons dès le vendredi soir. En entrant dans l'appartement, Emma sourit avant de voir le salon.

-Le canapé est déjà là? S'étonna-t-elle.

-On l'a commandé mardi midi, je l'ai fais livrer ici ce soir, j'étais là avant toi. Sourit Regina. On a pas de lit mais on a mon super tapis et le canapé.

La blonde sourit posa les cartons près du mur, et s'approcha du seul meuble de l'appartement. Ce dernier était entièrement vide, à l'exception du tapis de la brune, et du canapé, au centre du salon. Elle avait choisi un canapé large, qui avait un angle, elles avaient débattu un moment sur la couleur avant de tomber d'accord sur le bleu nuit. L'appartement était blanc, avec du parquet, alors les deux femmes aimaient le contraste provoqué par la couleur sombre du canapé. Emma finit par se tourner vers la baie vitrée et sourit en voyant le soleil se coucher.

-On va être bien ici. Sourit-elle.

-Oh oui! Acquiesça Regina en revenant de la chambre où elle avait posé les cartons. J'ai commandé des pizzas, elles arrivent dans une demie heure. Alors on a une demie heure pour monter tout les cartons. Décida-t-elle.

Les deux femmes firent de nombreux allers-retours entre les deux voitures et l'appartement, montant tout les cartons et objets qu'elles avaient rempli dans leurs voitures. Une fois chaque cartons posés dans la bonne pièce, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent épuisées et transpirantes dans leurs salon. Emma retira son teeshirt, se retrouvant dans sa brassière et son legging. La brune dans la même tenue, le teeshirt toujours sur elle, se mordit la lèvre en voyant les abdos bien dessinés. Elle s'approcha d'Emma, mais avant même de pouvoir la toucher, la sonnerie retentit, et les deux femmes sursautèrent. Alors que la blonde ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer, Regina réagit et alla ouvrir au livreur. Elles récupérèrent leurs pizzas, et ouvrirent les boîtes en s'asseyant directement au sol, devant la baie vitrée.

-La vue est magnifique. Souffla Emma.

-Moi j'ai deux belles vues pour les prix d'une. S'amusa Regina en glissant son regard sur le début de la poitrine compressée dans la brassière et les abdos de la jeune femme.

La blonde tourna la tête vers elle à sa remarque, et réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire, la bouche pleine elle toussota en riant.

-T'es grave. Articula-t-elle dans un gloussement. Tu m'as touché une bonne centaine de fois si ce n'est plus, comment peux tu avoir encore le même regard que la première fois qu'on s'est vues nues?

-Tu n'as pas changé ton regard sur mon corps nu, non plus. Remarqua la brune.

-C'est vrai, mais tu es splendide. Argua Emma.

-Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu l'es aussi chérie. Assura Regina en finissant sa part de pizza. Tu es magnifique, tu as un beau corps sculpté, une belle poitrine, des fesses rebondies, des biceps sur lesquels je fantasme au travail, un visage angélique absolument parfait. Lista-t-elle en regardant chaque partie qu'elle nommait. Tu es parfaite Emma.

-Je...La blonde déglutit, mal à l'aise, secoua la tête et avala une grosse bouchée de pizza. Alors pourquoi tu m'as jamais regardée vraiment avant?

-Je te regardais quand toi tu regardais ailleurs. Sourit la brune. Je n'avais pas le courage, Em'. Et maintenant quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là et je resterais là, avec toi, près de toi. Assura-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Elle déposa un baiser dans la paume de la blonde, avant qu'elle ne retourne leur attention sur le paysage et leur repas. Les pizzas englouties, Regina attrapa les cartons pour les poser sur le comptoir, et se tourna de nouveau pour trouver la blonde debout, s'étirant. Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les hanches pour la pousser contre le baie vitrée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, là? Sourit la blonde provocatrice.

-À ton avis? Provoqua la brune, en lui retirant sa brassière, avant de balancer son propre teeshirt et de la coincer entre la vitre et elle.

-Et moi qui croyait que tu allais m'embêter pour qu'on range tout. Gloussa Emma en serrant ses bras autour de son cou, venant chercher un long baiser.

Regina sentit le bassin de la blonde cogner contre le sien, et glissa ses mains vers ses cuisses, pour la soulever. Emma enroula alors ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa aller, ne tardant pas à gémir quand la brune joua de sa langue sur ses seins, une main caressant son entrejambe sur le tissu.

-Putain..Gina, arrête de jouer. Grogna la blonde après de longues minutes à se laisser torturer.

Souriant contre le mamelon qu'elle titillait depuis un moment, elle se décida à la satisfaire, et passa une main dans son legging et sa culotte, sa seconde main la soutenant au mieux. Elle caressa Emma un moment avant de sentir les ongles se planter dans la peau de ses épaules nues, et de comprendre que son amante était à bout. Sans plus s'attarder, elle la fit sienne, bougeant rapidement sa main, et faisant venir Emma dans ses bras en deux minutes. Pantelante, la blonde se laissa aller contre elle, sans force. Fière, et souriante, Regina embrassa son cou avant de la décoller de la vitre pour l'emmener s'allonger sur le tapis. Emma soupira et se laissa aller sur le dos.

-Je t'avais dis qu'il était génial mon tapis. Sourit Regina, appuyée sur son coude, se penchant entre ses seins pour déposer un baiser. Et que la baie vitrée aussi le serait.

Emma gloussa en la serrant dans ses bras avant de passer au dessus d'elle.


	3. 2 : Vie commune.

Emma ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira en se tournant dans son lit, sa main partant à la recherche du corps chaud qui partageait leur lit à elles deux -depuis maintenant trois mois- mais elle ne trouva que le vide. Dans un grognement frustré elle se laissa aller sur le dos. Elles vivaient ensemble dans cet appartement depuis trois mois, et c'était trop souvent qu'elle se réveillait sans Regina les week-ends, la brune n'était pas du genre à lézarder au lit, les seules fois où ça arrivait c'est parce que la blonde s'était réveillée en même temps qu'elle, et que les choses avaient vite dérapé sous la couette. Emma n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi, elle était du genre à lézarder elle, surtout avec le super lit qu'elles avaient. Ce lit qu'elles avaient tant eu de mal à avoir. Durant leur première semaine dans l'appartement elles avaient dormi sur le canapé et le tapis, puisque la blonde refusait le lit de Regina, et qu'elle avait vendu le sien. Donc le lit était arrivé après sept nuits sur le sol, et elles avaient été plus que ravies, la première nuit dedans avait été un délice. Elle avait mit environ deux semaines à vidé tout les cartons, et un mois à réussir à donner et vendre tout les meubles qu'elles ne gardaient pas. Elles avaient alors inauguré la fin de leurs emménagement à leurs manière, avant d'inviter quelques amis pour un verre et un repas simple. Kathryn, la meilleure amie de la brune, et Emma n'étaient pas de grandes amies, la blonde trouvait que Kathryn avait ce côté un peu prétentieux et bourgeois qu'elle ne supportait pas, mais malgré tout elles faisaient en sorte que ça se passe bien, pour Regina. Cette dernière s'entendait assez bien avec Elsa, la meilleure amie de la blonde, c'était une femme calme et adorable, cultivée et intéressante, qui était était aussi un grand soutien pour Emma depuis qu'elles avaient quinze ans. Alors pour fêter leur emménagement, les deux étaient venues, Elsa avec sa petite amie Tiana et Anna sa soeur, qui était aussi des amies de la blonde. Elles avaient réellement passé une bonne soirée, et Emma avait même déclaré que avec une soirée comme ça, elle était sûre d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne.  
Seulement cette dernière n'était pas dans son lit ce matin. Agacée elle grogna en tapant des talons sur le matelas, la couette tirée sur son visage.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend?

Surprise Emma arrêta de se débattre et sortit la tête de la couette pour voir sa compagne en culotte et débardeur, plateau rempli en main à la porte de la chambre.

-Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonnée dans mon lit. Marmonna la blonde en se redressant pour s'asseoir contre les oreillers.

-Emma. Soupira la brune en venant s'asseoir près d'elle, posant le plateau devant d'elle. Je ne t'abandonne jamais.

-Je sais que tu partiras pas, mais j'aime me réveiller et te trouver à mes côtés. Souffla Emma.

-Sauf que le petit déjeuné ne se fait pas tout seul, et après cette nuit de sexe de folie, je pense que tu as besoin de forces. Murmura Regina en se penchant vers elle pour embrasser son cou.

-Tu es merveilleuse. Sourit la blonde en venant chercher un baiser. Mer-veille-euse. Articula-t-elle contre ses lèvres, avant de se tourner pour attraper son verre de jus de fruit.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu sais très bien qu'avant toi je l'étais pas, c'est grâce à toi que je deviens une copine potable. Remarqua la brune en caressant le dos de sa compagne.

-Non, pas potable, géniale. Sourit Emma. Tu m'as fais des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat, mes préférés, et ça c'est béton. Assura-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. On fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-On avait dit qu'on irait au magasin de meuble ensemble pour acheter une bibliothèque vu que la notre déborde il faut l'agrandir. Rappela Regina.

-Je me souviens, c'est vrai. Se rappela la blonde. On mange, on se change on y va. Accepta-t-elle en enfournant un pancakes. Et chi y a d'l'plache-

-Bouche pleine. Grogna la brune.

Emma mâcha vite, maintenant habituée à être reprise, Regina avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas être intransigeante sur ce que la blonde appelait "ses tiques de coincée", mais certain était aussi impossible à effacer. Et parler la bouche pleine était interdit. Alors le pancake dans son estomac elle reprit.

-Je disais, si y a de la place dans la bibliothèque, on pourrait passer acheter un nouveau livre. Proposa Emma avec un sourire d'enfant.

-Ne me fais pas tes yeux doux, et ta tête d'enfant. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour acheter un livre quand même. Argua la brune, amusée par son comportement.

-Non, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour aller l'acheter, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, moi. Souffla la blonde. Et puis t'as un plus gros salaire que moi, donc on vit surtout sur ton argent, alors je...enfin...

-Em' arrête avec ça, on en a déjà parlé. Soupira Regina en sortant du lit. On a pas le même salaire, mais on partage l'argent, et j'en ai rien a foutre que ton salaire soit un peu plus petit. Grogna-t-elle en allant dans le dressing. Elle en ressortit avec une robe pour elle et un jean plus un top pour la blonde. Alors tu vas venir laver tes fesses avec moi, on va s'habiller après et sortir, parce que c'est samedi, et que le week-end c'est en amoureuses.

-D'accord mais-

-Pas de mais, j'en ai marre que tu penses devoir me demander l'autorisation pour acheter quelque chose, y a pas de ton argent, mon argent, y a juste notre argent, notre vie. Décida la brune.

-Je voulais juste dire que même si je t'aime et que la douche avec toi me tente, je veux d'abord finir le petit déjeuné. J'ai faim encore. Expliqua Emma.

La brune gloussa et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Rejoins moi quand tu auras le ventre plein. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment en l'embrassant un peu plus.

-Je t'aime. Gloussa Emma avant d'enfourner un autre pancakes. J'te rechoins vite. Assura-t-elle.

-Bouge pleine! Grogna Regina en quittant la chambre.

La blonde rit quelques secondes avant d'enfourner un autre pancakes, de vider son verre de jus de fruit et sa tasse de café, avant de prendre deux nouveaux pancakes et de sortir du lit, pour aller vers la salle de bain. Regina était en culotte devant le miroir passant un produit sur son visage, et arqua un sourcil en voyant les pancakes dans la main.

-Em', pas de nourriture dans la salle de bain, tu le sais. Soupira-t-elle.

La blonde regarda sa main qui tenait les deux pancakes, sa compagne, puis la salle de bain. Elle fit la moue et finit par enfourner les deux mini crêpes dans sa bouche, remplissant ses joues, la faisant ressembler à un hamster du point de vue la brune, qui haussa les sourcils.

-Comment peux tu en mettre autant dans ta bouche? Rit la brune.

-Des channées d'echéprience. Gloussa la blonde.

-Bouche pleine. Troisième fois alors que ça fait à peine une heure que tu es réveillée. Soupira Regina, alors que sa compagne l'enlaçait, pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comment tu arrives à faire des bisous avec autant de pancakes dans la bouche? Souffla-t-elle, n'en revenant pas. Si tu me réponds la bouche pleine je te frappe.

Emma prit une minute pour vider sa bouche et sourit de toute ses dents.

-Je pourrais te faire des bisous en toutes circonstances. Sourit Emma en déposant un baiser furtif. Aller à poil maintenant! Douche.

Regina soupira avec un sourire, et la suivit rapidement sous l'eau. C'était devenu une habitude, les samedis et les dimanches matin elles mangeaient et se lavaient ensemble, profitant de ce moment de repos et d'intimité avec le sourire, oubliant leur semaine chargée de travail. Et ce matin encore, entre les rires et les sourires, elles se lavèrent avant d'enfiler des vêtements, puis la brune se mit à se maquiller, parce qu'il était inenvisageable pour elle de sortir sans. Une fois prête, elle sortit de la salle de bain et trouva la blonde dans la cuisine ramassant leur petit déjeuné. Depuis trois mois les deux femmes avaient vécu quelques tensions à cause des tâches ménagères, n'étant que rarement d'accord, et Regina savait que son côté maniaque était responsable de beaucoup de disputes, alors voir la blonde faire l'effort de tout ranger maintenant et comme elle aimait la touchait, et elle s'approcha pour embrasser sa joue, pressée contre son dos.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

-T'as de la chance d'être canon. Et d'être un bon coup. Se moqua Emma.

-Je sais, comment crois tu que je suis arrivée si haut dans le cabinet? S'amusa Regina, en se détachant d'elle.

-Pardon?! S'exclama la blonde en se retournant d'un coup vers elle, mettant de l'eau partout.

-Emma! Grogna la brune en revenant rapidement vers elle, pour l'obliger à se tourner de nouveau vers l'évier. Fini la vaisselle, et rassure toi j'ai gravi les échelons de manière très professionnelle. Assura-t-elle.

-C'était naze comme blague alors. Marmonna Emma en finissant la vaisselle.

-Pardon. Murmura Regina en embrassant sa joue.

La vaisselle terminée, elles prirent leurs sacs, le papier avec les mesures pour la bibliothèque a acheté et quittèrent l'appartement. Elles partirent rapidement vers le magasin, et à ce dernier, Emma glissa sa main dans celle de sa compagne, pour la garder auprès d'elle. Elles traversèrent les rayons jusqu'à arriver là où il y avait les bibliothèques.

-J'aime bien celle ci. Déclara Emma en montrant un meuble assez simple, avec une structure de tube de métal blanc, les étagères en bois clair.

-Non, celle ci plutôt. Réclama la brune en montrant une étagère en bois foncé, avec quelques ornementation dans le bois, un style assez classique et du siècle précédent.

-Hors de question, je déteste, et notre bibliothèque actuelle est en bois clair. Rappela la blonde, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés.

-Et alors? Rétorqua Regina. Il y a les deux bureaux à côtés, un en verre, le mien, un en bois foncé le tien, donc tout-

-C'est juste les pieds qui sont en bois, le reste est en liège clair. Le liège est d'ailleurs de la même couleur que notre actuelle bibliothèque et que notre table basse. Argua Emma. Donc on prend celle ci en boit claire, et la structure métallique ira très bien avec les pieds de ton bureau et ton étagère de rangement des dossiers. Ajouta-t-elle, sourire fier aux lèvres.

Regina plissa les yeux, lâchant la main de sa compagne, pour regarder les autres bibliothèque. Elle était énervée de devoir reconnaitre que la blonde avait raison, l'étagère choisit par Emma serait plus adaptée à l'environnement de leurs salon. Elle avait encore du mal à reconnaître quand elle avait tord, ce qui n'était jamais autant arrivé que depuis qu'elle vivait avec la blonde. Cette dernière savait la mettre face à des situations qu'elle évitait, comme le fait qu'elle était pas très douée avec le romantisme, les relations et les démonstrations d'affection, Emma ne le faisait pas intentionnellement, et sans aucune méchanceté, mais la brune se remettait beaucoup en question pour être la meilleure possible. Elle se retrouvait souvent à se battre avec Emma à cause de sa façon d'être, de son côté maniaque total et de sa façon de la reprendre sur son langage et ses manières par réflexe, ce qui avait fait rire et Emma au début, mais qui au quotidien commençait réellement à l'agacer, la brune le savait. Une fois, elle l'avait reprit sur son vocabulaire, et la blonde avait craqué, " _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sors avec moi si je suis une telle horreur! Je suis pas une enfant qu'on doit reprendre en continu!_ ", depuis la brune essayait de se détendre sur les gros mots, surtout qu'elle voyait bien qu'Emma essayait elle aussi de s'adapter à ses habitudes, les efforts devaient venir des deux côtés. Et une fois de plus elles étaient en désaccord, et même si ça enrageait Regina, elle était aussi contente de vivre une relation sérieuse, qui n'était pas toute niaise, et où elle n'était pas toujours d'accord.

-Oh Gina, mon coeur, fais pas la tête. Soupira Emma, en faisant la moue.

Elle attrapa les hanches de sa compagne pour la ramener contre son torse, l'enlaçant. Elle savait les faiblesses de Regina, quand elle se collait à son dos, et la serrait dans ses bras, le corps entier de la brune se détendait, et ses colères et peines disparaissaient.

-Pardon, je m'énerve bêtement. Marmonna la brune.

-Tu es du genre sang chaud, je le sais. Gloussa la blonde, avant d'embrasser sa joue.

-Si on prend la bibliothèque que tu veux, j'achète un nouveau coussin que je choisis. Négocia Regina en se retournant vers elle.

-Tu sais que si tu continues de nous acheter des coussins, bientôt on pourra plus voir le canapé. Se moqua gentiment Emma.

-Et bien j'en mettrais sur le lit quand on en sera à ce stade. Argua la brune, faisant rire sa compagne. Et puis le coussin que je veux est pour le fauteuil du salon, celui près de la table basse, il est vide.

-On l'utilise jamais ce fauteuil. Rétorqua la blonde.

-La faute à qui à ton avis? Quand je m'y mets tu râles parce que tu peux pas te vautrer sur moi, dans mes bras ou alors m'obliger à me vautrer sur toi. Donc on s'installe toujours dans le canapé. Reprocha Regina.

-J'aime pas être seule dans le canapé et toi dans le fauteuil. Marmonna Emma, avec sa moue enfantine.

-Je sais. D'où mon envie d'acheter un coussin pour occuper ce fauteuil. Répliqua la brune.

-On rempli les fauteuils avec des coussins, je pensais pas vivre ça un jour. Vraiment un problème de riche. Se moqua la blonde en riant.

Elle alla alors prendre la référence de l'étagère, la nota sur le papiers où elle avait gribouiller les mesures avant, et elles partirent vers l'espace literie et décoration. Il fallut pas moins de vingt minutes à la brune pour décider quel coussin était le plus adéquat pour leurs grand salon. Celui ci payé, et dans un sac, les deux femmes commandèrent l'étagère, et quittèrent le magasin, pour rentrer dans la galerie marchande d'à côté. Elles se mirent à marcher, Emma le sac en main, son bras passé autour des épaules de la brune qui avait son bras autour de sa taille.

-On va acheter quoi comme livres? Demanda Emma.

-Et bien on avait dit qu'on en achetait un parce qu'on avait une étagère, mais comme celle ci n'arrivera pas avant mercredi soir, il faudra attendre pour le nouveau livre. Remarqua Regina, retenant son sourire.

-Noooon. Geignit la blonde. Je veux pas. T'avais dit oui pour le livre. Marmonna la blonde.

-Mais t'as quel âge Em'? Se moqua la brune, gloussant en la voyant réagir.

-Vingt huit. Marmonna Emma. Mais on s'en tape, j'ai le droit à mon livre hein?

-Oui chérie. Rit Regina. C'est tellement facile de te charrier. Souffla-t-elle, sans perdre son sourire, en venant embrasser la joue de la jeune femme.

La blonde fit la moue, faussement vexée avant de venir l'embrasser. La librairie était à l'autre bout de la galerie, alors après de longues minutes, elles finirent par y arriver. À l'intérieur, elles se séparèrent, regardant les livres, s'arrêtant aux titres qui les attiraient, et lisant les résumés de ceux ci. Après un long moment, elles se retrouvèrent pour discuter des livres qu'elles aimaient, mais n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord, elles choisirent chacune un livre. Payés, les livres dans le sac, elles sortirent pour aller rejoindre la voiture.

-Si on achète toujours les livres par deux, on va devoir bientôt racheté une étagère. Rit Regina.

-Et bien faudra mettre la troisième bibliothèque dans la chambre, parce qu'on a plus de place sur les murs du salon. S'amusa Emma. Le mur vitré c'est top pour la lumière, la vue et les couchés de soleil, mais bon on perd de l'espace pour les meubles.

-Peut-être, mais tu ne te plains jamais quand je te fais l'amour contre. Provoqua la brune alors qu'elles arrivaient à la voiture.

-Et toi non plus je te signale. Rétorqua la blonde en glissant dans la voiture.

Regina rit et prit sa place sur le siège passager. Elles rentèrent rapidement à la maison, et durent travailler un peu avant de profiter de plus de temps ensemble pour le week-end.  
Le mercredi qui suivit, les deux femmes reçurent l'étagère en rentrant du travail. Elles s'étaient disputé au bureau, le fait de travailler et vivre ensemble, faisait qu'elles étaient en permanence ensemble, et des tensions naissaient. Alors quand plutôt dans la journée, un confrère -détesté- de la brune était passé, Regina avait rapidement été sur les nerfs, et quand il était parti elle avait passé sa rage sur Emma, la critiquant, mais surtout l'accusant de faire du mauvais travail, alors les choses s'étaient envenimés, avant qu'elles se taisent finalement. Sur le chemin du retour, la brune s'était excusée pour sa réaction excessive, et elles avaient discuté, se réconciliant. Alors quand elles se mirent à construire l'étagère, même si elles n'étaient plus en colère un léger froid persistait, d'où le fait que la blonde commença par brancher son téléphone sur l'enceinte, pour mettre de la musique. Seulement la construction se passa pas comme prévu. Regina donnait les consignes, et la blonde faisait, mais alors qu'elles avaient fait sept étapes sur neuf, la huitième plantait. Emma ne comprenait pas ce que disait la brune, et quand elle lui disait, celle ci s'énervait.

-Arrête de crier. Gronda la blonde. J'ai juste dit que je comprenais pas ce que tu me disais, alors c'est pas en répétant plus fort ce qui est écrit que je vais mieux comprendre. Râla-t-elle.

-Mais si tu m'écoutais vraiment, tu comprendrais! Pesta la brune.

-Mais je t'écoute bordel! Cria Emma, à bout de nerf, la journée avait été trop longue et trop pesante, elle avait mal au crâne, elle était en rogne, et n'avait qu'une idée, se cacher sous la couette.

-Alors dans ce cas visse l'étagère! Fit Regina, plus fort qu'elle.

Emma grogna, un bruit rauque venant du fond de sa gorge qui résonna entre ses lèvres. Elle poussa la bibliothèque contre le mur, à son emplacement. Celle ci était prête, il ne manquait plus que les étagères dedans. Le meuble en place, elle se tourna et arracha le papier des mains de la brune qui était sur les genoux au sol.

-Emma! S'exclama la jeune femme, agacée, en se relevant sur ses pieds pour lui faire face. La concernée l'ignora, lisant les instructions. Tu pourrais me répondre au moins, c'est la politesse, quelque chose que tu connais pas apparemment!

La blonde releva les yeux vers elle, clairement en colère, les mâchoires bien serrées.

-Tu te fous de moi?! Tu recommences avec ça?! Pesta la blonde. Je crois qu'on en a assez parlé pour savoir que c'était le genre de remarques à plus faire. Mais apparemment il est plus important pour toi de me blesser, que notre bonne entente. Je ne viens pas d'une famille bourgeoise, coincée et riche comme toi, tu l'as toujours su, alors fais pas semblant! Cria-t-elle. Ouais j'dis des gros mots, je suis vulgaire des fois et mes manières sont pas à la hauteur des tiennes, mais j'fais des putains d'efforts pour toi, pour ton côté maniaque aussi, alors au lieu de me critiquer et de me rabaisser, tu pourrais toi même être polie avec la femme que t'es censé aimé, avec qui tu vis et sors! Termina-t-elle.

Elle lâcha la feuille, contourna sa compagne et partit vers le couloir.

-Où tu vas? Demanda la brune, bien plus calme.

-Prendre une très longue douche, seule! Cria Emma en la laissant.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, remercia le propriétaire d'avoir mit une serrure, et crocheta la porte, avant de tomber sur ses fesses, adossée à la porte de la douche. Elle ne retint pas ses larmes, quand sa tête tomba sur ses bras croisés sur ses jambes. Elle avait mal, l'impression qu'un poids était tombé sur sa poitrine l'écrasant. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La majeure partie du temps, leur vie commune était idyllique, elles se faisaient des surprises, des mamours, passaient de très bons moments, elles étaient complices et adorables, elles pouvaient parlé de tout et s'amuser ensemble, mais il y avait ces petites pointes sombres dans leurs quotidiens. Les remarques sur les façons de se tenir ou de faire les choses, la façon qu'avait Regina de la reprendre comme si elle était une enfant, mais aussi cet écart entre leurs deux niveaux sociaux depuis l'enfance. Elle ne savait pas si avec cela leur relation avait un vrai avenir, pourtant elle le voulait, elle aimait sincèrement la brune, mais était ce suffisant pour leur vie? Elles parlaient de mariage et d'adoption depuis plusieurs semaines, mais Emma savait que c'était pas avec l'ambiance dans laquelle elles vivaient aujourd'hui, qu'un enfant allait s'épanouir. Mais à côté de ça elles avaient des moments parfaits, des moments dans lesquels un enfant serait heureux. Tout était trop compliqué.  
Après un long moment à pleurer au sol, elle se releva, les jambes un peu tremblantes, se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. Elle alluma le pommeau de douche, et laissa l'eau dégouliner sur son visage et son corps, tentant de se détendre, pour aller mieux, pour éclaircir son visage. En sortant de la douche, elle enfila une culotte et un teeshirt propre qui sortaient du sèche linge et reprit ses affaires. Elle trouva son téléphone, qui annonçait qu'il était neuf heure du soir passé. Elle regarda la porte, et soupira un coup avant de sortir de la salle de bain, sa pile de vêtements sous le bras. Elle alla dans le salon, et vit alors la brune assise au comptoir avec un verre de vin et la bouteille.

-Emma. Souffla la brune en se redressant quand elle la vit. Je m'inquiétais, t'es restée plus d'une heure et demi dans la salle de bain.

La blonde l'ignora, tournant pour rentrer dans leur chambre. Regina abandonna son verre, et alla dans la chambre à son tour, pensant que la blonde voulait se coucher ou parler là-bas. Elle prit ses affaires et passa rapidement dans la salle de bain. Quand elle ressortit, en pyjama, elle revint dans la chambre, posa ses affaires et remarqua alors le vide du lit, mais aussi l'absence de l'oreiller de sa compagne. Elle se tourna alors et vit, par l'ouverture de la porte, une lumière de téléphone dans le salon. Elle y alla et vit Emma, allongée sur le canapé, avec leur grand plaid, la tête dans l'oreiller, prévoyant son réveil.

-Tu vas pas dormir là? Soupira-t-elle.

-Fiche moi la paix Regina. Marmonna la blonde en posant son téléphone, les laissant dans la pénombre, qui permettait que de voir les formes.

-Emma, s'il te plaît. Tenta la brune, en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

-Non. Gronda Emma en retirant son bras de son contact. Fou moi la paix, putain. Jura-t-elle. Je bougerais pas d'ici, va t'en maintenant.

Regina abdiqua, sentant les larmes lui monter, elle partit se fourrer sous sa couette, laissant la porte de la chambre ouverte, pour ne pas être entièrement séparée de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle méritait la colère de la blonde, elle était aller trop loin. Elle tourna pendant des heures, cherchant le sommeil, mais rien. Impossible pour elle de dormir. Elle avait besoin d'Emma. Alors quand son réveil afficha trois heure en chiffre rouge, elle fit voler la couette, attrapa le plaid sur celle ci, laissé par Emma, et s'enroula dedans, pour se couper de la fraicheur de la pièce. Elle quitta la chambre, et alla au salon, contournant le canapé, elle s'assit sur ce dernier, sur le retour d'angle, que la forme apaisée d'Emma n'occupait pas.

-J't'ai dis de me laisser. Grogna la blonde, brisant le silence.

-Je sais. Bredouilla Regina, la voix tremblante, les larmes au yeux. Mais je peux pas dormir sans toi. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire de blessant aujourd'hui, tu es l'amour de ma vie, et je sais plus dormir sans toi. Je t'aime tant.

-Mais ça ne suffit pas. Tu m'aimes, mais t'essaye de me changer. Souffla Emma, lui tournant le dos.

-Non, je t'aime comme tu es. Mais toute ma vie ma mère m'a reprise sur tout ce que je faisais, disais, pensais, pour que je sois parfaite à ses yeux. J'ai essayé, j'ai tant essayé de pas lui ressembler, mais apparement j'ai échoué. Murmura la brune. J'ai été coincé dans ce monde de snob avant de te trouver. Mais j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi. À tes côtés je me sens à ma place. Je suis où je dois être.

Il y eut un silence, un très long silence. Regina essuyant ses joues, où deux lignes de larmes étaient passées. La blonde retenant ses larmes, voulant oublier cette journée pourrie et profiter seulement de ces mots qu'elle venait d'entendre et qui lui donnait toutes les réponses dont elle avait besoin pour être sûre que son avenir était ici avec Regina. Elle finit par se tourner, collant son dos au canapé, remercia ce dernier d'être si large, et ouvrit sa couverture.

-Viens là. Souffla-t-elle. Regina ne tarda pas, et se glissa sous son bras, se collant à son corps, passant un bras autour de sa taille, superposant les plaids. Enlacées, elles se retrouvèrent face à face, la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Je t'aime Gina, et j'essaye vraiment d'être la meilleure possible pour toi.

-Tu l'es. Tu l'as toujours été. T'es même trop bien. Et je te fais souffrir, je l'ai toujours fais depuis qu'on se connait. Marmonna la brune.

-Mais tu m'as aussi rendue heureuse comme personne ne le pourra jamais. Assura Emma, avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le sommeil les rattrape.


	4. 3 : Intruse.

Un an qu'elles étaient ensemble. Douze mois qu'elles s'étaient finalement trouvées. Cinquante deux semaines qu'elles avaient décidé d'être ensemble. Trois cent soixante six jours de bonheur, la plus longue année possible. Huit mille sept cent quatre vingt quatre heure passées à savoir qu'une personne les aimait plus que tout. Cinq cent vingt sept mille quarante minutes qu'elles étaient le pilier de l'autre. Et elles étaient là. Habillées d'une robe blanc cassée tombant au dessus des genoux pour la brune, et d'un costume gris clair pour la blonde, elles patientaient dans l'hôtel de ville, devant le bureau du maire. Le bouquet de fleurs posé sur les jambes de la brune, cette dernière tordait ses doigts au dessus. Emma le vit et tout doucement, elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne, et l'amena à sa bouche, pour déposer un tendre et long baiser dans la paume de la main, avant d'emmêler leurs doigts.

-Tout va bien mon coeur. Murmura-t-elle.

Regina sourit doucement. Oui, tout allait bien, depuis des semaines, elles faisaient toutes deux attention à ne pas être trop à cheval sur le rangement et les règles pour l'une, et trop vulgaire et désordonnée pour l'autre. Elles profitaient de chaque instant, appréciaient leurs quotidien, avait réussi à instaurer comme il se fallait la distance entre vie personnelle et vie professionnelle, même si au fond les deux se mêlaient.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Regina, resserrant la pression sur leurs mains entrelacées.

-Moi aussi, je serais pas là sinon. Gloussa la blonde. Enfin j'aurais pu venir juste pour te voir dans une telle robe. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Elle n'a pas franchement quelque chose de différent des autres de d'habitude. Elle est tout aussi longue, elle est fendue sur ma cuisse comme la plupart de mes jupes de tailleur, elle est peut-être un peu plus décolletée. Remarqua la brune en se regardant.

-Mais elle est surtout blanc cassé, et tu la portes pour..Emma sourit. Pour notre mariage.

-Pour notre mariage, oui. Sourit grandement Regina en se penchant pour coller leurs fronts. Et toi tu n'as jamais été aussi élégante.

-Tu veux dire que dans tes talons hauts, en lingerie avec une cravate, j'était moins élégante? S'amusa la blonde.

-Tu étais excitante, sexy mais pas élégante. Rit la brune, sans se décoller. Tu le refais ce soir?

Emma rit, balançant la tête en arrière dans l'instant, avant d'acquiescer. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout cela était réel, la demande en mariage était tombée comme un cheveux sur la soupe une semaine auparavant.

_Il était dix neuf heure bien passé quand Emma termina son rapport, appliquant le point. Elle enregistra et ferma le document, avant d'étirer ses bras en arrière, faisant craquer son dos. Ébouriffant son carré blond, elle posa son regard sur sa compagne qui travaillait encore, ses lunettes sur le nez, ses sourcils froncés de concentration._

_-Tu as bientôt fini mon coeur? Demanda-t-elle._

_Regina releva vivement la tête, comme si elle c'était fait surprendre, et la blonde sourit en voyant son air épuisé et adorable. Alors que la brune se massait les tempes, Emma se leva enfilant sa veste, avant d'aller vers la femme._

_-Encore cinq minutes, et on rentre, j'avais pas vu l'heure. Finit par soupirer la brune._

_Emma accepta d'un signe de tête et récupéra son sac en bandoulière qu'elle glissa sur son épaule. Puis elle s'assit sur la table du bureau, celle sur laquelle elles mangeaient, les pieds sur la chaise et regarda sa compagne travailler. Elle attendit que la brune soupire et ferme son dossier, pour sourire._

_-Comment tu t'habilleras pour ton mariage?_

_Regina releva brusquement la tête vers elle, et en voyant le sourire de sa compagne, elle se leva et enfila sa veste, attrapant son sac._

_-Et bien, j'imagine, que ça dépendra de la personne avec qui je me marie. Répondit la brune, avec un léger sourire, s'approchant de la jeune femme qui était toujours sur la table._

_Regina se plaça entre ses jambes, les bras autour de la blonde._

_-Moi je t'imagine bien dans une belle robe habillée, élégante et simple. Sourit Emma._

_-Où veux tu en venir Em'? Demanda la brune, sans perdre son sourire, en venant faire s'effleurer leur nez._

_-Quand est ce qu'on se marie? Demanda la blonde de but en blanc._

_-Tu sais que souvent, avant cette question on demande : veux tu m'épouser? S'amusa Regina._

_-Oui je veux. Sourit Emma, faisant rire sa compagne. Alors quand?_

_-Et bien, si je me souviens bien, toi comme moi voulons nous marier pour simplifier l'adoption, nous ne voulons rien de grand, pas de fête. Donc j'imagine, que si nous le voulons je peux avoir un créneau avec le maire samedi de la semaine prochaine, et nos amis devraient trouver le moyen de se libérer._

_-T'auras Kathryn comme témoin? Demanda la blonde._

_-Oui, évidement. Assura la brune, avant de voir le nez de sa compagne se rebrousser. C'est ma meilleure amie, arrête un peu, elle est pas un méchante, juste un peu-_

_-Chieuse, hypocrite et coincée, mais je l'accepte, ce que j'aime pas c'est qu'elle me rabaisse devant toi, et me déteste. Elle pourrait juste être respectueuse. Coupa Emma._

_-Je lui en toucherais deux mots demain midi, je mange avec elle. Accepta Regina. Et toi tu vas demander à Elsa?_

_-Bien sur, mais si elle vient, elle amène Tiana et Anna, c'est sûr. Gloussa la blonde._

_-Et bien alors nous serons six. Sourit la brune. Maintenant rentrons à la maison que je vois ce que je peux porter pour notre mariage. Décida-t-elle en se détachant d'elle._

_Emma sourit, et c'est les doigts entrelacés qu'elles quittèrent le bureau, en sachant que tout le monde était partis, elles pouvaient se permettre de se tenir la main._

Emma se pencha et embrassa l'épaule dénudée de sa compagne.

-Bon, ils font quoi nos témoins? Soupira-t-elle.

-Ils vont arrivés. Assura Regina. Je te rappelle que tu avais tant envie de venir, qu'on est arrivées avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Rit Regina.

-Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment envie de t'épouser. Après on pourra faire en sorte que notre famille s'agrandisse. Sourit Emma.

-En parlant de famille, tu-

-Hey! Les filles! Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête pour voir les amies de la blonde arriver.

-Enfin! S'exclama Emma, relâchant sa compagne pour se lever et venir enlacer les trois femmes. J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais.

-Et louper ça? Jamais. Assura Elsa en l'embrassant rapidement.

-Et puis à moins que Kathryn soit devenue silencieuse et discrète, elle n'est pas là non plus. Se moqua Tiana.

-Sois gentille veux tu. Grogna Emma en tapant son épaule.

-Dit elle alors qu'elle disait presque la même chose quelques jours avant. Se moqua Regina, en venant saluer tout le monde. Merci d'être là les filles. Sourit-elle poliment avant de regarder sa fiancée qui boudait. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Mais j'aime pas ça. Demanda la blonde.

-Je t'aime. Murmura la brune, en posant une main sur la joue de la blonde, pour venir l'embrasser.

-Donc du coup, ton témoin est devenue silencieuse -et donc c'est la fin du monde- ou elle est pas là? Demanda Elsa, faisant rire sa compagne et sa soeur.

-Je suis là. Argua une voix dure venant juste d'arriver.

-Kathryn. Sourit la brune, en venant l'embrasser. Sois gentille et pas snob. Réclama-t-elle tout bas dans son oreille.

-Je ne le suis jamais. Rétorqua la femme. Le regard de sa meilleure amie la fit soupirer. Okay, c'est bon, t'as gagné. Bonjour tout le monde. Ajouta-t-elle sympathiquement envers les autres.

Les six femmes restèrent à discuter simplement, le bras de la blonde passé autour de Regina, elles attendaient. Et puis après un long moment, finalement la porte s'ouvrit.

-Madame Swan, et madame Mills. Appela le maire.

-Oui c'est nous. Fit la brune en récupérant son bouquet sur le siège, avant de prendre la main de la blonde. Bonjour, merci de nous recevoir monsieur Spencer.

-Bonjour. Salua l'homme en retournant derrière la table, les futures mariées en face de lui, leurs amies derrière. Vous avez un témoin chacune?

-Oui, Elsa Andersen pour Emma. Fit la la concernée en s'approchant de son amie.

-Et Kathryn Nolan pour Regina. Informa la blonde derrière la future mariée.

-Bien, alors commençons. Accepta le maire. Les deux femmes récitèrent les promesses, signèrent les papiers, et finalement les questions fatidiques arrivèrent. Emma Swan, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Regina Mills?

-Oui, je le veux. Acquiesça la blonde.

-Regina Mills, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Emma Swan? Renchérit Albert Spencer.

-Oui, je le veux. Sourit doucement la brune.

-Alors l'échange des alliances. Enchaina le maire.

Chacune un anneau en main, les deux femmes le passèrent à l'annulaire de l'autre, partageant ainsi la même bague marquant leur union. Puis le maire les déclara mariées, et les deux femmes se rapprochèrent, sourire aux lèvres, s'enlaçant, pour finir par l'embrasser tendrement. Quand elles se séparèrent, les deux mariées se tournèrent vers leurs témoins et amies, et elles s'enlacèrent tour à tour, dans les félicitations et les remerciements. Puis elles saluèrent et remercièrent le maire, avant de s'échapper, quittant l'hôtel de ville, pour se rendre dans un restaurant pas loin, Regina tenant toujours son bouquet de fleurs d'une main, l'autre autour de sa toute jeune femme, qui la tenait par les épaules. Elles dinèrent toutes les six, dans une bonne ambiance pour une fois, malgré les dysfonctionnements des différentes amitiés. Le diner terminé, elles se séparèrent toutes, et une fois à leur immeuble, elles rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur, s'adossant chacune d'un côté.

-Alors, où veux tu faire l'amour en premier en tant que mariées? Demanda Regina, sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Sur le tapis dans le salon, juste devant la baie vitrée. Sourit la blonde.

-Donc nous ferons ça. Sourit la brune en se décollant de la paroi, pour venir se coller à sa femme. Je voulais savoir, quel nom nous allons porter maintenant? Demanda-t-elle alors que toujours collées elles allaient vers la porte de l'appartement.

-Swan vient de nul part. Remarqua Emma en ouvrant la porte, d'une main, l'autre dans le dos de la jeune femme.

-Dois je comprendre que tu veux prendre Mills, chérie? Sourit Regina, alors qu'elles entraient dans l'appartement.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de parents qui veut que ses enfants portent deux noms de famille, c'est long et agaçant. Souffla la blonde en claquant la porte derrière elles, entourant sa femme.

-Je suis d'accord. Sourit la brune en délaissant le bouquet de fleur au sol, avant de lier ses lèvres à celles de la blonde. Madame Mills, je vous aime.

-Moi de même madame Mills. Murmura Emma dans un sourire, alors que la brune la faisait reculer vers la baie vitrée.

-J'ai envie de toi. Grogna Regina, sa voix soudainement très rauque, alors qu'elle faisait tomber la veste du tailleur.

-J'avais plutôt compris au moment où tu m'as demandé où je voulais faire l'amour en premier. Rit la blonde avant d'être plaquée contre la baie vitrée. Et au restaurant, quand ta main s'est retrouvée entre mes jambes. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Tu as rougis et souris, à ce moment là. Remarqua la brune en ouvrant la chemise, avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les vêtements tombèrent progressivement et quand elles furent nues, Regina pressa sa femme un peu plus contre la vitre, bien décidée à marquer cette nuit là, cette journée si importante pour elles.

Emma sortit de son sommeil en entendant des claquements lointain, et grogna. Elle avait la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, la couette remontée aux épaules, les membres de sa femme endormie enroulés autour d'elle, ainsi que sa poitrine pressée dans son dos, et son propre corps était lourd, elle voulait resté au lit. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle distinguait bien le bruit de coups sur la porte. Elle se redressa difficilement, ses muscles la tirant, et tenta de sortir de l'étreinte de sa femme.

-Reste la. Grogna Regina encore endormie.

-Je reviens, mon coeur. Souffla Emma en sortant du lit, déposant un baiser sur le front de sa femme, avant d'attraper un peignoir qu'elle enfila.

Regina grogna, se remettant sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Elles avaient fait l'amour contre la vitre, puis au salon, dans le canapé, puis elles avaient fini par arriver dans leurs chambre, où Emma avait enfiler caravate et talons pour tenir sa promesse et avaient donc remis ça dans leurs lit, se couchant finalement très tard. Le peignoir de la brune entourée sur elle, Emma alla à la porte, sur laquelle la personne frappait toujours. Et sûre que le noeud était bien serré, elle ouvrit la porte. Face à elle, la mère de sa femme se tenait droite, les lèvres peintes en rouge, dans une robe droite et noire, la dévisageant, de haut en bas. Emma comprit vite, qu'elle ne la reconnaissait pas, pourtant en six ans de travail dans le cabinet, auprès de la brune, elle avait croisé Cora Mills plus d'une fois, sauf la dernière année. Étrangement, depuis que Regina et elle sortaient ensemble, la mère de celle ci n'avaient pas mis un pied dans le bureau.

-Bonjour. Fit finalement la blonde en voyant que le silence s'installait depuis un moment et que la femme n'avait pas l'air prête à parler.

-Vous êtes? Grogna la femme.

-Emma, Emma Swan, on s'est vues plusieurs fois madame, je suis la secrétaire de votre fille. Répondit calmement Emma, en tentant de remettre ses cheveux en ordre.

-Ma fille est en colocation avec vous? Fit Cora en la regardant de haut en mas.

-Non. Pas tout à fait. Répondit la blonde, qui commençait à pester intérieurement contre sa femme. Puis je vous inviter à entrer madame Mills?

Dans son lit, Regina se redressa vivement, pendant que sa mère pénétrait dans l'appartement. Paniquant elle sortit du lit, à la recherche de vêtements.

-C'est le peignoir de ma fille. Je lui ai offert l'an dernier. Remarqua Cora, sac en main, regardant partout autour d'elle. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Je...et bien...Regina...Bégaya Emma.

-Maman! Coupa la brune en arrivant, vêtue d'une culotte et de la chemise de la blonde, le seul vêtement descend qu'elle avait trouvé.

-Chérie. Salua sa mère en lui faisant une bise rapide. Tu m'expliques?

-Heu, oui bien sûr, mais que fais tu là? Demanda Regina, bégayante.

-Je ne t'aie pas vue depuis des mois, et tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles, sauf pour annuler chaque rendez vous familial. Je suis donc venue te voir, prendre de tes nouvelles, voir ton nouvel appartement, et je découvre ta secrétaire dans ton peignoir. Remarqua Cora en allant vers la cuisine.

Regina passa rapidement devant elle, lançant la machine à café, et quand elle se tourna de nouveau, sa mère était accoudée sur le comptoir, attendant des réponses, comme si elle était une adolescente, et sa...sa femme était à l'entrée de la pièce, les bras croisés, un sourcil arqué, elle aussi voulait des réponses. Regina se savait réellement en mauvaise posture. Tentant de retrouver une certaine contenance, elle se tourna pour attraper trois tasses.

-Maman, Emma et moi sortons ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Informa-t-elle, en posant les tasses.

-Je comprends mieux sa tenue. Souffla Cora. Mais je voudrais voudrais discuter avec toi, peut-être pourrais tu...? Sous-entendit-elle en montrant discrètement des yeux la blonde qui comprit de suite, elle demandait à ce qu'elle parte.

-Oh madame Mills, je peux vous laisser seules, je vais au salon. Expliqua Emma.

-Je ne voudrais pas être impolie, mais j'aimerais avoir une discussion privée avec ma fille sur son attitude, si vous pouviez rentrer chez vous se serait mieux. Fit poliment la femme.

-Je n'ai rien contre cette idée. Toute fois cela me parait impossible, étant donné que je vis ici. Argua la blonde, avant de foudroyer sa compagne du regard.

-Pardon? S'étonna Cora avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Puis je savoir pourquoi ni moi ni ta soeur ne sommes au courant de ton emménagement avec ta compagne? Gronda-t-elle.

Regina se tut, servant les trois tasses qu'elle poussa devant elles, la blonde les rejoignant, prenant sa tasse, s'accoudant au comptoir près de la mère de sa femme, laissant un large écart entre elle.

-J'aimerais savoir aussi. Argua Emma.

-Je suis perdue là. Et je déteste ça. Je déteste encore plus devoir le reconnaitre. Soupira Cora, agacée.

Regina le savait, sa mère pouvait être une femme douce, présente et adorable, plus encore depuis qu'elle était grand-mère, mais c'était aussi une tornade. Quand elle était en colère, frustrée, agacée, ou comme c'était le cas là, dans une situation qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, elle devenait aigrie, méchante, et mordante. Alors la brune devait parler, si elle ne le faisait pas, elle risquait des problèmes, mais pas seulement des problèmes maintenant, des problèmes sur le long terme. Sans parler de sa femme. Moins d'une journée qu'elles étaient mariées et elle avait déjà des soucis avec sa femme. Femme qu'elle venait de présenter comme compagne. Elle était dans un beau bric à brac. La veille en s'endormant, elle s'était imaginée se lever après avoir encore fait l'amour à sa femme, pour préparer des cafés avant d'aller au salon, pour manger un petit déjeuné. Petit déjeuné!

-Je peux faire du pain perdu, je meurs de faim. S'exclama-t-elle faussement, se tournant, échappant aux questions.

Emma soupira, n'en revenant pas, sa femme si tête de mule, forte et provocatrice, qui avait le dernier mot à tout -ou presque depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble- fuyait la discussion avec sa mère.

-Madame Mills, reprit-elle, je sors avec votre fille depuis un an, et vis avec elle depuis six mois environ. Informa Emma, omettant le mariage pour le moment, ne voulant pas tout dire d'un coup. Je ne savais pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant. Pour tout vous dire je travaille avec Regina depuis six années, et l'aime depuis presque autant de temps. Je ne pensais pas avoir ma chance avec elle. Elle se coupa regardant son café. N'ayant pas de famille, je dois reconnaître que durant ma relation avec Regina, je savais bien évidemment que vous existiez puisque je vous avais rencontré au bureau, mais je n'avais pas pensé à la rencontre avec vous, je n'ai donc pas parler avec Regina pour savoir si vous connaissiez ma relation avec votre fille.

-Oh mais vous n'aviez rien à faire vous, c'est ma fille qui aurait du en parler. Mais je vous remercie pour votre franchise, ça change en cette matinée. Argua Cora, avant de foudroyer sa fille des yeux, celle ci tentant de les éviter.

-Okay, je..Emma se releva. Je vais vous laisser. Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller. Déclara-t-elle.

-Emma. Soupira la brune en la regardant.

-Non. Coupa la blonde. J'ai besoin d'une douche, et d'être seule. Et comme ça vous pourrez discuter entre mère et fille, je veux pas déranger, plus que ça. Argua-t-elle, avant de faire demi tour.

-Tu l'as blessée. Entendit Emma, venant de la mère de sa femme.

Une part d'elle voulait défendre la brune, mais une part plus grande encore voulait la laisser se dépatouiller, parce que oui, Cora avait raison, elle était blessée. Durant toute sa vie elle avait vu les gens avoir honte d'elle, la repousser, elle n'avait jamais été à sa place. Avec ses amies, elle se sentait mieux, mais avec Regina, depuis un an, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était là où elle devait être, elle avait enfin trouvé sa place. Et aujourd'hui, le lendemain de leur mariage, elle découvrait que sa femme avait honte d'elle, qu'elle n'avait rien dit à sa famille. Et pourtant elles avaient passé un an ensemble, la moitié de l'année à vivre ensemble et elles avaient des projets pour l'avenir sur des décennies puisqu'elles voulaient des enfants, elles s'étaient mariées, et malgré tout, Regina s'était tut. Alors elle avait besoin d'être seule, besoin de se noyer dans sa douche comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle resta sous l'eau pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait un peu menti à Cora. Elle avait réalisé une fois en un an qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré plus officiellement la famille de sa compagne. C'était quelques mois auparavant, quand elles avaient fêté Noël en amoureuses, leurs premier noël ensemble, et dans leurs appartement commun. Ce soir là Emma c'était confiée, disant que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait quelqu'un ce jour là, en dehors de ses amies, la première fois qu'elle aimait et était aimée entièrement pour ce qu'elle est en vingt huit ans. Regina n'avait rien dit, se contentant de la serrer et de l'embrasser sur le crâne devant un film de cette période. Et là la blonde avait réalisé que si elle n'avait pas de famille, sa compagne en avait une, une qu'elle n'avait jamais vu depuis le début de leur relation, dont elle entendait parler que dans des anecdotes passées, mais elle n'avait rien dit, par peur d'effrayer Regina, de tout gâcher dans leur premier Noël. Elle l'avait laissé venir à elle, et puis cette pensée lui était sortie de la tête.  
Lavées, elle s'enroula dans une serviette, et quitta la salle de bain allant vers la chambre, mais elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte de cette dernière. Sans être vue, elle entendit les paroles des deux femmes dans la cuisine.

-Regina, dis moi, pourquoi? Demanda Cora. Cette jeune femme à l'air très bien, elle est jolie, polie, elle a un emploi stable, elle s'est apparement engagée, et elle n'a pas eu peur de dire qu'elle t'aimait, ainsi que de s'affirmer devant moi, ce qui est rare. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir présentée avant?

-Maman. Soupira Regina, avant de reconnaitre le parfum dans l'air.

La blonde avait un léger sourire, ravie d'avoir réussi à plaire à la mère de sa femme, malgré les circonstances. Elle alla dans la chambre, et alors qu'elle enfilait son jean sur ses sous-vêtements, elle reconnu les pas légers sur le sol.

-Emma. Souffla la brune.

La concernée se tourna en sautillant ajustant son jean, en le fermant. Quand elle releva la tête, son carré blond humide dans tout les sens, elle vit sa femme dans sa propre chemise, pieds nus, mal à l'aise et elle eut du mal à lui en vouloir.

-Quoi? Demanda Emma.

-Le petit déjeuné est prêt, viens s'il te plaît. Demanda doucement Regina. Enfin avec un teeshirt. Tenta-t-elle d'ironiser.

-Est ce que tu m'aimes vraiment? Est ce que je suis un morceau de ta famille? Et pas juste un moyen d'avoir des enfants? S'assura Emma.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune, n'en revenant pas. Je t'aime, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, je me suis engagée avec toi, alors que je l'avais jamais fait. Si je n'avais cherché qu'un moyen de fondé ma famille, j'aurais pris la première idiote venue, et non pas la femme la plus tête de mule, forte, déterminée qui existe, qui en plus me fait dépasser mes limites. Argua-t-elle en s'approchant pour poser ses mains sur les hanches nues de sa femme. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Alors pourquoi tu me caches? T'as honte? Demanda la blonde.

-Non, pas du tout. Assura Regina. Pourrais tu mettre un teeshirt chérie, et me suivre, si je dois faire des explications, j'aimerais le faire en une fois, et ma mère nous attend. Expliqua-t-elle.

Emma accepta et attrapa un teeshirt noir, manches courtes, qu'elle enfila, avant de suivre sa femme, tout aussi pieds nus qu'elle. Dans la cuisine, Cora buvait son café assise au comptoir, et Emma vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Regina mit le pain perdu devant elles, et reprit sa tasse de café, prenant une gorgée.

-Regina, parle, je crois qu'on avait finit par tomber d'accord, sur le fait que tout garder pour toi te faisait plus de mal que de bien. Rappela Emma en attrapant du pain perdu.

-Je sais, je sais. J'en reviens pas d'avoir perdu contre toi à ce débat la. Soupira Regina en s'accoudant face au deux femmes, sa mère les observant.

-Et pourtant c'est toi l'avocate. Rit doucement la blonde. Allez parle nous.

-Voilà, commença la brune dans un soupir, j'ai d'abord eu peur de l'engagement, lors je voulais être sûre avant que tu rencontres ma famille. Puis quand tout allait bien, qu'on parlait d'avenir, je me suis dis que je devais présenter Emma, mais j'ai eu peur, parce qu'à cet époque là Em', toi et moi avions comme point de discorde la différence de milieu dans lesquels nous avions été élevées. Je n'ai pas honte, et n'aurais jamais honte de toi. S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. J'avais peur que tu te sentes mal à l'aise dans ma famille, ou que le courant ne passe pas entre vous, et plus je reculais le moment de votre rencontre plus je gardais ma relation avec toi à l'abris, ainsi que celle avec ma famille.

-Tu te rends compte, ma fille, que tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça éternellement? Remarqua Cora.

-Je le sais bien sûr, mais je pensais que...Je sais pas à quoi je pensais. Soupira la brune. Je vous présente mes excuses à toute les deux pour avoir fait une boulette comme ça. Et Em', chérie, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait du mal, où d'avoir pu te faire ressentir que j'avais honte, ou que je ne t'aimais pas, parce que c'est tellement faux, je t'aime tellement. Ajouta-t-elle.

La blonde sourit doucement et lia sa main à celle de sa femme, avant de la ramener à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur ses phalanges.

-Je te pardonne. Sourit Emma.

Cora sourit discrètement en voyant la relation des deux, l'amour qui débordait de partout dans la pièce. Ce sentiment d'avoir l'être parfait à ses côtés lui manquait, son mari lui manquait.

-Ton père aurait adoré te voir heureuse ainsi. Souffla-t-elle.

-S'il te plaît ne parle pas de papa. Ou je vais pleurer. Marmonna Regina.

-Au lieu de pleurer, tu devrais aller t'habiller, on pourrait sortir comme ça. Sourit doucement Emma.

-Oui fais dont ça, je vais discuter et apprendre à connaitre ta compagne comme ça. Sourit Cora.

Regina les laissa, et les deux femmes commencèrent à parler, s'entendant rapidement. Elles passèrent le week-end ensemble, la mère de la brune dormant sur le lit improvisé dans la future chambre d'enfant. La brune était ravie de voir que ses peurs n'étaient pas réelles, les deux femmes s'entendaient très bien, et s'appréciaient. Le dimanche soir, elles mangeaient au salon, Cora et Regina assise sur le canapé, Emma par terre leurs faisant face. Le plat terminé, Emma alla chercher le dessert. Quand elle eut donné aux deux femmes leurs assiettes, elle se rassit.

-Je n'en reviens pas de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Soupira Cora, son regard passant des mains de la brune à celles de la blonde.

-De quoi tu parles maman? Demanda Regina perdue.

-Ce sont des alliances, n'est ce pas? S'assura sa mère.

-Heu...je...j'allais te le dire. Je voulais juste que tu aimes Emma avant. Marmonna la brune.

-Tu t'es mariée sans ta famille? Interrogea Cora.

-Je n'ai pas fait un grand mariage comme Zelena. On a signé les papiers devant le maire, échangés les alliances, et voilà. On avait quatre amies en témoins, et voilà. Se justifia la brune.

-Cora, reprit la blonde en utilisant le prénom de la femme y étant autorisée depuis la veille au soir, nous ne nous sommes pas mariées parce que nous avons besoin de cet acte pour nous prouver que nous nous aimons. Nous l'avons fait parce que nous souhaitons adopter ensemble, et pour cela le mariage est obligatoire. Nous voulions juste signer les papiers.

-Adopter? Releva Cora.

-Oui, un enfant de quelques années. Emma étant orpheline, on aimerait donné à un enfant la chance qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Sourit Regina.

-Avez vous entamé les procédures? Demanda sa mère.

-Pas encore, on s'est mariées vendredi soir. Rit Emma.

-Oh je ne suis pas arrivée au meilleur moment alors. Rit Cora, faisant rougir sa fille au sous entendu.

-Et bien disons que le week-end n'est clairement pas celui que nous avions prévu, mais il est très bien aussi. Assura la blonde. Regina vous dirait la même chose si elle n'était pas aussi gênée. Se moqua-t-elle.

Les deux femmes rirent du rougissement de la brune, avant que cette dernière ne finisse par se reprendre. Le week-end avait été clairement agité, elle était jeune mariée, elle avait une femme merveilleuse et en plus de cela elle et sa mère s'entendaient parfaitement bien. La vie de famille serait simplifiée pour les fêtes, et les diners, et tout les moments ensemble à venir.


	5. 4 : Adoption surprise.

Emma regarda son téléphone sonner, et écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait exactement qui c'était. Elle attendait cet appel depuis des semaines, des mois peut-être. Cela faisait un an qu'elle et Regina étaient mariées, et presque autant que l'adoption était lancée. Peu de temps après la visite surprise de Cora, la brune avait présenté sa femme à sa soeur et le mari de celle ci, et une fois de plus Emma c'était parfaitement bien intégrée à leurs vies. Depuis ils faisaient les fêtes ensemble, la blonde était présente à chaque moment familial, chaque anniversaire, et tout se passait toujours très bien. Alors à peine deux semaines après leur union, les deux femmes avaient commencé à monter leur dossier pour l'adoption, et Emma n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sortir avec une avocate, le charabia administratif et juridique ne lui était pas toujours parfaitement compréhensible contrairement à Regina. Le dossier avait été rapidement rempli, les lettres de Zelena, Cora, et Robin, la famille de Regina, étaient venues compléter celles de leurs deux meilleures amies. Le fils de Zelena et Robin, Rolland, avait tenu, du haut de ses neuf ans, à faire une lettre, et étrangement ça avait plus à l'assistante sociale. Elles avaient rapidement obtenu l'autorisation d'adopter, et attendait maintenant un appel pour leurs dire qu'un petit enfant d'entre un et cinq ans, les attendait. Elles patientaient depuis des mois, et étaient terrorisées à l'idée que ça n'arrive jamais. Alors quand le numéro apparu sur l'écran du téléphone de la blonde, qui était posé sur la table de réunion, à laquelle le couple était attablée, pour déjeuné ensemble, Emma se tendit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Regina, avant de suivre son regard. Oh mon dieu! Soupira-t-elle. Mais réponds Em'!

La blonde réagit juste à temps, attrapant son téléphone, elle décrocha et le porta à son oreille.

*Allo?...Oui, c'est moi...Ma femme est à côté, je vous mets sur haut parleur.* Décida la blonde, voyant la brune lui faire signe en face.

*Bonjour mesdames Mills.* Salua l'assistante sociale.

*Bonjour, madame Blue. Avez vous de bonne nouvelle?* Enchaina rapidement Regina, incapable de patienter plus longtemps.

*Et bien, bonne je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une proposition.* Commença la femme. *Dans le foyer dont je m'occupe, est arrivé il y quelques temps une petit fille de quatre ans et trois mois et un garçon de cinq ans et onze mois. Ils sont frères et soeurs. Orphelins de naissance pour la petite fille, le garçon n'a aucun souvenir de ses parents biologiques, ils n'ont jamais eu de famille stable, ils sont adorables, polis, timides, mais vraiment des anges. Je sais bien sûr que vous vous attendiez à adopter un seul enfant, mais si vous êtes d'accord vous pourriez être mères des deux enfants dès la semaine prochaine.* Proposa-t-elle.

*Nous ne-*

*Vous nous laisser une minute.* Coupa Emma.

*Bien entendu.* Accepta la femme.

La blonde attrapa le bras de sa femme et la tira loin du téléphone, avant de reprendre à voix basse.

-On dit oui. Fit-elle.

-Emma, deux enfants, c'est-

-Une chance incroyable. Coupa à nouveau la blonde. Écoute, très peu de parents diront oui à deux frères et soeurs, alors ils seront séparés si jamais d'ici quelques mois on trouve personne pour les deux. On veut plusieurs enfants, alors je sais on en voulait un, et un autre plus tard. Mais là c'est notre chance Regina. J'ai été séparée d'amis tellement incroyables, qui étaient comme des frères et soeurs à cause de ces foutus foyers et familles d'accueils. Ils doivent représenter tout l'un pour l'autre, ils s'aiment déjà, il auront déjà un point d'équilibre, ça les aidera avec nous aussi. On peut pas dire non. Je t'en prie, Gina dis oui.

-J'ai peur, Emma. Murmura la brune.

-Je sais, et moi aussi, mais j'ai encore plus peur de les voir partir. On pourrait être de supers mamans pour les deux, je nous en sait capable. Assura Emma. Imagine, Gina, juste imagine cinq minutes, le salon, le soleil qui se couche au loin, la télé allumée sur un film familial, moi dans l'angle du canapé, toi vautré sur moi comme toujours, entre tes bras notre petite fille, dans mes bras notre petit garçon. Imagine toi les repas de famille. Leurs sourires devant tes pancakes et mon chocolat chaud.

La blonde se tut, et Regina hésita encore quelques secondes, avant de l'embrasser furtivement, puis de retourner vers le téléphone.

*Madame Blue?* Appela-t-elle, près du téléphone posé sur la table, sa femme se rasseyant face à elle.

*Oui?* fit la femme.

*Quand pouvons nous les rencontrer?* Demanda-t-elle, le sourire de la blonde éclairant son visage.

*Dès demain. Le samedi, dès onze heure vous pouvez venir.* Répondit la femme. *Donc vous êtes partantes pour les deux?*

*Oui. Nous aurions besoin d'un peu de temps, pour adapter la chambre d'enfant, mais oui nous sommes partantes.* Acquiesça Regina.

*Bien, nous parlerons de la suite des choses demain après la rencontre avec les enfants dans ce cas.* Accepta Blue.

*Une dernière question.* S'empressa d'ajouter la blonde. *Leurs prénoms?*

*Erwann et Anaëlle.* Répondit la femme. *Je vous dis à demain.*

Le bip du fin de conversation résonna, alors que le sourire des deux femmes s'esquissaient lentement.

-Erwann et Anaëlle. Sourit la brune.

-Erwann et Anaëlle. Chantonna la blonde, avec un plus grand sourire. On va avoir des enfants.

-Nos enfants. Acquiesça Regina, tentant de réalisé.

Elle finit par se lever pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa femme, les bras autour de son cou, pour l'embrasser.

-Pas de sexe au bureau. Argua Emma, les mains à peine posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

-Aujourd'hui est exceptionnel. Souffla la brune.

-Seulement en deux ans tu as toujours trouvé des excuses pour m'embrasser et m'aguicher au bureau. Tu m'écoutes jamais. Gloussa la blonde.

-Tu n'es pas convaincante. Ton corps cri oui, c'est ta raison qui me repousse. Et tout de suite, ta raison je ne l'aime pas. Murmura Regina en l'embrassant.

Elles restèrent à s'embrasser un moment, avant de reprendre le travail, en finissant leur repas interrompu. La concentration et l'efficacité se firent absentes en cette fin de journée, à tel point qu'elles décidèrent de rentrer alors qu'il était à peine dix huit heure. Une fois chez elles, Regina cuisina, laissant la blonde se doucher, et puis elles échangèrent. Une fois en pyjama, elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon, assises à la table basse, la télé allumée, elles se mirent à manger, sans rien se dire. Toutes deux étaient perdues, heureuses mais perdues, parce qu'elles avaient prévu l'arrivée de leur enfant depuis des mois, depuis le premier papier rempli du dossier d'adoption, mais elles n'avaient jamais envisagé d'avoir deux enfants. Emma finit son assiette, et se tourna finalement vers sa femme.

-Tu regrettes d'avoir accepté d'adopter les deux? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, mais j'ai la trouille. Murmura Regina en posant son assiette. J'avais déjà peur de pas réussir avec un enfant alors deux... Sous-entendit-elle.

-Mais on est ensemble, on est deux, et tout ira bien. Assura Emma, en se déplaçant pour attraper la jeune femme dans ses bras. Gina, personne n'adopte les frères et soeur. Déjà passé les deux ou trois ans, un enfant perd ses chances d'être adopté. J'avais des parents les quatre premières années de ma vie, mais j'ai été renvoyé au foyer, seulement j'étais trop vieille pour être adoptée. Elle laissa sa tête tombée en arrière sur le dossier. Ils ont six ans et quatre ans, Anaëlle à peut-être une chance d'être adopté un jour, mais elle serait séparée de son frère. Et franchement je refuse totalement ça, je veux pas que ces petits bouts finissent séparés ou sans parents.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, on sera là. Promit Regina, qui la sentait fébrile. Elle se colla à elle, un bras autour de son corps, venant embrasser sa mâchoire. Les parents qui ne t'ont pas adoptée sont des idiots, ils ont laissé filer un petit ange.

-Je t'aime. Murmura la blonde. Et je veux pas laisser filer ces deux petits anges. Si je pouvais j'essaierais de faire en sorte que personne ne vive ce que j'ai vécu, je voudrais sauver tout les orphelins.

-Oui, alors là, Em' je t'aime mais oublies, on aura jamais assez de temps, de place et d'argent pour eux tous. Tenta d'ironiser la brune, pour faire sourire sa belle.

-Mais j'ai le droit d'espérer que tout les orphelins auront leur chance. Souffla Emma.

-Et je vais espérer avec toi. Acquiesça Regina en posant son front contre la tempe de la jeune femme. Et nous allons donner leurs chances à deux enfants.

-Oui, à deux frère et soeur. Sourit la blonde en se pressant contre elle. J'aurais adoré avoir un frère en foyer.

Regina passa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau pâle du flanc de la jeune femme, comme une caresse simple et tendre, une effleurement doux. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose sur les géniteurs de sa femme, celle ci avait mit du temps mais avait fini par lui parler de son enfance, de sa vie en foyer, en famille d'accueil, elle lui avait parlé des mauvais mais aussi des bons moments.

-Tu as déjà cherché tes parents biologiques? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-J'ai essayé. Murmura Emma. Mais ma mère m'a abandonnée à la naissance, et elle a accouché sous x, quant à mon père il ne sait pas montré, il ne m'a pas reconnu, et donc ça s'est arrêté là, parce que sans un nom, ou une seule information je pouvais pas faire grand chose. J'avais vingt ans quand j'ai su ça, quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour toi j'ai cherché dans les documents, mais rien de plus. Alors j'ai décidé d'accepter que je venais de personne, et que c'était à moi de définir qui j'étais. Raconta-t-elle.

-Em'..Soupira la brune en caressant sa tête. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, et je suis fière d'être la tienne.

-Et je suis fière qu'on devienne mamans ensemble. Sourit la blonde. On va tout déchirer.

-Je n'en doute pas. Sourit Regina en venant chercher un baiser. On va se coucher mon amour? Je pense que le sommeil ne sera pas de trop.

-Oui, je voudrais pas ressembler à un zombie quand je rencontrerais nos enfants. Gloussa Emma.

Regina rit en la suivant vers la chambre, la télé éteinte en se relevant. Elles se glissèrent dans leur lit après un rapide passage par la salle de bain. Dans les draps, Emma enroula ses bras autour de la brune, la serrant contre son torse.  
Au matin, elles se firent un petit déjeuné de pancakes, s'habillèrent après une douche, Regina se maquilla un moment, avant de venir mettre une pile de pancakes dans une jolie boite, justifiant ça par le fait que " _sait on jamais, peut-être qu'un pancakes pour aider à les rassurer sur le fait qu'on veut que leur bonheur_ ". En la regardant faire, Emma ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait aimer avoir une maman comme ça. Sac sur l'épaule, les deux femmes quittèrent l'appartement et allèrent prendre la voiture, partant vers l'orphelinat. Devant celui ci, les deux femmes ne descendirent pas tout de suite, un peu craintives.

-Tout va bien se passer. Assura la blonde, tentant de la rassurer, tout en se rassurant elle même.

-Y a intérêt. Marmonna la brune, en compressant sa main dans la sienne.

Emma l'amena à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur sa peau. Puis en un regard elles se mirent d'accord et quittèrent la voiture. Elle entrèrent devant l'orphelinat quelques secondes après et se présentèrent à la femme qui était là. Elles se rendirent alors dans la salle ouverte sur le jardin, qui était le foyer du bâtiment, là où les enfants se retrouvaient, mais aussi là où les bénévoles et potentiels parents rencontraient les enfants. Cet orphelinat était celui dans lequel Emma était bénévole depuis des années, elle connaissait donc tout le personnel, plusieurs enfants et quand elles avaient décidé de lancer la procédure d'adoption, il leur avait paru normal de venir ici. Et assises autour d'une table ronde devant la baie vitrée ouverte, elles attendaient silencieusement. Et puis Blue arriva deux enfants à côté d'elle, marchant vers les deux femmes. Ces dernières en la voyant se levèrent la saluant poliment, en serrant sa main, alors qu'elle regardaient les enfants. Les deux avait des cheveux blonds foncés, très bouclés et courts pour le garçon, tout aussi bouclés mais tombant sur les épaules et devant le visage de la petite. Cette dernière serrait un doudou contre son torse, en se cachant derrière son frère, qui la protégeait.

-Bonjour. Souffla la brune en se baissant pour s'accroupir. Je suis Regina. Et c'est ma femme, Emma. Ajouta-t-elle en montrant la blonde à ses côtés.

-Erwann. Répondit timidement l'enfant en la détaillant de ces grands yeux marron clairs. Et c'est ma petite soeur Anaëlle. Vous allez nous garder?

-Tu aimerais? Demanda Regina.

-Bah ouais. Mais les gens qui nous prennent dans leur maison à chaque fois ils nous abandonnent après. Alors, bon.. Marmonna le garçon, clairement triste et mal à l'aise.

-Et bien nous on voudrait vous garder si vous voulez, mais pas dès aujourd'hui. Intervint Emma.

-Pouquoi? Interrogea Anaëlle toujours derrière son frère.

-Et bien parce que nous devons respecter quelques règles, et vous préparer une belle chambre chez nous. Répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

-On dormira tout les deux? S'assura Erwann.

-Vous aurez chacun un lit mais vous serez dans la même chambre. Ça vous va? Proposa Regina.

-Oui c'est cool. Sourit l'enfant. Madame Blue, on a le droit de rester avec elles un peu?

-Bien sur les enfants. Je vais voir les autres, vous savez où me trouver. Accepta la femme avec un sourire, avant de s'accroupir vers la petite fille. Ça va aller Anaëlle?

-Oui, mais... Bredouilla la petite cachée derrière ses cheveux et sa peluche, laissant des coups d'oeil gênés vers les deux femmes. Elles vont être nos mamans pour de vrai de vrai?

-Oui, si tu le veux. Acquiesça l'assistante sociale.

-Ça veut dire qu'on pourra plus jamais être sans parents? Demanda Anaëlle.

-Et bien non, Emma et Regina seront là pour vous deux. Assura Blue. Ne sois pas timide, elles sont très gentilles, tu vas voir.

Anaëlle hocha la tête et se retourna vers son frère. Elle s'accrocha à son bras, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la blonde.

-Salut ma puce. Sourit Emma. Il est joli ton doudou, il a un nom?

-Oui, c'est Nono, il m'empêche de faire des cauchemars. Sourit-elle timidement en montrant son doudou. Je l'ai gagné il y a longtemps, il est à moi, on peut pas me le reprendre. Argua-t-elle en serrant la peluche sur son torse.

-On te le prendra pas c'est promis, c'est à toi. Et si quelqu'un essaye de te le prendre, tu me le dis, et je l'en empêcherais, ok? Proposa la blonde.

L'enfant hocha rapidement la tête avec un sourire.

-Vous allez vraiment nous gardez hein? Demanda Erwan.

-Oui. Sourit la brune.

-Pourquoi nous? Interrogea-t-il.

-Parce que vous méritez une famille comme tout les enfants du monde, et qu'on veut vous l'offrir. Expliqua Regina.

-Vous restez longtemps? Enchaina Anaëlle.

-Le plus qu'on peut. Promit Emma. Vous aimez les pancakes? Sourit-elle. Les deux hochèrent la tête avec de grands yeux. Gina en a fait des super bons pour vous.

Avec l'aide des deux femmes, ils s'installèrent autour de la table et Regina sorti les pancakes pour les donner aux deux enfants. Alors qu'ils avaient la bouche pleine, Anaëlle assise sur les jambes d'Emma, étant trop petite sinon, le petit garçon prit la parole malgré ses joues rondes.

-Regina, tu nous en feras d'autres? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur, j'en fais tout les dimanches matins, et même le samedi souvent. Assura la brune.

-Des fois le matin dans la semaine. Ajouta Emma dans un sourire. Faut juste lui demander, et faire des yeux de chiot.

-C'est quoi les yeux de chiot? Demanda Erwann.

-C'est ça. Répondit la blonde en faisant la moue, plissant les sourcils et battant des cils pour se rendre toute mignonne.

Les deux enfants rirent, alors que Regina pouffa avant de frapper gentiment l'épaule de sa femme.

-Ne leur apprend pas à me faire craquer, pas dès maintenant. Rit la brune.

Emma lui offrit un sourire enfantin, faisant rire un peu plus les enfants. Ces deux là finirent leurs pancakes, et Anaëlle resta sur les genoux de la blonde, avant de venir attraper la courte tresse poser sur l'épaule. Emma avait attaché ses cheveux, dans deux tresses collées au crâne, légèrement tombée sur le début de ses épaules, le carré blond de la jeune femme ayant poussé jusqu'à sous la ligne de sa clavicule.

-C'est toi qu'a fait? Demanda l'enfant en tenant l'une des tresses.

-Oui, t'aime bien? Sourit Emma.

-Tu peux m'en faire une. Personne ne me coiffe ici. Réclama Anaëlle en faisant la moue.

-Bien sur. Accepta la blonde en remettant la petite fille sur ses genoux, dos à elle, prête à tresser ses cheveux. Mon coeur, tu me passe ta brosse à cheveux?

Regina fouilla son sac et lui donna. Puis la blonde se mit à tresser les cheveux blonds bouclés de l'enfant, partant de la base de son crâne. Erwann et la brune à côté se mirent à parler avec elles, les deux enfants apprenant à mieux connaître leurs futures mamans, et vice versa. La tresse coiffée, la petite fille sourit en se voyant dans la vitre derrière. Elle remercia Emma d'un bisou gêné, sur la joue avant de cacher son visage dans sa peluche. Amusée et attendrie, la blonde la reprit sur ses genoux, pour la serrer doucement dans ses bras.

-Emma? Appela Anaëlle, timidement.

-Oui? Sourit doucement la blonde.

-Tu pourras refaire des fois? Demanda l'enfant en montrant ses cheveux.

-Bien sur. Accepta Emma avec un sourire. Et tu sais quoi? Regina elle fait des supers coiffures aussi.

-Oh c'est cool. Sourit Anaëlle. Les dames avant elles voulaient jamais.

Emma sourit tristement, elle connaissaient ça, elle avait souvent été mise de côté, sans parlé du nombre de fois où elle était arrivée à l'école, ses cheveux blonds dans tout les sens et tout emmêlés parce que dans les foyers ou les familles d'accueil personne ne voulait bien l'aider. À la maternelle, elle avait eu une prof adorable pour l'aider avec ses cheveux, et puis au primaire elle l'avait retrouvé, ce qui lui avait permit d'apprendre à se dépatouiller de ses boucles blondes. Elle resserra alors ses bras autour de la petite.

-Nous on voudra. Promis. Souffla-t-elle avant d'embrasser la tête blonde.

Ils passèrent plus de deux heures dans le jardin, à discuter, avant que les enfants se plaignent de la faim, et que se soit l'heure pour l'orphelinat de manger. Alors avant de partir les deux femmes embrassèrent les enfants, faisant la promesses de venir dans la semaine prochaine.  
Il leurs fallut deux semaines pour régler la procédure ainsi qu'acheter un lit d'enfant en plus de celui qu'elles avaient déjà, réaménageant la chambre pour les deux. Finalement, seize jours après la rencontre avec les deux, elles purent les faire quitter l'orphelinat. Elles étaient aller les voir fréquemment durant ces quelques jours, et avaient appris à les connaître très bien, c'était deux petits génies, polis et adorables, qu'elles avaient hâte de voir au quotidien. Alors le samedi matin, quand elles arrivèrent à l'orphelinat, ils étaient tout les deux avec Madame Blue, leurs deux valises d'affaires avec eux, Anaëlle serrant son doudou contre son torse. La voiture garée, les deux femmes allèrent remercier l'assistante sociale, et les enfants, avec l'autorisation, se précipitèrent dans la voiture, ravis de pouvoir quitter l'orphelinat pour une vrai maison avec les deux femmes qu'ils adoraient.  
Une fois à l'appartement, Emma ouvrit la porte et les enfants restèrent bouche bée devant l'appartement, c'était loin des différents lieux de vie qu'ils avaient eu avant.

-C'est trop beau. Souffla Erwann collé à la grande baie vitrée.

-Moi aussi j'adore. La vue est belle. Sourit Emma accroupie à côté de lui.

-C'est bien plus grand que les autres endroits où on était avec Anaëlle avant. Confia-t-il.

-Je sais, les foyers et les familles d'accueils sont rarement top. Se souvint la blonde.

-Comment tu sais? Demanda Erwann en la regardant.

-J'ai jamais eu de famille avant Regina. J'ai pas de papa ou de maman. J'ai grandi toute seule dans les foyers. Confia Emma.

-Comme Anaëlle et moi? S'assura l'enfant.

-Oui, mais vous nous avez maintenant, et avec Regina on va tout faire pour vous, ok? Rassura la blonde. Elle serra la main de l'enfant dans la sienne. Tu veux voir ta chambre?

Erwann hocha vivement la tête, et ils rejoignirent Regina et Anaëlle dans la chambre des mamans, pour ensuite aller vers le couloir. Elles leurs montrèrent la salle de bain et puis arrivèrent à la chambre d'enfants. La blonde ouvrit la porte, et les yeux des deux plus jeunes s'écarquillèrent. La chambre étant grande, lumineuse, avec une grande fenêtre, les deux lits d'enfants de chaque côté, une armoire d'un autre, un coffre à jouets entre les deux lits, un tapis coloré. D'un coup, Anaëlle se mit courir vers l'un des lit.

-C'est le mien! Déclara-t-elle en se dandinant pour grimper dessus.

-Si tu veux. Acquiesça Emma en s'approchant. Elle attrapa deux housses de couette au bout du lit et les montra. Alors tu préfère une princesse sur son cheval, ou un joli panda?

-Panda! S'exclama l'enfant.

-D'accord. Accepta la blonde en reposant celle de princesse pour en prendre deux autres. Et toi Erwann, tu préfères un lion craquant, ou la princesse, ou les poids de couleurs? Proposa-t-elle.

-Bah le lion est bien. Réclama le garçon.

Emma lança alors la couette à sa femme, et chacune de leurs côté elles se mirent à faire le lit, en s'amusant avec les enfants. Les couettes mises, le matelas couvert auparavant, elles mirent la taie d'oreiller, un soleil pour Erwann, et un motif de bambou pour sa soeur. Cette dernière se glissa dans son lit, la blonde assise dessus.

-Tu veux déjà dormir? Rit Emma.

-Le lit est trop bien. Sourit Anaëlle en se laissant tomber dans les coussins.

-Donc tu n'as pas envie de voir les jouets et les peluches qu'on a acheté pour votre chambre? S'amusa la brune.

Les deux enfants se redressèrent vers elles rapidement, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Regina s'approcha du coffre, s'accroupissant devant, et alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement le couvercle, les deux enfants se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour mettre le nez dans le coffre. Les deux femmes avaient acheté quelques peluches, ainsi que des jouets, ayant découvert ceux que les frère et soeur adoraient en parlant avec eux. En voyant le contenu du coffre, les deux enfants à genoux s'accrochèrent au bord, sans oser toucher.

-On a le droit de jouer avec? Demanda Erwann.

-Bien sur. Acquiesça Regina, surprise par cette demande.

-C'est les votre, les enfants. Jouez avec autant que vous voulez. Sourit Emma, en passant une douce main sur la tête de la plus petite.

Les deux se penchèrent alors, et regardèrent. Sans étonnement, Erwann attrapa la voiture de police et avec un grand sourire il s'allongea à côté de Regina, qui était sur les genoux au sol, pour jouer sur le tapis. Anaëlle, avait la tête dans le coffre découvrant tout ce qu'il y avait, sous l'oeil attendri de la blonde. Finalement elle en sortit avec une grosse peluche en forme de girafe, se laissa tomber sur les fesses, la peluche près d'elle.

-Je peux l'appeler Jaja? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux femmes.

-Bien sur ma puce. Acquiesça Emma avant de se pencher dans le coffre pour en sortir deux peluches, une de lionceau et un singe. Et ceux la? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouli. Décida l'enfant en attrapant le singe pour le poser au sol.

-Et le bébé lion? Demanda Regina.

-Noux. Déclara Anaëlle. Ils sont trop beaux. J'aurais le droit de dormir avec des fois?

-Quand tu veux chérie. Assura la brune, en se laissant tomber sur les fesses, pour garder un oeil sur les deux enfants en même temps. Avez vous faim les enfants?

-Un peu oui. Firent timidement les deux.

Regina surprise par la réaction, fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers la blonde cherchant de l'aide. Emma comprenant, s'assit sur le sol, près d'Anaëlle et fit signe au garçon de venir. Sans lâcher sa voiture, Erwann vint vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, sa soeur avachie sur la cuisse de la blonde, Regina devant eux.

-Si vous avez faim vous pouvez le dire, vous avez le droit de demander des choses, droit de tout dire. C'est pas comme à l'orphelinat. D'accord? Expliqua Emma, en caressant les têtes blondes.

-Alors si on veut des pizzas, on a le droit de vous demander? S'assura Erwann.

-Bien sur. Sourit la blonde. On vous dira pas toujours oui, mais on vous écoutera toujours. Ok? Le garçon hocha la tête ravi. Anaëlle, ok, tu comprends?

-J'ai le droit de tout dire à toi et Gina. Comprit la petite fille.

-Exactement. Sourit Emma. Alors, vous voulez manger quoi? Les pizzas on garde pour ce soir.

Il fallut quelques propositions avant qu'ils soient tous d'accord, et ils partirent tout les quatre autour de la table, la petite dans sa chaise haute, et son frère sur un coussin le rehaussant. Regina cuisina simplement et rapidement. Durant tout le repas, les deux toutes fraîches mamans discutèrent avec les enfants, profitant de l'instant, avant de passer une heure à jouer avec eux, puis de les coucher pour la sieste. Cette dernière se terminant, les deux femmes se rendirent dans la chambre, la blonde alla vers le lit Anaëlle -dans lequel les deux enfants dormaient n'ayant pas voulu se séparer- pendant que Regina rangea les valises de vêtements, ces derniers dans l'armoire, elle se tourna vers la blonde.

-Chérie. Appela-t-elle doucement. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de vêtements. Vu l'heure on pourrait aller leurs en acheter. Proposa-t-elle.

Emma accepta d'un signe de tête et se pencha, réveillant la petite tout doucement, avant de faire de même avec Erwann. La blonde sourit doucement en les voyant se réveiller, en tendant les bras vers elle à la recherche d'affection. Elle avait cherché sa famille toute sa vie, et aujourd'hui elle l'avait trouvée auprès de Regina et de ces deux adorables bouilles.


	6. 5 : Liens familiaux.

Il était deux heures de l'après midi, Emma travaillait sur un dossier, la brune en plein rendez vous avec un client sur un dossier juste à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait épuisée et usait de toute son énergie pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle avait très mal dormi la nuit dernière, après quelques heures dans les bras de sa femme, elles avaient fini par s'arrêter et la brune s'était endormie quelques minutes après, mais pas Emma. Alors elle était allée à la porte de la chambre de ses enfants et les avaient longuement regardé dormir. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils vivaient avec elles, Erwann avait presque sept ans, et Anaëlle avait cinq ans passé, les deux avaient évolués, plus avenants, plus affectueux et plus heureux. Ils les appelaient mamans depuis peu, et leurs racontaient tout, ils étaient une véritable famille. Les deux femmes avaient signé les papiers d'adoption depuis quelques mois, alors les enfants avaient pris le nom de Mills, tout comme leurs mamans. Quant à l'école, Erwann était en deuxième année d'école primaire, il apprenait à écrire et lire depuis plus d'un an et adorait ça, il était le meilleur de sa classe. Sa soeur, elle, était en grande section, professionnelle du coloriage, elle prenait aussi des cours de danse, à sa demande depuis quelques mois, et adoraient ça, sans parler de ces mamans qui étaient complètement sous le charme de leur blondinette dans un justaucorps virevoltant avec son petit chignon adorable. Les deux grandissaient sans jamais se séparer, heureux, ils aimaient profondément leurs mamans, et le montraient souvent, Anaëlle n'hésitant jamais à faire des dessins de famille, et le fait d'avoir enfin des parents avaient soudés encore plus -si c'était possible- les deux enfants, au plus grand bonheur d'Emma. Cette dernière était ravie de sa vie, de l'équilibre trouvé, alors maintenant elle avait peur de tout perdre, mais sa femme savait lui prouver chaque jours que l'amour qu'elle recevait n'était pas fait pour s'arrêter.  
Mais elle avait perdu le sommeil. Totalement. Depuis plus de deux semaine elle ne dormait pas ou plus, elle n'en savait pas la raison, mais elle passait ses nuits à admirer sa femme et ses enfants, et à lire ou regarder des films, et dans le pire des cas elle travaillait. La brune l'avait surprise deux fois en deux semaines, en se réveillant pour aller aux toilettes elle avait alors vu qu'elle était seule dans le lit, mais quand elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait Emma se contentait de dire que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas d'explication, alors elle mentait. Et la nuit dernière une fois de plus elle n'avait fait qu'observé les gens qu'elle aimait en entendant leur réveil. Alors en ce début d'après midi elle n'avait qu'une envie s'effondrer sur son bureau et dormir, si aucun client n'avait été là elle l'aurait fait, sa femme l'aurait probablement câlinée pour qu'elle aille mieux. Elle sursauta à la sonnerie du téléphone et vit le discret et furtif regard amusé de sa femme au bureau d'à côté. Elle décrocha rapidement.

*Bureau de Maître Mills. Emma Swan à l'appareil.* Fit la blonde, n'aimant toujours pas donné son nom de famille de jeune fille, mais c'était mieux, sinon les gens ne comprenait plus qui était Mills, qui était secrétaire et qui était avocate.

*Bonjour, je suis de l'école maternelle de Anaëlle Mills, pourriez vous me passer sa mère.* Se présenta la femme.

*Emma Mills, mon nom de jeune fille c'est Swan, mais Mills c'est aussi mon nom. Je...Je..Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?* Paniqua la jeune mère.

*Votre fille a pris un coup à la tête, une chute sur le terrain de foot, la tête a percuté le sol. Le médecin de l'école est avec elle, rien de grave à priori, mais il dit qu'elle va devoir rentrer se reposer. Et surtout elle réclame ses mamans.* Informa l'interlocutrice.

*Je..J'arrive tout de suite.* Assura Emma. Elle raccrocha et se leva, fermant son ordinateur, attrapant son sac, et regarda sa femme. Madame Mills, puis je vous voir quelque seconde s'il vous plaît?

-Bien sûr. Accepta Regina avant de se tourner vers sa cliente. Je reviens dans deux minutes, excusez moi.

Le couple se dirigea en dehors du bureau, la blonde avec son sac et sa veste. La porte fermée, elles se firent face.

-Anaëlle est tombée, elle s'est cognée la tête, je vais la chercher et la ramener à la maison. Je reviens pas du coup. Informa la blonde.

-Attends, attends, mon bébé s'est blessé?! Paniqua Regina.

-Je sais pas ce qu'elle a exactement, elle est tombée sur le terrain de foot et cogné la tête à ce que j'ai compris. Expliqua Emma.

-Ma fille est blessée et tu crois que tu vas y aller sans moi?! S'énerva la brune. Tu m'attends. Ordonna-t-elle.

Emma alla près de l'ascenseur, l'attendit deux minutes, et vit finalement sa femme en manteau traverser le couloir avec son sac pour prévenir son patron avant de revenir vers sa cliente à qui elle sera la main en s'excusant, et promettant de la rappeler le soir même. Finalement elles descendirent rapidement et allèrent à la voiture, pour vite partir pour l'école. Elles étaient toutes deux mortes de peur à l'idée que leur fille aille mal, même si c'était une égratignure, elles avaient peur, elles lui avaient promis que tout irait parfaitement bien maintenant qu'elle était leur fille, et elles ne voulaient surtout pas que ça devienne un mensonge. Alors à l'école elles demandèrent à la première personne qu'elles trouvèrent pour arriver à l'infirmerie où leur fille était, allongée dans son lit en boule, serrant sa peluche. Le médecin les vit, et s'approcha pour leur parler, mais Emma l'ignora se précipitant vers sa fille.

-Mon ananas. Souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant rapidement à côté d'elle.

Le surnom était né d'Erwann et était resté depuis pour toute la famille, la petite adorait.

-Maman. Marmonna Anaëlle en relevant le visage vers elle.

-Je suis là ma chérie, tout va bien, promis. Berça Emma, un bras autour de sa fille.

-J'ai mal à la tête. Pleurnicha l'enfant.

-Je sais. Mais ça passera vite, c'est promis. On va rentrer à la maison et tu vas te reposer. Assura la blonde.

-Maman tu vas rester avec moi? S'assura Anaëlle.

-Mon bébé, on va rester toute les deux avec toi. Intervint Regina en se rapprochant. Elle se pencha et vint embrasser les cheveux blonds foncés. Tout va bien.

Regina l'embrassa un peu plus, la rassurant à son tour, et la petite sourit doucement aux deux, ravie de les avoir. La blonde garda un bras autour de sa fille, et tourna la tête vers sa femme.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une belle bosse et un possible hématome, mais ça va aller. Elle doit se reposer pour éviter les vertiges et les maux de tête trop violents et trop longs. Mais tout va bien. Assura Regina.

-Tu me le promets? Interrogea Emma, dévorée par la peur que sa fille souffre.

-Je te le jure. Le médecin me l'a dit, si il se plante je lui fais un procès, et tu sais très bien que je gagne toujours. Tenta d'ironiser la brune pour la rassurer. Elle se pencha et embrassa la blonde.

-Ok, je te fais confiance. On rentre alors? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui, tu la portes, je vais prendre ses affaires. Souffla Regina en venant l'embrasser une dernière fois, puis de poser ses lèvres sur le front de la petite. On va rentrer à la maison mon amour.

La petite hocha la tête, et rapidement elle se retrouva affalée contre le torse de la blonde, qui la porta dès que Regina eu récupéré le cartable de sa fille. Le doudou toujours serré dans les bras d'Anaëlle, elles remercièrent le médecin, et quittèrent le bâtiment. Elles traversèrent la cour de l'école remplie d'enfants, c'était l'heure de la récréation depuis quelques minutes. Alors qu'elles étaient près de la grille, sur le point de sortir, elles furent arrêtées par un cri.

-Mamans!

En se tournant, elles virent Erwann arrivé en courant. Elles avaient choisi de les inscrire dans cette école pour leur permettre d'être ensemble puisque ça réunissait une grande section et l'école primaire. Alors le garçon était en pause, et avait vu ses mamans, donc il n'hésita pas une seconde à courir vers les deux femmes et se jeter dans les bras de la brune, serrant sa taille, la tête balancée en arrière.

-Mon coeur. Souffla Regina en caressant sa tête, un bras autour de lui.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là? Demanda-t-il.

-Ta soeur est tombée, elle a mal à la tête alors on la ramène pour qu'elle se repose. Expliqua la brune.

-Ananas? Interrogea son frère en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, lâchant Regina pour s'approcher de sa mère blonde. Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il en voyant les petits yeux fatigués de sa soeur au dessus de lui.

-Mal à la tête. Marmonna-t-elle. Mais maman et mama elles ont dit que ça irait, je vais à la maison.

-Je peux venir aussi? Réclama-t-il en regardant ses deux mères tour à tour.

-Non chaton, tu restes à l'école, et je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure. Répondit la blonde.

Elle tenta la moue de chien battu pour les faire craquer, et Regina se pencha vers lui, les bras autour de son petit corps frêle.

-Erwann, tu restes à l'école, et dans deux heures on vient te chercher. D'ici là ta soeur elle dort, et nous on s'en occupe. D'accord? Demanda la brune.

-Oui mama. Accepta l'enfant un peu déçu.

-Je t'aime mon coeur. Souffla la brune en embrassant lentement son front.

-Moi aussi mama. Murmura Erwann. Elle va bien aller, hein? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est promis. Retourne jouer avec tes copains, tout va bien. Promit Regina.

-Maman? Demanda le garçon.

-Anaëlle va se reposer et tout va bien. Va jouer chaton. On t'aime, on te récupère dans deux heures. Promit Emma.

Rassuré par les deux, il accepta et partit en courant vers son groupe de copain plus loin, pendant que les deux mamans rentraient. En quelques minutes, elles étaient chez elles, et Anaëlle avait retrouvé les bras de la blonde, pour faire le trajet voiture appartement dans l'ascenseur. Une fois chez elles, Emma alla directement dans la chambre d'enfant pour mettre leur fille dans le lit, sous la couette, en pyjama, dans sa nuée d'oreiller alors que la brune partait en cuisine faire un chocolat chaud. C'était un remède pour la Emma blessée, et elle avait vite découvert que ça en était un pour ses enfants aussi. Et ça ne loupa aucunement, quand elle entra avec le mug dans la chambre, les yeux de sa fille s'écarquillèrent, ainsi que ceux de sa femme à la vue du deuxième mug.

-C'est pour moi? S'assura Anaëlle.

-Pour toi et maman. Sourit Regina. Assis toi, pour boire. L'enfant se redressa et elle lui donna. Doucement c'est chaud.

La jeune fille accepta, et souffla doucement sur la boisson, alors que la brune se tournait vers Emma pour lui donner sa tasse.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas blessée moi? S'amusa la blonde.

-Je sais mais, c'est pour rassuré la maman paniquée en toi. Confia la brune. Et puis il en restait. Gloussa-t-elle en embrassant son front.

-Je t'aime. Sourit tendrement Emma.

Un dernier baiser et Regina s'assit au sol, près de la tête de lit, ce dernier occupé par ses deux blondes favorites. Il fallu pas moins de cinq minutes pour que les mugs soient vides et posés au sol. Anaëlle se dandina pour s'allonger, la couette sur elle, deux doudous dans ses bras.

-Tu veux dormir mon bébé? Proposa Regina.

-Oui un peu. Répondit la petite. Mais vous restez hein?

-On va aller dans le salon pour que tu dormes au calme et dès que tu as besoin tu viens nous voir ou tu nous appelles d'accord? Expliqua la blonde.

-Vous pouvez laisser la porte ouverte? Marmonna Anaëlle en baillant largement.

-Oui mon coeur on va faire ça. Repose toi. Sourit Regina en venant embrasser son front.

Les deux femmes se levèrent, la brune prenant les tasses, Emma ajustant sa couette, pour l'embrasser, et la petite les yeux fermées, presque endormie entendit à peine ses mères sortirent. Quelques minutes après, les deux femmes étaient enlacées sur le canapé, rassurées.

-Faut que tu appelles ta mère mon amour. Remarqua Emma, contre sa femme, la tête sur son épaule.

-Elle va s'inquiéter, ça sert à rien. Soupira la brune.

-Erwan et Anaëlle adorent leur mamie, Cora est une mamie gaga, elle finira par le savoir, mieux vaut lui dire maintenant. Argua la blonde.

-Je vais l'appeler. Accepta Regina, dans un soupir. Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère. *Allo maman? C'est Regina...Tu ne t'inquiètes pas, mais je t'appelle pour te dire que Anaëlle est tombée dans la cour et c'est fait mal à la tête... Mais non, on est pas à l'hôpital, on l'a ramenée à la maison, je voulais juste te prévenir...Maman, tout va bien...Pas besoin de venir, tout va bien, mam-* Elle a raccroché. Soupira-t-elle.

-J'en déduis que dans deux heures ta mère est là. Rit Emma en se redressant.

-Je pense que oui. Gloussa la brune. Les enfants seront contents de la voir. Pensa-t-elle. On devrait travailler.

-Oui, c'est une idée. Acquiesça Emma, dans un rire.

La brune toujours assise dans le canapé, soupira, peu motivée, et pourtant elle avait quelques affaires en cours et ne pouvait pas prendre une journée imprévue de pause. Elle sentit sa femme attraper doucement son visage en coupe, pour se pencher sur elle et l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse du monde. Elle sourit à la blonde et se mit debout avec elle.

-Elle va aller bien, hein? S'assura Regina. Je veux dire, je sais ce qu'on dit les médecins, mais c'est ma petite fille, elle peut pas aller mal, n'est ce pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Elle ira bien, promis. Gloussa Emma en la serrant dans ses bras, pour embrasser son front, sans retenir le léger rire qui montait en elle.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Gronda la brune dans ses bras.

-Je me moque pas, c'est juste. La blonde sourit et posa son front contre le sien. Elle est loin la dragueuse invétérée des bars. Très loin l'avocate aux coups d'un soir tout les soirs, qui me laissait gérer ses idiotes amoureuses. Disparue la femme qui disait ne pas savoir aimer.

-Comment ne pas t'aimer toi et nos enfants? Et les coups d'un soir ne me manque absolument pas. Argua Regina, avant de tendrement déposer ses lèvres sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Je vous aime tellement, Emma.

-Et bien nous aussi, très très fort. Sourit la blonde. Mais maintenant faut travailler sur le dossier d'harcèlement pour lequel tu plaides dans quatre jours.

-Je savais qu'épouser ma secrétaire était une mauvaise idée, je peux pas éviter le travail à la maison avec toi. Plaisanta la brune en allant derrière son bureau.

-T'es un bourreau de travail déjà sans moi, alors m'accuses pas. Gloussa la blonde, s'installant à son propre bureau collé face à celui de sa femme.

Regina lui lança un regard amusé depuis l'autre côté du bureau, avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur à sa droite, et le dossier de l'affaire à sa gauche. Emma sortit son ordinateur pour se mettre à gérer les mails en retard et la paperasse. Durant près de deux heures les deux femmes travaillèrent, tout en alternant leurs passages par la chambre des enfants, vérifiant qu'Anaëlle dormait bien, et que la fièvre ne montait pas ou quoi que se soit n'allait pas. Et puis l'heure tournant, Emma se leva récupérant ses clés et s'approcha pour embrasser sa femme.

-Je vais chercher Erwann, je te laisse. Prévint-elle.

-Fais attention à toi. Souffla Regina, lunettes sur le nez, crayon tournant entre ses doigts.

-J'ai dix minutes à pieds, je vais pas mourir. Rit la blonde.

Elle s'échappa, fermant la porte sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa petite fille, et partit rapidement. Elle marcha à grand pas dans les rues de la ville, et arriva à l'heure -ce qui était mal partit au départ- devant l'école. Quand elle s'arrêta devant la grille, celle ci s'ouvrit, et les enfants sortirent dans tout les sens. Elle cherchait du regard sa petite tête bouclée et blonde, mais n'arrivait pas à la trouver, jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup..

-MAMAN!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, que la masse hurlante percutait ses jambes. Elle retrouva rapidement son équilibre branlant, et gloussa à son énergie, en venant caresser sa tête.

-Salut mon chaton. Sourit-elle. T'as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui, oui. Anaëlle va comment? Elle va bien hein? Elle est là? Et maman?! S'emballa-t-il parlant très fort, faisant rire doucement sa mère.

-Calme toi Erwann, tout va bien. Ta soeur se repose, et maman est resté à la maison. Et en plus de ça mamie va venir à la maison. Répondit tendrement Emma, en caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

-Pourquoi? Elle vient parce que Anaëlle va très mal? Paniqua l'enfant.

-Mais non, Ananas va très bien, c'est promis. Assura la blonde. Elle se pencha et embrassa son front, avant de sentir son téléphone sonner. Elle l'attrapa et vit un message de sa femme. Le goûter est prêt et nous attend, et ta mamie est là.

-Ok, on rentre vite? Proposa Erwann. Sa mère prit sa main et l'entraina vers la maison. Les premières petites minutes ils marchèrent en silence, et finalement, il regarda la blonde. Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Bien sur chaton tu peux tout me dire. Encouragea Emma.

-À l'école aujourd'hui on a parlé des grands-parents et je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde avait deux papy et deux mamies. Avec Anaëlle on a qu'une mamie, pourquoi? Demanda l'enfant.

-Et bien le papa de mama, Henry, il est mort y a quelques années. Commença la blonde. Et moi j'ai jamais eu de parents. Tu te souviens, quand tu es arrivé à l'appartement de Gina et moi la première fois, je t'en avais parlé? Rappela-t-elle.

-T'avais dit que tu avais vécu dans les foyers. Se souvint Erwann.

-Oui, et moi personne m'a adoptée, alors j'ai pas de parents, et donc pas de grands-parents pour vous. Remarqua Emma, sa main toujours serrée dans celle de son fils.

-Pourquoi les parents ils choisissent jamais les meilleurs enfants? Marmonna l'enfant.

-C'est pas vrai ça. Avec Regina on a choisit les meilleurs de tous. On vous a eu toi et ta soeur. Sourit la blonde en passant sa main libre dans les boucles blondes du petit.

-Mais vous vous êtes différentes et mieux. Argua sérieusement Erwann. C'est pas juste que t'es dû grandir seule.

-C'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais je suis contente. Assura Emma en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble. Et tu sais pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face.

-Non. Reconnu l'enfant.

La blonde se baissa pour mettre son visage face au sien. Elle embrassa son nez, avec un léger sourire.

-Parce que tout ce qui m'est arrivé m'a amené à travailler avec Gina, puis à me marier avec elle, pour finalement vous trouver toi et Ananas. Sourit-elle. Et je vous aime tellement tu sais.

-Tu nous aimeras toujours? S'assura-t-il.

-Toujours. Je pourrais jamais cesser de vous aimer, c'est promis. Assura Emma.

Erwann afficha un grand sourire, et s'accrocha à sa mère pour un long câlin. La blonde avait bien remarqué que ses enfants avaient besoin d'être rassurés sur le fait que c'était pour toujours, que jamais elle et Regina ne cesserait de les aimer. Et elle comprenait entièrement ce comportement, les premières personnes qui avaient éprouvés des sentiments pour elle, avaient fini par fuir à cause de son sentiment d'insécurité, Regina était la seule personne qui avait su rester là, rester à chaque instant à ses côtés, même quand elle était terrifiée en pleine nuit, parce qu'un cauchemar d'enfant l'avaient réveillée et qu'elle était persuadée que Regina allait la quitter. Mais elle était restée, avait emménagé avec elle, l'avait épousée, et l'avait aidée à chaque étape pour être une maman à la hauteur. Elle était véritablement la femme de sa vie, sans aucun doute, et la bouille blonde et ronde devant elle, la faisait fondre.

-Maman, j'ai faim. J'ai le droit à un goûter. Réclama Erwann.

-Bien sur mon chaton. Rit Emma en le tirant doucement dans l'immeuble.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent dans l'appartement. Alors que la blonde fermait la porte, Cora débarqua, venant du salon, et enlaça son petit fils qui serra ses bras autour d'elle.

-Bonjour chéri, comment vas tu? Fit la femme.

-Salut mamie. Sourit l'enfant. J'ai faim. Répondit-il avant de voir Regina.

Se détachant de sa grand mère il fit un long bisou à sa mère qui le serra contre elle, et retira finalement son sac à dos.

-Le goûter est prêt, ta mère à tout fait. Et moi je te fais un chocolat chaud. Décida Cora en allant vers la cuisine.

Regina se pencha vers sa femme pour l'embrasser, et quand elles voulurent entrainer leur fils vers la cuisine, elles le virent filer vers le couloir, pour aller dans la chambre d'enfant. Elles le poursuivirent voulant lui dire de laisser sa soeur dormir, mais arrivées dans la chambre elles le trouvèrent allongé face à sa soeur.

-Ananas, c'est moi. Je suis rentrée de l'école. Réveille toi. Appela-t-il doucement.

Les années de foyer l'avait rendu très protecteur avec sa soeur, la moindre chose qui lui arrivait le terrifiait.

-Mon coeur, tenta Regina tout bas, laiss-

-Erwann. Marmonna la petite en se réveillant.

-Salut Ananas, tu as mal à la tête encore? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, ça va. J'ai eu le droit à un chocolat chaud avant de dormir. Sourit fièrement l'enfant. Et les mamans sont restés jusqu'à ce que je dorme. Tu sais c'est cool d'être pas bien avec elles. Pas comme avant.

-Maman à dit que se serait plus jamais comme avant. Rappela Erwann. Et tu sais mamie est là, et le goûter est préparé, tu viens?

-Mamie est là?! S'exclama Anaëlle en se redressant vivement. Aïe. Se plaignit-elle en se tenant la tête, la douleur la rattrapant sous la rapidité de son mouvement.

-Chérie. Soupira Emma en s'approchant. Vas y tout doucement, d'accord?

L'enfant accepta et tendit les bras. Emma vint l'attraper la souleva pour la caler sur sa hanche. Erwann les suivit, s'agrippant à Regina, ne voulant pas dire qu'il avait peur, mais ne cachant pas son angoisse. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, Anaëlle reçu un gros bisous de sa grand mère avant d'être installée au comptoir avec son frère et la blonde. Regina et sa mère leur servirent le goûter, la brune surveillant attentivement sa fille. Cora remarqua la manière dont elle se mordillait la lèvre, inquiète, et eu l'impression de se voir quand Zelena et Regina elle même étaient petites. Elle vint s'adosser au meuble à ses côtés et caressa son dos.

-Elle va bien. Les enfants chutent souvent, chérie. Assura-t-elle.

-J'ai eu tellement peur maman. Murmura Regina. J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me compressait le coeur, que j'étais entrain de la perdre, qu'elle m'échappait.

-Je sais. Souffla Cora. La première fois que tu es tombée et t'es blessée, tu avais même pas quatre ans. Tu marchais bien depuis longtemps, mais ce jour là tu courrais dans la maison, ta soeur à ta poursuite, et tu a dégringolé les quatre marches en pierre menant à la terrasse. J'en ai pleuré. Tu avais mal, tu t'étais égratigné le bras, et tu avais mal à la tête. On est aller à l'hôpital, et ils m'ont assurés que tu allais bien, mais pendant plus d'une semaine je te suivais partout, pour t'empêcher de tomber. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Vraiment? Interrogea la brune.

-Ta soeur, ton père est toi étiez tout mon monde. J'avais besoin que vous alliez bien. Elle regarda alors les trois. Ils sont tout ton monde et font parti du mien, tout ira bien, on va s'en assurer. Promit sa mère.

-Je peux pas vivre sans eux. Emma, et les enfants c'est...c'est ma force vitale. Si je les perds je me meurs. Marmonna Regina en se collant un peu plus à sa mère.

Cette dernière la serra contre elle et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa tête, cherchant à l'apaiser. Elle voulait l'aider, elle aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider elle aussi quand elle se plantait au début avec Zelena et Regina.

-Tu es une bonne mère, ma fille. Assura-t-elle. Une très bonne mère, ces enfants étaient perdus et terrifiés au début, aujourd'hui ils sont rayonnants, adorables, plein de vie et toujours prêts à faire plein de choses. Remarqua la femme en continuant de caresser le dos de la jeune femme. Et puis il suffit de les regarder pour voir qu'ils vous aiment presque autant que vous les aimer.

La brune sourit en regardant les trois, et rit en voyant Emma mettre du chocolat sur le nez de son fils puis les lèvres de sa fille.

-Des fois j'oublie que j'ai pas vécu avec eux les premières années. C'est tellement nos enfants qu'avec Emma on a l'impression d'avoir vécu leurs premières années. Sourit Regina.

-Ils sont vos enfants, la question ne se pose pas. Sourit Cora. Et cette Emma ma chérie, une perle rare, qui t'aime de tout son coeur. Elle laissa un silence, détaillant la blonde. Elle me fait penser à ton père sur bien des choses.

Regina sourit un peu plus. Son père, Henry était l'homme parfait pour sa mère, le meilleur de tous, alors si elle disait cela, c'est que vraiment Emma était parfaite, même si elle n'en avait jamais douté. Et puis là, riant avec les enfants, c'était encore plus sûr.


	7. 6 : Crise d'adolescence.

_Dix ans après_

-Mais je veux sortir! S'exclama Anaëlle.

-C'est hors de question Ananas. Grogna Regina en continuant de couper les légumes.

-Mais pourquoi? Soupira la jeune fille de quinze ans.

-Parce que ton bulletin est arrivé, et c'est une véritable catastrophe, que ta mère va rentrer de son rendez vous avec Elsa dans pas longtemps, que l'on va passer à table à ce moment là et discuter de ce qu'on fait pour toi. Décida la brune.

-Mais mama...Pesta la blondinette.

-Non. Tu obéis, je suis ta mère, je prends les décisions. Appuya Regina. Et tu n'en as pas marre se commencer toute tes phrases par "mais"? Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en versant les oignons dans la poêle grasse.

-Ahah super drôle. Articula Anaëlle blessée. Le groupe va m'attendre.

-Et bien dis leur que ta mère est une méchante et qu'elle ne veut pas que tu sortes ce soir. Insista la brune.

-Je dois m'entraîner. Insista la jeune fille.

-Stop, Anaëlle. Argua sa mère en élevant la voix. La blondinette se tendit, peu habituée à entendre son prénom complet dans la bouche de ses mères. Vas prendre une douche, occupe toi, fais ce que tu ceux en restant dans cet appartement. Et laisse moi finir le repas. Ordonna-t-elle.

C'est en grognant que la jeune fille partit vers le couloir le traversant, pour ouvrir la porte au fond et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Deux ans auparavant, les enfants avaient demandé à avoir des chambres séparées, seulement l'appartement était déjà occupé dans son entièreté. Puis Regina avait eu une idée. Sachant que l'appartement voisin était un studio qui arrivait pile au bout de leur couloir, elle avait vu avec le propriétaire et par chance le studio était vide, alors avec Emma, elles l'avaient acheté. Et après un mois de travaux, la chambre du fond était aménagée, et il y avait une seconde salle de bain, ce qui au final les avait bien arrangé, car les roulements de quarts temps du matin pour le lavage n'étaient clairement pas le système idéal.  
Sa fille enfermée dans sa chambre, Regina soupira. En grandissant Anaëlle était restée cette petite fille douce et adorable, mais que par moment, l'adolescence avait prit les trois quarts des cellules de son corps, la rendant rebelle, énervée, provocatrice et râleuse. À huit ans elle avait commencé la danse, et aujourd'hui elle était tellement passionnée qu'elle avait décidé d'en faire son métier et donc elle passait son temps libre à danser, et se désintéressait des cours. Au début ses mères l'avaient soutenue, et elles continuaient sauf sur un point, elles estimaient que quelques soit ses rêves, ses notes ne devaient pas chuter. Mais au vu du nouveau bulletin, leur fille n'avait fait aucun effort. Regina l'avait lu en rentrant, et le papier était maintenant sur le côté opposé au sien du comptoir. Emma devait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et elle lui en parlerait.

-Nouvelle crise d'ado? Entendit Regina.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et vit sa femme dans l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Elle voulait sortir avec son groupe pour danser à la salle. J'ai dis non, c'est la fin du monde. Marmonna la brune avant de sentir le corps chaud se coller à son dos et les bras forts l'entourer. Bonne soirée?

-Oui. Très bien. J'aurais dû t'emmener. Souffla la blonde en embrassant son cou.

-Je suis restée au bureau après toi, ça m'a permis de rattraper mon retard. Confia Regina. Je suis rentrée depuis une demie heure seulement.

-Et elle t'a déjà pris la tête? Soupira Emma, découragée.

-Oui. Les dix premières minutes étaient parfaites. Elle avait fait du thé et m'en a servit un. J'ai eu le droit au câlin et au bisou, parfait. Et puis j'ai dis non à la sortie et ça a été la cata. Raconta la brune.

-Et Erwann? Demanda la blonde.

-Il travaille. J'ai eu le droit à un rapide baiser en allant le voir, avant qu'il me dise de partir car il travaille sa rédaction. Je sais qu'il passe les examens cette année et qu'après c'est l'université mais il travaille beaucoup quand même. Marmonna Regina.

-Au moins il travaille. J'imagine qu'Anaëlle n'a pas fait ces devoirs elle. Soupira Emma, le menton posé sur l'épaule de sa femme, ses bras toujours autour d'elle, alors que son regard reposait sur les légumes qui se faisaient découper.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Mais ce soir je n'ai pas la force de me battre. Surtout qu'une dispute nous attend avec elle. Annonça la brune, découragée par avance.

-À propos de? Demanda la blonde.

-Bulletin. Répondît Regina, en pointant la feuille devant elle avec son couteau.

Emma déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et la lâcha pour contourner le comptoir et aller s'asseoir en prenant la feuille. Cette dernière m'était en avant les mauvaises notes mais aussi le comportement limite de leurs fille. Emma se voyait dans ce bulletin, quand elle avait à peu près l'âge de sa fille, ou plus jeune, elle avait fait ça, elle avait eu un bulletin comme ça, lui disant qu'elle avait un comportement plus que limite, elle était trop distrayante, une façon de dire que tu bouges trop, ennuies les autres et n'es pas assez attentive. La blonde avait eu ça, mais comme elle était baladée de foyer en famille d'accueil elle n'avait eu personne pour la reprendre sur son comportement, elle avait dû se reprendre en main, c'est la menace du redoublement qui l'avait fait travailler, elle voulait partir le plus vite possible des foyers, et ça passait par de bonnes études alors elle s'était mise à travailler. Seulement là, la situation était différente, Anaëlle les avait elles, et même si Emma détestait les disputes, c'était aussi son boulot de mère de remettre les points sur les i à sa fille quand elle faisait un peu trop n'importe quoi.

-On fait quoi alors? Demanda Emma.

-On va lui parler à table. Répondit Regina qui faisait revenir les légumes dans la poêle. Avec Erwann à côté, à qui ça ne ferait pas de mal d'avoir le discours inverse que sa soeur.

-C'est des copiés collés tout les deux, sauf sur ça. Ils ont des idées d'avenir bien différentes, et un comportement face aux études opposé. Remarqua la blonde.

-Je sais. Acquiesça la brune. Tu veux quoi avec la poêlé de légumes? Demanda-t-elle, le placard de céréales ouvert devant elle.

-Les nouilles blanches et longues la, tu sais, elles sont trop bonnes. Décrivit Emma.

-Nouilles de riz, bien. Accepta Regina en attrapant le paquet dans le placard.

Emma reporta son attention sur le bulletin alors que sa femme cuisinait. Elle sentit une légère boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre.

-Gina, les enfants savent tout de mon passé, ils savent que j'étais un boulet à l'école jusqu'à mes quinze ans. Anaëlle pourra pas me prendre au sérieux, si je lui dit que les études c'est important et qu'elle doit se recentrer plus dessus, elle va penser que je me fou d'elle ou mal le prendre. Remarqua la blonde. Je déteste moi que quelqu'un me fasse la morale alors qu'il est pas fichu de faire ce qu'il me dit. Je peux pas dire à ma fille tu dois être plus sérieuse alors que j'étais une cata'.

-Mon amour. Soupira Regina en laissant tout sur le feux et allant vers sa femme, pour se placer entre ses jambes, les mains sur ses cuisses. Le fait est que c'est moi qui vais lui faire la morale sur l'importance des études. Toi tu vas lui dire qu'elle a encore une chance de se remettre en scelle, qu'elle peut rattraper son retard et se reprendre, que rien est jamais terminé. Je m'appuie sur mon expérience, toi sur la tienne. On a toujours fonctionné ainsi et ça marche.

-T'as raison, c'est vrai. Sourit doucement Emma. Je t'aime mon coeur.

-Moi aussi chérie. Assura la brune, tenant son visage, elle vint embrasser son front. Notre fille n'est pas un cancre, elle est juste tellement entière qu'elle ne veut vivre que pour sa passion, la danse. Elle embrassa son nez. On doit juste lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

Emma hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement en tenant ses hanches. Quelques baisers, et la brune se détacha pour aller s'occuper du repas sur le feu alors que sa femme resta assise au comptoir, accoudée sur ce dernier.

-Au fait, j'ai regardé mes mails dans l'ascenseur, ta cliente dans l'affaire d'annulation de mariage accepte de passer demain matin à dix heure, donc la conciliation pourra avoir lieu. Informa la blonde.

-Bien, ça va avancer. Accepta Regina, de sa voix professionnelle. Elle attrapa une bouteille de vin et deux verres pour les servir. Mais je croyais qu'on ne parlait pas travail à la maison.

-C'est juste que cette affaire me travaille. Confia Emma en prenant le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

Elles firent tinter leurs verres avant de prendre une gorgée.

-Pourquoi ça te travaille? Un mari qui veut annuler son mariage au lieu de divorcer parce qu'il veut pas payer de pension n'a rien de nouveau. Remarqua Regina, face à elle, le comptoir les séparant.

-Je sais. Mais ils ont deux enfants. Soupira Emma en posant sa tête dans sa main. Tu te rends compte qu'il demande l'annulation parce qu'il prétend s'être mariée à un mensonge, parce qu'elle ne lui a pas dis qu'elle était bisexuelle et que par conséquent elle avait des ex féminines. Je comprends pas.

-Tu comprends pas? Releva la brune. On a rencontré son mari, c'est un crétin, homophobe, sexiste et macho. Grogna-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais comment il peut demander une annulation alors qu'ils ont un garçon de trois ans et demi et une fille de deux ans? C'est comme si il demandait a les effacer. Qu'il accepte pas la bisexualité de sa femme c'est une chose, qu'il demande a effacer les années de leur mariage où ces enfants sont nés en est une autre, je comprendrais jamais. Gronda la blonde.

-Emma, des connards on en croisera un paquet, ne te fais pas du mal à cause de lui. Remarqua Regina. Et en ce qui concerne les enfants ils ont une mère formidable qui les aime, et compte bien les assumer jusqu'au bout. Assura-t-elle. Te prend pas la tête, mon amour, s'il te plaît. Ajouta-t-elle en se penchant sur le comptoir.

La blonde sourit et vint passer une main sur sa joue, dans laquelle Regina se lova.

-Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi? Murmura Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-C'est plutôt moi qui me demande ça. Rétorqua Regina. Une avocate accomplie de trente cinq ans qui a des coups d'un soir ça passe, on se dit qu'elle profite encore de sa vie, mais une avocate de quarante neuf ans, qui a toujours des coups d'un soir et qui est seule, c'est juste triste et désolant, et je pense même un peu pitoyable.

-Pas si c'est un choix. Défendit la blonde.

-Oui, seulement tu sais très bien qu'en ce qui me concerne ce n'était pas vraiment un choix. Rappela la brune.

-Je sais mon coeur. Sourit Emma. Elle prit une longue gorgée, avant de reposer son verre et de se lever. Je mets la table. Prévint-elle.

-Quand se sera fait tu pourras aller chercher les enfants, c'est presque prêt? Proposa Regina.

La blonde accepta, et prit la vaisselle pour dresser la table, avant de laisser un baiser à sa femme et d'aller à la chambre de son fils. Elle frappa et entra, trouvant son grand blond de dix sept ans à son bureau, écrivant.

-Bonsoir chaton. Sourit-elle en entrant, s'approchant.

-Maman, j'ai dix sept ans. Soupira le jeune homme en la regardant, d'un air désabusé.

-Je sais, mais t'es mon chaton. Provoqua la blonde en l'enlaçant pour embrasser sa joue. Tu le seras toujours. Ajouta-t-elle avant de regarder son bureau. Alors, tu travailles sur quoi?

-Dissertation philosophique. Répondit Erwann. T'es rentrée depuis longtemps?

-Une petite demie heure, je parlais de ta soeur avec ta mère. Expliqua Emma, avant de se redresser. On passe à table, viens. Réclama-t-elle.

-J'arrive. Accepta Erwann en finissant d'écrire sa phrase.

Emma tourna alors dans le couloir, et alla frapper à la porte de sa fille, entrant sans attendre de réponse.

-Ananas, à table, tu viens. Appela-t-elle en voyant sa fille en legging et teeshirt de pyjama se regardant dans le miroir.

-J'arrive. Marmonna la jeune fille.

-Ça va pas ma chérie? Demanda Emma en approchant dans son dos.

-Vous allez m'engueuler avec mama? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Non, mais on va discuter. Ton bulletin est arrivé. On veut juste parler avec toi, Ananas. Assura la blonde en enlaçant sa fille et la regardant dans le miroir. Pourquoi tu te regardes comme ça?

-À l'école aujourd'hui on m'a dit que je te ressemblais, qu'on voyait tout de suite que c'était toi ma mère et pas mama. Expliqua la blondinette.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on est toutes les deux tes mamans. Rappela doucement Emma.

-Oui, je sais, et que ma génitrice on ne sait pas qui c'est. Fit Anaëlle. Mais tu dois remarquer que c'est vrai. Je te ressemble énormément. J'ai les même cheveux, et mes yeux sont devenus verts. Et j'ai bien regardé, j'ai le même corps que toi. Ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt la photo de ses deux mères coincée sur le côté du miroir. Mama à des hanches plus larges. Comment c'est possible que je te ressemble autant, alors que j'ai aucun lien biologique avec toi?

-Je ne sais pas chérie, y a des choses de la nature qui ne s'expliquent pas. Répondit la blonde.

-Et si ta génitrice avait eu deux enfants et que l'un de mes géniteurs à moi c'était ta soeur ou ton frère? Proposa la jeune fille.

-Théorie à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Sourit la blonde. Tu sais, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais maintenant je sais, que l'important c'est pas d'où l'on vient, c'est ce qu'on fait de ce que l'on a. L'important c'est ceux qui t'entourent, qui t'aiment, et qui seront toujours là pour toi. Qu'ils t'aient fait ou non, ne les rend pas plus importants.

-Pourtant tu as cherché ta famille. Remarqua sa fille.

-Oui, parce que je n'avais personne qui m'aimait, personne qui était là pour moi, personne pour m'élever et me soutenir, j'étais seule, moi. Rappela Emma.

-Mama et toi vous m'aimez quand même? Malgré que j'ai un bulletin pourri? Demanda Anaëlle, un peu fébrile.

-On t'aimera toute notre vie, on t'a aimé dès le début. Assura la blonde. Sa fille se tourna pour l'enlacer. Il n'empêche que tu vas avoir le droit à la discussion sur les études et ce maintenant, parce que ton frère et ta mère nous attendent.

La plus jeune blonde rit doucement, avant d'accepter et ensemble elle se rendirent autour de la table, où Erwann et Regina servaient les assiettes. Ils s'installèrent, les mamans côte à côte, face aux deux enfants. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, avant que celui ci ne soit rompu.

-Vous allez me parler ou continuer à me torturer avec ce silence? Demanda fébrilement Anaëlle.

-Quoi? C'est un diner règlement de compte? Questionna Erwann.

-Depuis quand un diner avec une discussion familiale est un règlement de compte? Soupira Regina.

-Bah si le silence torture Ananas c'est donc que c'est pas une discussion fleur bleue et guimauve. Argua le jeune garçon.

-Bien. Acquiesça la brune. Anaëlle, on voulait te parler de ton bulletin, qui n'est pas...Ne trouvant pas le mot approprié elle reprit. Tes notes ne sont pas très bonnes, mais en plus tes profs décrivent un comportement plus que moyen. Tu perturbes la classe et n'est jamais en train de travailler.

-Je sais, j'ai lu le bulletin. Marmonna la jeune fille.

-On va pas te disputer, seulement on voudrait que tu fasses un effort. On te soutient pour la danse et l'école que tu veux faire, mais on te demande de réussir tes années et examens, avant. Réclama la brune.

-Mais je m'ennuie en cours, ça m'intéresse pas. Soupira Anaëlle.

-On peut entendre ça, et je sais aussi par expérience que les cours ça peut-être chiant. Mais en en foutant pas une tu prends le risque de redoubler et donc de rester plus longtemps encore en cours. Il vaut mieux bosser, réussir vite et faire ce que tu souhaites ensuite. Insista Emma. Je te promets que c'est mieux.

-Et pourquoi j'arrêterais pas l'école pour la danse? Proposa la jeune fille.

-Hors de question. Tu danses très bien chérie, et t'es passionnée, c'est l'essentiel. Mais avoir ces premiers examens c'est important, si jamais, imaginons, dans le pire des scénarios, tu te blesses et tu peux plus danser, il faudra que tu aies un autre métier. Et pour ça il faut tes examens. Refusa Regina.

Anaëlle soupira et prit une bouchée.

-Si ch'ai mes echamen-

-Ta bouche. Reprit Regina dans un grognement.

-Certaines choses ne changent pas. Rit Emma, dans un murmure à côté.

La brune lui donna un coup dans le bras la faisant rire un peu plus, avant de se remettre à manger.

-Je disais. Reprit Anaëlle. Si j'ai mes examens, vous laisser me consacrer à la danse?

-Oui, on te l'a déjà dit. Acquiesça la blonde. On te paiera l'école de danse de ton choix si tu es certaine de vouloir faire ça. À la condition que tu es de bonnes notes à ton examen. Les choses comme ça, se gagnent, faut se battre pour avoir ce qu'on veut.

-C'est du chantage. Constata la jeune fille, dans un léger froncement de sourcil.

-Non, on pense seulement à ton avenir, avec des yeux d'adultes, de parents et avec l'expérience qui va avec. Argua Regina. La danse c'est ce que truc veux d'accord, mais tu dois avoir tes examens, par sécurité au moins.

-Et puis les écoles de danse que tu vises, les meilleures, attendent des étudiants assidus et sérieux, on s'est renseignées. Tu dois avoir un bon dossier. Autant dans les notes que dans le comportement. Ajouta Emma.

-Je sais. Soupira Anaëlle. Donc si j'ai mon examen, j'ai le droit de faire mon avenir dans la danse? S'assura-t-elle.

-Oui. Acquiesça Emma. Mais pour ça, tu dois te reprendre, Ananas. Le comportement c'est à toi seule de le changer. Et pour les notes, on peut tous t'aider. Argua-t-elle. N'est ce pas Erwann?

-Pas de problème. Accepta-t-il. Si tu veux on bosse ensemble, à la table ici quand on rentre des cours, si ça peut t'aider à te motiver. Proposa-t-il.

-Ouais on peut essayer effectivement ça peut être bien. Accepta Anaëlle. Je vais écouter en cours et arrêter de faire n'importe quoi, et je vais me mettre à bosser, promis. Mais s'il vous plaît, laissez moi quand même danser.

-Bien sur, on t'enlève pas la danse, tu peux toujours y aller avec ton groupe, mais moins souvent. Actuellement tu y vas un soir sur deux et tu y passes tes week-ends au moins. Remarqua Regina. Donc on va gérer en fonction de ton travail, de tes devoirs, de tes notes, et on avisera au fur et à mesure, quand tu nous demanderas de sortir.

-Ok ça me va. Accepta la jeune fille, avant de prendre une grosse bouchée, puis de reprendre. Alors je peux aller à la salle avec le groupe samedi. Je travaillerais dimanche et vendredi soir, promis. S'il vous plaît, on doit tourner une nouvelle vidéo de la danse qu'on a créé et répété depuis un mois. C'est important pour moi. Réclama-t-elle.

-D'accord, mais tu rentres pas trop tard et tu nous tiens au courant. Accepta Emma, après un échange de regard avec sa femme.

-Et dimanche on travaille ensemble pour t'aider à rattraper ton retard. Décida la brune.

-Ça me va, merci. Sourit gentiment Anaëlle, en reposant ses couverts ayant fini. J'abuse si je demander à aller regarder une émission de danse, s'il vous plaît, c'est commencé depuis quelques minutes? Supplia-t-elle avec ses yeux de chien battu.

-D'accord, on parle avec ton frère et on vient prendre le dessert avec toi, mais quand on dit fini, c'est fini, ok? Imposa Regina.

-Merci! S'exclama la jeune fille en se levant, elle vint rapidement embrasser ses mères avant d'aller se vautrer dans le canapé.

Une fois seuls, Erwann qui mangeait tranquillement depuis le début, fixa ses mères, un peu inquiet de la suite, mais rien ne vint.

-Parler avec moi? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Demanda-t-il alors, n'aimant pas trop être dans le flou.

-Et bien en fait, avec toi il faudrait faire le discours inverse qu'à ta soeur. Ironisa Emma.

-Vous êtes pas contentes que j'ai des bonnes notes, c'est ça que je dois comprendre? Questionna le jeune homme, un peu plus perdu.

-Si on est très contentes et fières de toi. Mais on comprend pas pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal. Tu passes ton temps entre le travail et les livres. Tu ne sors jamais, tu rentres toujours directement après l'école, tu vas jamais à des soirées avec tes amis. Lista Regina. On est ravies que tu t'investisses dans tes études, mais on a peur que se soit trop.

-Je dois avoir des notes bétons, pour rentrer dans une grande université et donc ensuite pouvoir être avocat comme je le veux. Argua Erwann.

-Chaton, pourquoi tu tiens tant à être avocat? Demanda posément Emma.

Le jeune homme posa sa fourchette dans son assiette vide, et posa ses bras croisés sur le bord de la table. Face à lui Emma avait fini de manger, et avait à peu près la même posture, alors que la brune avait elle, enroulé un bras autour d'elle, en dessous de sa poitrine, son autre main frottait nerveusement la ligne de sa mâchoire. Son fils rêvait d'être avocat depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu plaider au tribunal, quatre avant. Au début, les deux mères avaient pensé que c'était un rêve d'enfant pour faire comme maman, et que ça lui passerait. Seulement maintenant il était dans l'année des examens, il prenait des choix décisifs pour son avenir, et était toujours aussi persuadé de vouloir devenir avocat. Ses mères n'étaient absolument pas contre, comment auraient-elles pu? L'une était avocate et l'autre assistante juridique. Et Regina descendait d'une famille d'avocats, ses parents l'étaient, les parents de son père aussi et encore avant il lui semblait.

-Et bien, à chaque fois que je vois mama plaider, où quand vous trinquer pour une affaire gagnée, je me dis que vous passer vos journées à vous battre pour des personnes, et je veux faire ça. Je voudrais être avocat spécialisé dans le droit des familles. Expliqua Erwann. Je sais qu'Anaëlle et moi on a eu de la chance de vous avoir, on pouvait pas rêver mieux comme parents. Mais c'est pas le cas de tout les enfants, ça n'a pas été ton cas. Fit-il vers la blonde.

-Pourquoi plus avocat que assistant social ou quelque chose comme ça? Demanda Emma.

-J'y ai pensé, mais j'adore voir mama plaider, et je voudrais le faire un jour. Et puis, je sais que j'ai pas du sang de Mills dans les veines, mais j'ai été élevé en tant que Mills et j'en suis fier, et devenir avocat pour poursuivre la lignée ça me plaît. Sourit Erwann.

-Tu sais que c'est pas une obligation de continué ça? S'assura Regina, de sa voix tremblotante d'émotions.

-Oui, je le sais, je le fais parce que je le veux. Assura le jeune homme. Je veux défendre des affaires pour aider des gens, des familles, des enfants. Le métier qu'on choisit c'est pour notre vie, et comme j'ai la chance de pouvoir choisir, je veux être avocat pour passer ma vie à essayer d'aider les gens. Expliqua-t-il. Il remarqua alors que sa mère brune pleurait en compressant la main d'Emma. Mais...mama? Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Parce que je suis fière de toi. Sourit Regina. Je suis fière d'avoir des enfants aussi passionnés et dévoués. Anaëlle me disait tout à l'heure, avant qu'on se dispute, qu'elle aimait danser parce qu'elle se sentait libre, et qu'elle voulait faire ça de sa vie parce qu'elle considère que le danse permet un moment d'évasion aux gens. Raconta-t-elle. Elle se leva et contourna la table pour aller enlacer son fils et embrasser son front. Je vous aime tant, si tu savais.

-Nous aussi mama, je te l'ai dis, on pouvait pas espérer mieux. Assura Erwann. Les bras de sa mère se resserrèrent. Tu vas m'étouffer mama. Gloussa-t-il faisant rire Emma.

-Allez, reprit Regina en le lâchant, va avec ta soeur, on débarrasse et on vous rejoint. Fit-elle.

-Cool merci, j'aime bien l'émission d'Ananas en plus. Sourit son fils en se levant.

Il disparu et les deux femmes débarrassèrent la table. D'habitude elles obligeaient les enfants à aider, mais il arrivait aussi qu'elles les laissent vaguer à leurs occupations. La table vide, elles préparèrent un dessert simple, et allèrent dans le canapé avec les enfants pour manger en regardant l'émission d'Anaëlle, qui finit par se coucher contre la brune. Un peu avant dix heure du soir, elles envoyèrent les enfants au lit, et une fois sûres qu'ils étaient couchés, elles passèrent tour à tour à la douche avant de se retrouver dans la chambre. Regina était dans son lit avec un livre et ses lunettes quand la blonde entra dans son boxer et son débardeur. Elle remarqua alors le pyjama de satin de sa femme.

-Pourquoi j'ai plus le droit de te voir dans tes nuisettes sexy? Demanda Emma en venant vers le lit après avoir fermé la porte.

-Pardon? Rétorqua Regina en baissant son livre.

-Et bien j'ai compté, cela fait maintenant un mois et demi que je n'ai pas eu le droit de te voir en nuisette. Tu ne portes que tes pyjamas pantalons maintenant, même pas les shorts. Argua Emma en se laissant tomber sur les genoux sur le matelas, de son côté du lit, mais face à la tête de lit, pour voir sa femme dans les yeux.

-Tu as compté ça? Sérieusement Emma. Soupira la brune.

-Et bien j'ai compté, parce que j'avais remarqué avant déjà que tu avais tendance à en mettre de moins en moins. Expliqua la blonde. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi c'est tout.

Regina posa son livre et replia ses jambes sous ses fesses, la couette tirée sur elle. Elle n'osait pas vraiment regarder sa femme, elle se sentait vulnérable avec l'aveux à faire.

-J'ai quarante neuf ans. Commença-t-elle. Et mon corps est moins...enfin je...

-Est ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu ne te trouves plus sexy? Proposa Emma, peu sûre, n'en revenant pas.

-Je ne le suis plus Emma, j'ai presque cinquante ans, je n'ai plus le corps que j'avais quand on s'est mises ensemble, et encore moins celui que j'avais dans ma vingtaine. Marmonna Regina en jouant avec la couette sur ses jambes.

-Non, t'as plus le même corps, mais ça veut pas dire que t'es pas sexy. Rétorqua la blonde, la voix sûre. Tu es la plus belle femme du monde, et je suis affreusement frustrée que tu ne portes plus tes supers nuisettes. Gloussa-t-elle pour la détendre.

-Tu...tu es sérieuse? Demanda la brune.

Emma se déplaça dans le lit, de manière à tirer la couette et à s'asseoir, attirant rapidement la brune sur elle, l'empêchant ainsi de protester.

-Mon coeur, tu es la femme la plus sexy possible à mes yeux. Assura Emma. Je t'aime, pour des millions de raisons, dont une qui est que ton corps est magnifique. Et les années ne changeront pas mon avis là dessus. Même après treize ans à coucher avec toi, à te toucher, à t'embrasser partout, j'ai toujours autant envie de le faire, je ne m'en lasse absolument pas. Promit Emma.

Regina attrapa son visage en coupe et vint l'embrasser fougueusement, touchée par ses mots. Elle approchait de la cinquantaine, et commençait vraiment à avoir peur de ne plus être assez bien.

-Je t'aime tant. Murmura Regina.

-Alors je t'en prie, remets des nuisettes, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Supplia la blonde.

-Besoin? Releva la brune, amusée.

-Oui, c'est vital de te voir si peu habillée, si aguicheuse et sexy dans notre lit le soir. J'en ai besoin, promets que tu les remettras plus souvent. Réclama Emma.

-Je me voudrais de t'enlever ça si c'est vital. Sourit Regina.

-Bien, et maintenant j'ai le droit de t'enlever ce pyjama trop couvrant? Demanda la blonde, en posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

-À la condition que le tien vole aussi, même si il ne couvre presque rien. Gloussa la brune.

Les lèvres se rejoignirent et les vêtements tombèrent, dévoilant les corps qui malgré les années s'emboitaient toujours à la perfection.


	8. 7 : Vie de famille.

Treize ans après

*J'ai hâte de vous voir.* Sourit Emma, le combiné plaqué sur son oreille, les yeux vers l'ordinateur. Avec les années elle avait appris à gérer travail et vie personnelle en même temps. En voyant ça, la brune qui venait de rentrer dans le bureau avec des dossiers dans les bras ne pu retenir son sourire. *Bien sûr qu'elle vient, elle est angoissée mais ca va...Oh oui ta mère va bien, crois moi, elle pète le feu...Mais non, je ne faisais pas allusion à notre vie privée...Je t'aime à demain.* Elle sourit et raccrocha.

-Notre fils? Demanda Regina.

La blonde sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vue avant.

-Oui, il appelait pour prévenir qu'il serait là à onze heure demain. Informa Emma avec un sourire. J'ai eu un message d'Anaëlle, elle sera là à peu près à la même heure. Ça va être bien.

-Oui, mon amour, très bien même, comme toujours quand on fait notre rituel. Sourit la brune.

Ella posa les dossiers sur son bureau avant d'aller vers le bureau de sa femme. Elle se pencha, prenant appui sur ce dernier, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Gina, pas de sexe au bureau. Souffla Emma.

-C'est juste un baiser. Justifia la brune.

-Le nombre de fois où tu as pu répondre ça, et le nombre de fois où tu m'as fais des câlins et des caresses après. Argua la blonde avec un sourire en la repoussant. Vingt huit ans qu'on est ensemble, et t'essaye toujours.

-Un jour je te ferais l'amour au bureau, je le sais, un jour ça arrivera. Provoqua Regina en se penchant de nouveau pour l'embrasser.

-Non. Refusa Emma en la repoussant. Jamais. Retourne travailler maintenant. Je veux rentrer faire une soirée pizza et films, alors dépêche toi qu'on rentre. Réclama-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune, en se redressant pour aller à son bureau.

Sans perdre son sourire, Emma leva les yeux au ciel, sa femme était une provocatrice hors pair. En vingt huit ans, Emma ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa femme l'avait aguichée au bureau ou ailleurs. Et alors depuis que les enfants avaient quitté la maison, elles n'avaient pas cesser, encore pire, elle avait brisée toute ses barrières. Regina était autant à la recherche de sexe que de tendresse dès qu'elles étaient chez elles. Leurs enfants avaient trente et vingt huit ans, Erwann avait quitté la maison à vingt ans quand il avait intégré l'université de son choix, et il avait décidé avec l'accord de ses mères qu'il voulait vivre sur le campus. Alors il était parti, mais rentrait au minimum un week-end sur deux, Emma avait appelé ça la garde partagé avec l'université. Anaëlle était resté plus longtemps, l'école de son choix étant à proximité de l'appartement familial, elle n'avait pas eu de raison de partir, alors elle avait vécu chez ses mères pendant ces études. Ayant retrouvé une attitude en cours correcte et s'étant mise à travailler avec l'aide de tout le monde, elle avait facilement eu son diplôme, et avait été rapidement prise dans l'école de danse qu'elle voulait. Mais ça avait aussi permit d'apaiser les relations avec ses mères, rendant l'ambiance à la maison plus agréable pour tout le monde. Les premières semaines sans Erwann avaient été bizarres, laissant un vide dans le quotidien, et encore plus pour sa soeur qui n'avait jamais vécu sans lui durant toute sa vie. Mais elle avait fini par se faire à ce nouveau rythme et elle avait réussi ses études avec succès. Danseuse professionnelle, elle avait toujours son groupe de danse avec lequel il faisait des représentations lors d'évènements, elle avait aussi participer à des auditions. Et puis, conformément à son rêve, elle enseignait aussi la danse aux enfants et adolescents, voulant partagé sont goût pour cet art, et donner l'impression qu'on s'envole et qu'on est libre, à d'autres. Alors diplôme en poche, travail sûr, elle avait déménagé, et vivait maintenant dans son propre appartement à vingt minutes de chez ses mères. Erwann lui avait terminé ces études brillamment, et avait donc de suite trouvé un poste dans un cabinet d'avocat, et était spécialisé dans le droit des familles, comme il le voulait. Emma était fière de sa famille, ses enfants réalisaient leurs rêves, quant à sa femme elle était toujours aussi bonne avocate, voir meilleure encore, elle était reconnue et respectée dans le milieu des avocats, elle faisait la fierté de sa famille. Regina n'était pas prête à raccrocher, à soixante et un an, elle était toujours aussi passionnée par son métier, et fière de son parcours. Sa seule peine était que ses parents ne puissent pas voir ça, Henry, son père, n'avait été présent que les premières années, et sa mère avait suivit son parcours jusqu'à sa mort trois ans avant, qui avait anéanti les deux soeurs Mills, qui étaient maintenant les plus anciennes de la famille.

-Emma? Emma! La blonde sursauta et remarqua alors l'air de sa femme, depuis son bureau. Ça va mon amour?

-Pardon je pensais à autre chose. Se reprit Emma. Il est seize heure, je vais me chercher un chocolat, tu veux un café?

-Avec plaisir oui. Accepta Regina, toujours un peu sceptique. Tu es sûre que tout va bien Emma?

-Je t'aime. Assura la blonde avant de quitter le bureau.

La brune esquissa un sourire en la voyant partir sur ces derniers mots. Emma était la seule personne au monde capable de la faire se sentir aussi bien, aussi heureuse en deux mots, elle était la meilleure. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris le risque d'aimer, même si au fond ça lui faisait peur, même si pendant des années elles avaient pensé que la blonde finirait par la quitter un jour, par trouver mieux ou par en avoir marre, même si cette idée lui avait fait du mal plus d'une fois, elle ne regrettait pas de s'être lancée dans une relation d'adulte comme disait Emma, pour la simple et bonne raison que la blonde lui avait donné chaque jour une raison de l'aimer. Emma était le cadeau que lui avait fait la vie, elle lui avait offert l'amour et la famille dont elle rêvait.

-Le café est servit. Déclara la blonde en entrant dans le bureau. Elle s'approcha, et le posa sur le meuble devant sa femme. J'ai croisé Kathryn, elle devait partir tôt, son mari l'attendait, bref, elle nous souhaite un bon week-end avec nos enfants pour le rituel. Raconta-t-elle en se mettant derrière son ordinateur, avec sa tasse de chocolat.

-Est ce qu'une seule personne de ce bureau ignore que c'est notre date rituelle demain? Gloussa Regina.

-Sûrement, sauf les gens qui nous connaissent. S'amusa Emma. Je te rappelle quand même qu'il y a dix ans notre fille est rentrée dans le bureau en sautant de joie, pour dire qu'on devait rentrer histoire qu'on fête comme il se doit le rituel, évidemment que tout le monde sait. Rit-elle en se remettant au travail.

-Oui c'est vrai, je sais pas pourquoi elle était si excité ce jour ci. Reconnu la brune.

-Parce que c'est un jour important pour eux, et Anaëlle est persuadé que ce jour a défini toute sa vie, que ça l'a sauvée. Répondit Emma. Aller travaille qu'on porte vite.

Regina se remit au travail elle aussi, elle avait tout aussi hâte de rentrer et de passer du temps avec sa femme, avec un livre ou un bon film. La blonde avait toujours été celle qui s'exprimait le plus par les mots, elle était toujours la première à exprimer son besoin d'intimité, de douceur et d'amour, parce que Regina ne le disait pas ou presque pas, mais la blonde s'y était fait. Emma savait, c'est elle qui disait les choses de l'ordre de l'intime, elle qui parlait, et la brune qui s'exprimait par les actes. Alors une fois de plus, quand dix huit heure fut passé, Emma fut la première à réclamer de rentrer, et la brune se dépêcha à boucler son dossier pour la suivre rapidement jusqu'à chez elle. Les deux femmes se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé devant un film qu'elles avaient déjà vu, pour parler de l'organisation du lendemain.

-Mon coeur, demain matin, les enfants arrivent à onze heure, mais rassure moi, on est pas obligées de se lever avant dix heure? Demanda Emma après une discussion sur le reste de la journée.

-Tu pourras dormir jusqu'à dix heure, promis mon amour. Assura Regina, les yeux sur le film, une main dans les cheveux blonds qui avaient poussés avec les années et arrivaient maintenant sous les épaules de la blonde.

-Tu vas dormir aussi? Pour une fois? Réclama la blonde, en serrant ses bras autour de sa femme.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne dors jamais aussi tard. Souffla la brune.

-Je sais. Même quand je te tiens éveiller jusqu'à des heures folles, tu es debout à huit heure au plus tard. C'est inhumain, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Soupira Emma.

-Arrête de râler. Si tu veux, je viendrais te réveiller à dix heure, comme ça je serais dans le lit quand tu ouvriras les yeux. Proposa Regina.

-Hmm..Tu me connais trop bien. Sourit la blonde.

Regina sourit et embrassa sa tête. Et le lendemain, à dix heure, elle fit exactement ce qu'elle avait promis. Elle sortit de la cuisine, laissant son tablier derrière elle, et dans une nuisette qui plaisait à sa femme, elle se glissa dans le lit quitté deux heures auparavant, et enlaça la blonde en déposant de petits baisers sur son visage.

-Debout madame Mills, nos enfants ne vont pas tarder, on doit s'habiller avant. Souffla-t-elle en continuant ses attentions.

-Hmmm...on peut rester au lit un peu. Marmonna Emma en se réveillant lentement.

-Non, on doit bouger, c'est la journée du rituel. Sourit Regina.

-Rituel. Sourit à son tour la blonde. D'accord, je bouge. Accepta-t-elle en se tournant dans ses bras, presque entièrement réveillée. Mais embrasse moi.

-Grande enfant. Se moqua gentiment la brune, avant de se pencher un peu plus pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Debout maintenant.

-Eh! Encore un peu plus. Réclama Emma en la serrant dans ses bras.

Regina accepta, pour sa femme et ses baisers, elle ne disait jamais non. Quelques baisers de plus et elles sortirent du lit. Comme elles allaient manger dans deux heures, Emma se contenta d'un café avant de partir à la douche. Comme toujours, Regina lui interdisait la cuisine en ce jour de rituel, c'était son domaine. Alors sortie de sa douche, elle alla enfiler un pantalon de velours émeraude et son teeshirt blanc avec un motif dessus, qu'elle rentra dans sa ceinture, avant d'enfiler des chaussettes. Elle alla alors mettre la table, elles dressa tout les couverts alors que Regina partait à la douche. La table élégamment mise, elle regarda et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. De une assiette, elle était ensuite passé à deux, puis quatre, et maintenant ils étaient sept, assez exceptionnel et merveilleux pour elle. Quelques minutes avant onze heure, Regina arriva, maquillée, coiffée, et vêtue d'une robe violette claire drapée sur elle, de beaux talons.

-Bien que tu sois très belle, fais attention à mes petits pieds en chaussettes avec tes talons menaçants. Argua Emma en venant presser un long baiser sur sa joue.

-Je te le promets chérie, tu sais très bien que je fais toujours très attention à ton bonheur. Souffla la brune.

-Et c'est pour cela que je t'aime encore un peu plus. Sourit la blonde.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et que deux petites têtes de moins d'un mètre trente de haut arrivait en criant se jetant sur elle. La petite fille de huit ans, Millie, était blonde comme Emma, exactement la même couleur, alors que le petit garçon de six ans Josh, était tout aussi brun que Regina. Les deux femmes les enlacèrent, alors que Erwann fermait la porte d'entrée, sa femme June avec lui. Cette dernière avait la peau mate, des cheveux bruns longs, tombant en bas de son dos, elle était aussi grande que son mari, et avait un regard bleu à coupé le souffle. Elle et Erwann s'étaient rencontré au début de leurs études, ils étaient tout les deux avocats, avaient trente ans pour lui et trente quatre pour elle, ils étaient tombés fou amoureux de suite, et finalement à vingt cinq ans, ayant un bon poste tout les deux ils avaient adoptés Millie qui avait trois ans à l'époque. Et puis deux ans après, ils accueillaient leur petit garçon, Josh, qui avait lui aussi trois ans à ce moment là. Aujourd'hui, ils formaient une famille unie, aimante et heureuse, et les grand mères étaient gaga et ravies de ce morceau de famille.

-Anaëlle est là? Demanda de suite Erwann.

-Bonjour mon coeur, moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir. Se moqua Regina, son petit fils dans ses bras malgré son âge. Ta soeur n'est pas encore arrivée.

-Bonjour mama. S'amusa l'homme en l'embrassant.

Tout le monde enlacés, les enfants furent assis dans le canapé avec leur mère, pendant que Erwann allait avec ses mères à lui dans la cuisine. Alors qu'ils sortaient le plat du four, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant voir Anaëlle. Celle ci alla embrasser ses neveux et sa belle soeur, avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

-Ananas! S'exclama son frère en venant l'enlacer.

Rapidement, les deux mères se joignirent à l'étreinte.

-Mes amours. Souffla Regina.

-Maintenant la journée rituelle peut commencer. Sourit Anaëlle. Je sais qu'elle comporte du champagne, mais je m'abstiendrais cette année. Décida-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre rond.

Elle était enceinte de six mois, un bébé absolument imprévu, qui avait fait fuir le père, mais même seule, Anaëlle avait voulu le garder. Du haut de ses vingt huit ans, elle s'assumait très bien, et surtout elle savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment seule, elle avait sa famille, qui la soutenait. À l'échographie des trois mois, ses deux mères étaient venues, et pour la toute première, à un mois et quelques, son frère l'avait accompagnée. Elle n'était jamais seule, et ce bébé était un bonheur pour elle.

-On t'a pris autre chose, ne t'inquiète pas, tout est prévu. Assura Regina.

-Et tant que tu peux boire du chocolat chaud, tout va bien. Sourit Emma en embrassant son front. Bon, avant qu'on rejoigne les trois autres, le rituel veut, votre cadeau entre nous.

La blonde tendit les deux paquets, un à chacun. C'était la première partie du rituel, une qu'ils faisaient juste tout les quatre. Les deux enfants déballèrent, et Erwann trouva une voiture de collection, symbole du jouet choisi dans le coffre de jeu à leurs arrivé à l'appartement. La jeune femme elle découvrit une peluche douce en forme d'hérisson.

-Ma fille l'adorera. Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire, en fixant les trois.

Ils eurent la même réaction, les yeux s'écarquillèrent -ceux des deux femmes s'embuèrent de larmes- et après quelques secondes un sourire hésitant se forma.

-Une...une fille? Tu vas avoir une fille? Demanda finalement Regina.

-Oui. J'ai fais l'échographie des six mois hier, June est venue avec moi. Confia-t-elle, faisant sourire son frère, qui aimait la complicité entre sa femme et elle. Une petite fille qui va super bien, qui commence a me marteler de coups, mais que j'aime quand même. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Anaëlle était la première à avoir un enfant biologique dans la famille, la première à accoucher, ça avait quelque chose d'assez fou, puisque ce n'était pas seulement elle qui vivait le processus de grossesse et les annonces du sexe de l'enfant, l'attente des neuf mois et tout ce qui allait avec, c'est toute sa famille qui vivait ça, pour la première fois.  
Alors la réaction des trois fut immédiate, ils se rassemblèrent pour l'enlacer et la serrer dans leurs bras.

-Je ne dois pas pleurer maintenant. Se reprit Regina, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, tu pleures toujours au dessert quand on se fait des petits discours. Gloussa Anaëlle.

-Oh ça va. J'ai le droit lors de la journée rituel. Marmonna la brune en allant vers le four.

-Le jour de notre adoption, t'as le droit, c'est le seul où tu as le droit de pleurer devant nous. Parce que quand tu pleures, maman pleure et du coup on en vient à pleurer aussi. Rit Erwann. En plus Ananas est ultra sensible en ce moment. Se moqua-t-il, un bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est pas ma faute. Se défendit la jeune femme. Je suis enceinte, j'ai les hormones en folies, les sauts d'humeur ça fait parti du pack grossesse, j'ai pas vraiment choisi. Grogna-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre de son frère.

-Oui ma chérie, je sais. Sourit la blonde en embrassant sa fille. On va vous apporter l'apéro sur la table basse du salon, va t'installer, repose toi.

-Maman, je suis pas mourante juste enceinte. Soupira Anaëlle en levant les yeux au ciel, sans perdre son sourire.

Elle tourna les talons et alla au salon, entraînant son frère avec elle, toujours autant inséparables quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Seules, Emma se précipita vers sa femme, pour l'enlacer.

-Elle est tellement belle enceinte. Souffla-t-elle.

Regina gloussa en l'enlaçant, avant de placer un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

-Tu regrettes? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Regretter quoi? Marmonna Emma, perdue, en relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, sans pour autant s'en détacher.

-De ne pas avoir vécu ça? De ne pas avoir été enceinte? Précisa Regina.

-Oh non, pas du tout. Assura la blonde avec un sourire. Je t'ai eu toi, et j'ai eu nos deux beaux enfants, et pour rien au monde je changerais ça. Ne pas vivre la grossesse, ne m'a pas empêché d'être une maman, alors non je regrette rien de tout ça. Et puis je préfère largement, avoir aimer un enfant qui n'avait personne et qui se croyait perdu, que d'en, avoir mis un autre au monde. Au moins notre Erwann et notre Anaëlle n'auront pas eu à vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Sourit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur, je n'ai aucun regret et n'en aurait jamais.

-Tu es l'amour de ma vie, et je m'assurerais toujours que la vie que nous avons te comble. Expliqua la brune.

-T'inquiète pas, elle me comble, peu de gens peuvent dire qu'ils sont heureux, ont des enfants merveilleux, une femme parfaite avec une relation saine et géniale après près de trente ans ensemble, et une vie sexuelle plus qu'épanouie à cinquante cinq ans. Argua la blonde.

-J'aime voir que nous avons la même image de notre vie. Gloussa Regina en venant chercher un baiser de la femme.

Les deux femmes étaient collées, enlacées, leurs lèvres se dévorant, comme au premier jour, quand leur petit fils de six ans arriva en courant.

-Mamiiies! Cria-t-il.

Emma le réceptionna de justesse et le souleva, pour l'ajuster sur sa hanche.

-Chaton. Sourit la blonde en embrassant sa joue. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Les dessins animés n'étaient plus cools?

-Je voulais être avec vous. Et l'épisode je l'ai déjà vu. Marmonna Josh. J'ai le droit de rester avec vous? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur mon chéri. Sourit Regina en embrassant sa joue, avant de se tourner vers le four.

-Tu prépares quoi mamie? Demanda l'enfant, accroché à la blonde, mais se penchant pour voir ce que préparait sa seconde grand mère.

-Il y a des lasagnes au four et une poêlée de légumes. Pour le dessert j'ai fait un bon gâteau. Cita la brune. Ça te va petit chef?

-Oui, c'est cool! Merci mamie. Sourit Josh en venant lui donner un bisou sur sa joue. Mamie a aidé ou pas?

-Eh! Je sais cuisiné, mais mamie Gina veut pas. Gronda la blonde en le chatouillant.

-Mamie Gina aime cuisiner, c'est pas vraiment ton cas mon amour. S'amusa Regina en offrant un sourire à sa femme, l'enfant riant entre eux.

-Vous deux ensemble, vous me rendez la vie impossible. Gloussa Emma. Sa femme sourit en sortant les toast pour l'apéro. Alors Josh, chaton, c'est comment l'école?

-Naze. Je m'ennuie. C'était plus cool avec maman et papa ou la dame qui venait me garder. Répondit l'enfant.

-Et c'est à l'école qu'on t'a appris à dire naze? Se moqua la blonde.

-Non, c'est un copain de Millie qui était à la maison pour dormir, il l'a dit. Rit Josh.

-Et bien ne le dit plus, dit nul, c'est plus poli. Réclama Emma.

-Pourquoi faut être poli mamie? C'est nul d'être poli, les mots sont moins rigolos, et ça oblige à faire attention. Franchement c'est vraiment pas drôle. Se plaignit le petit.

-Je sais, mais tu es obligé d'être poli, sinon ça va être très compliqué pour toi dans la vie. Assura la blonde. Bon, et si on aidait mamie à tout apporter dans le salon.

-Ok! S'exclama Josh. Je peux prendre les verres avec le doré dedans? Réclama-t-il en montrant le plateau avec les coupes de champagne.

-Non, trop fragile, tu prend l'assiette avec les toast colorés, plutôt. Proposa Regina en lui tendant l'assiette.

L'enfant accepta, trop fier de pouvoir aider et prit l'assiette avant de partir. Regina prit le plateau avec les boissons, et Emma celui avec les bols de trucs à manger. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le salon, pour manger et boire leurs verres, tout en discutant. Les enfants attiraient l'attention comme ils pouvaient, cherchant en permanence à être le centre de tout, et ils y arrivaient très bien, surtout avec leurs grands-mères qui abandonnaient tout pour eux dès qu'ils les appelaient. L'apéro était un plus rajouter au rituel depuis quelques années, au début, ils ne le faisaient pas. Alors quand il fut fini, ils passèrent à table. Anaëlle en bout de table, son frère à sa droite, puis sa femme, et Regina à sa gauche, elle même près de la blonde. Les deux enfants en bout de table. Les deux plus âgées, servirent tout le monde, avant de commencer le repas en discutant simplement.

-Bon, reprit Erwann avant le dessert, je sais que ça ne fait pas parti du rituel, je sais que vaudrait mieux que j'attende, mais je peux pas. J'ai une nouvelle. Déclara-t-il.

-Et bien dis nous chéri. Encouragea Regina.

-J'ai officiellement démissionné aujourd'hui. Commença-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu adorais ton poste. S'inquiéta Emma.

-Et bien j'ai trouvé une place dans un cabinet plus prestigieux, où l'une des avocates est très réputée et je suis fan d'elle. Expliqua le jeune homme.

-Où vas tu travaillé? Demanda alors la brune.

-Dans le cabinet de Gold. Sourit Erwann.

-Tu...tu vas travailler avec nous? S'assura la blonde, les yeux pétillants comme une enfant le soir de Noël.

-Oui. Votre collègue est parti à la retraite, laissant un poste. Je me suis présenté, et Gold ton patron mama, a pas hésité. Il dit que étant le fils de la grande Mills, je ne peux qu'être excellent. Je lui ai précisé que j'avais pas tes gênes et que le talent d'avocat ne se transmettait pas de parents à enfants. Gloussa le jeune homme. Mais il dit qu'il a suivit plusieurs de mes affaires, et par conséquent, je suis un bon avocat, d'après lui, al-

-Mais ça on le savait. Tu es excellent mon chéri. Assura Regina.

-Je vais travailler avec toi. Sourit son fils. Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Je vais finir ma carrière dans le même cabinet que toi, je suis juste heureuse mon coeur. Et la première affaire à ton arrivée, on ira la plaider ensemble. Sourit la brune.

-Je vais bosser avec ma femme et mon fils, chérie des envies de nous rejoindre? Se moqua Emma en regardant sa fille.

-Je vais en rester à la danse et aux cours d'accouchement. Rit Anaëlle. Dessert maintenant?

-Ton appétit était déjà immense, mais avec ta fille en plus, c'est du n'importe quoi. Gloussa Regina en récupérant les assiettes.

-Je sais, je vais avoir des kilos à perdre après sa naissance. S'amusa sa fille, malgré le sérieux de sa phrase.

Regina embrassa sa tête, d'un geste maternelle pour la rassurer, avant de partir vers la cuisine. La blonde la suivit rapidement, si elle ne cuisinait pas, par contre elle aidait toujours à tout apporter à table, présente à sa manière. Les assiettes de gâteaux et de glaces servies sur la table, les verres à nouveau remplis de champagne, sauf pour les enfants et la future maman, Emma commença.

-Bon, avant de manger, j'ai quelque mots à dire comme toujours. Verre en main, la blonde se tourna vers ses deux enfants. Cette année cela fait vingt quatre ans, que vous deux mes amours, êtes ici, dans notre vie. Quand on est venues vous voir le tout premier jour, que vous êtes arrivés, Ananas caché dans le dos de ton frère, j'ai su que quoi qu'il arriverait je me battrais pour être votre mère, pour vous. Dès le premier instant j'ai été prête à donner ma vie pour vous, parce que je me revoyais à votre place. Je me revoyais à cinq ans en train d'attendre un parent qui veuille bien me prendre, et ça n'arrivait pas. Et je sais que je pourrais jamais sauvé tout les enfants abandonnés, mais vous deux vous êtes tout mon monde, et je remercie la vie chaque instant de m'avoir donné la famille que j'avais toujours espérée, avec deux enfants merveilleux, qui eux mêmes construisent notre famille, à leur tour. Emma sourit doucement. Je vous aime de tout mon coeur.

Les deux enfants retenaient au mieux leurs larmes, face à elle.

-Mama pleure. Accusa gentiment leur fille.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est pas mon genre. Marmonna Regina en se frottant les yeux.

-Oh mama, ça fait parti du rituel, tu pleures tout les ans quand maman fait son speech. Sourit Erwann.

-Parce que votre mère trouve toujours les mots justes. Sourit la brune en regardant sa femme. Elle me fait pleurer à chaque anniversaire de mariage aussi parce que tout les ans j'ai le droit à un discours merveilleux et nouveau.

Emma sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu as été le premier amour de ma vie. Sourit la blonde. Puis vous deux. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses enfants. Et puis eux deux. Dit-elle en regardant ses petits enfants qui n'avaient pas conscience de l'importance du moment. Et puis bientôt, elle. Finit-elle en montrant le ventre rond de sa fille. Je suis une orpheline, le mieux que j'aurais pu espérer c'est une personne qui m'aime à peu près. Et je vous ai vous, et je sais que je suis la plus chanceuse du monde.

-Je parierais pas là dessus mon amour, c'est moi la plus chanceuse. S'amusa la brune. Mange ton dessert, c'est votre préféré à tout les trois.

-C'est celui du rituel. Sourit Erwann. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime autant. Ajouta-t-il en commençant à manger.

Ils mangèrent le dessert, sourire aux lèvres, avant de partir faire un tour tous ensemble, reprenant le chemin de la première sortie qu'ils avaient fait en famille. Rentrés, la blonde prépara un chocolat chaud à tout le monde, avant qu'ils ne s'installent devant un film, ensemble, comme lors du premier jour des enfants dans leur maison, vingt quatre ans plus tôt. Le diner de pizza -comme le rituel le voulait- terminé, les deux hôtes installèrent leurs petits enfants dans la chambre d'Erwann, laissant leur fille dormir dans sa propre chambre. Puis elles installèrent un lit d'appoint pour leur fils et sa femme, dans le salon. Avant de se retrouver dans la chambre, Emma pressée contre le dos de sa femme, sous la couette.

-La famille est trop grande pour cet appartement. Murmura la blonde, avec un sourire.

-On trouvera toujours une solution. Mais je finirais ma vie dans cet appartement, il y a trop de souvenirs importants ici, je ne veux plus jamais vivre ailleurs. Souffla la brune.

-Et bien il semblerait qu'on doive terminer nos jours ensemble, me supporteras tu tout ce temps? S'amusa Emma.

-Je devrais en être capable. Je prendrais sur moi sinon. Se moqua Regina en se tournant pour faire face à la blonde. Tu sais que tu es le premier amour de ma vie toi aussi? Fit-elle en faisant référence à ce qu'elle avait dit midi.

-Je sais. Sourit la blonde en serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Je t'aimerais toujours.

-Moi aussi. Murmura la brune en se blottissant contre elle.

Sans remarquer qu'elles avaient le même sourire, elles s'endormirent, l'appartement rempli par leur famille.


	9. Épilogue : Ancienne.

Six ans après

-Allez on doit y aller, ta soeur, son mari et nos enfants nous attendent. Appela Emma, devant la porte d'entrée vêtue d'un costume gris et de son haut blanc, attendant sa femme.

Regina ne savait pas pourquoi ils faisaient un diner au restaurant avec toutes la famille, mais seulement les adultes. Sa femme avait organisé ça, une semaine auparavant, en disant que ça ferait pas de mal de se voir ensemble, entre adultes, mais la brune la connaissait assez pour savoir que ça cachait autre chose, seulement elle n'avait pas insisté, voulant laissé Emma gérer ce diner comme elle l'entendait. Mais elle avait du retard, elle avait mis du temps avant de finalement se décidé à mettre sa robe longue et souple noire avec des motifs floraux. Elle allait bientôt fêter ses soixante huit ans, et même si elle continuait d'entretenir son corps pour rester belle et en forme, et qu'elle savait que sa femme avait toujours envie d'elle, elle essayait tout de même de faire attention, pour être toujours belle, mais elle avait cependant arrêté les robes ultra moulantes. Alors qu'elle mettait son second talon, elle s'avança vers sa femme, qui, habituée, la stabilisa debout.

-Merci mon amour. Sourit-elle en lui offrant un petit baiser. Je suis prête c'est bon.

-Bien. Allons y parce que Erwann m'a dit qu'ils étaient là et nous attendaient. Argua la blonde en l'entraînant dehors.

Elle ferma la porte de l'appartement rapidement, avant qu'elles n'aillent dans l'ascenseur. À l'intérieur de ce dernier, Regina vérifia son reflet dans le miroir, réajustant ses cheveux, avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

-Tu es belle. Très élégante. Commenta-t-elle.

-Et tu es sublime. Mais t'as encore mis des heures à être prête. Gloussa Emma. Certaines choses ne changent pas, même après trente cinq ans ensemble. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment, en caressant sa joue.

-C'est ainsi que tu m'aimes. Souffla Regina en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-On dira ça. S'amusa la blonde, en la tirant par la main pour l'entrainer vers l'extérieur.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes. Gloussa la brune en marchant à ses côtés.

-Bien sur que je t'aime, heureusement, ça fait trente cinq ans que je te supporte. Rit Emma, avant de recevoir un coup sur sa hanche. Eh! Tu sais que c'est vrai!

-Je te supporte aussi, alors ne fais pas comme si tu étais la plus à plaindre. Argua Regina.

-Mais qui t'attend des heures avant de partir parce que tu crois êtes pas belle alors que dans un sac poubelle tu es magnifique? Argua la blonde.

-C'est toi. Reconnu la brune avec un sourire, en attrapant son bras de sa main libre, se collant à elle. Dois je ajouter que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir?

-Vas y, dis le, je veux l'entendre. Se moqua gentiment Emma, sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es la meilleure personne que je pouvais espérer dans ma vie. Sourit Regina, en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Malgré tout, j'espère que le restaurant est pas trop loin, parce que mes talons ne sont pas les plus confortables du monde.

-Une minute encore. Tu veux que je te porte? Proposa la blonde, amusée.

-Ne me tente pas. Provoqua Regina.

Emma gloussa et embrassa rapidement sa tempe. Quelques pas de plus et elles arrivèrent devant le restaurant. En entrant, la blonde donna leur nom, et le serveur les guida vers leur table réservée. Elles sourirent en arrivant, la table ronde n'avait plus que leurs places de libres, entre leurs deux enfants. Erwann était avec sa femme, à côté d'elle Zelena et son mari, puis Anaëlle et finalement leurs deux places. Elles s'approchèrent, et quand les enfants les virent ils se levèrent, pour les enlacer. Regina serra ses bras autour de sa fille en l'embrassant.

-Salut mama. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Mon Ananas, tu m'as manqué. Comment était ce spectacle? Et ma petit fille va comment? Demanda rapidement la brune.

Anaëlle était partie depuis deux mois avec sa fille de cinq ans et quelques, dansant pour un spectacle qui était allez dans quelques villes à l'extérieur de chez elles, alors elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis deux mois. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, les deux mamies devaient passer du temps avec leur fille et leur petite fille Mavis.

-Le spectacle était super, c'était vraiment génial. Et Mav' était heureuse, mais vous lui avez manqué, elle a hâte d'être à demain. Sourit la jeune femme, avant de se tourner vers son autre mère qui lâchait Erwann. Bonjour maman. Fit-elle dans une longue étreinte.

-Chérie. Tu m'as manqué. Marmonna Emma en embrassant son front.

-Mama a dit la même chose. Gloussa Anaëlle en regardant furtivement la brune qui embrassait son fils.

En riant, Emma la contourna pour aller vers Zelena et Robin, voulant les embrasser, avant de faire de même avec June, la femme de son fils. Tout le monde salués, ils reprirent leurs places autour de la table, et Emma demanda une coupe de champagne pour tout le monde.

-Du champagne maman? Pourquoi? Releva Erwann.

-Et bien, je ne vous aie pas tous réuni que pour le plaisir de vous avoir tous autour de la table. Sourit Emma. J'ai eu soixante ans il y a presque trois mois, et il y a une semaine j'ai pris une grande décision. Elle se coupa quand le serveur revint avec les coupes de champagne. Une fois tous servit, sa propre coupe en main, la blonde reprit. Je serais officiellement à la retraite dans deux semaines. Annonça-t-elle.

-Oh super! Bravo maman! Sourit Anaëlle. Nounou ça te branche?

-Mes petits enfants je les garde quand tu veux. Sourit Emma. Alors qu'ils tendaient tous leurs coupes pour trinquer, elle remarqua sa femme ne bougeait pas. Gina?

-Tu m'abandonnes? Demanda la brune, l'air ahuri, alors que tous baissaient leurs coupes comprenant que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient trinquer.

-Non mon coeur, je suis ta femme, je t'abandonnerais jamais. Mais je peux enfin être à la retraite, je sais que tu aimes ton travail, et j'ai adoré ces quarante ans à travailler avec toi, mais j'ai envie d'autre chose. Expliqua doucement la blonde.

-D'autre chose? Interrogea Regina, qui n'avait jamais imaginé leurs vies différemment.

-Oui, j'ai envie de me prélasser dans le lit le matin, d'apprendre enfin à bien cuisiner, de voir mes petits enfants plus souvent. Je veux profiter du temps que l'on a. Cita Emma.

-D'accord. Marmonna Regina en prenant son verre. Alors trinquons. Fit-elle, en faussant son sourire, pour ne pas gâcher le diner de retraite de sa femme.

Emma vit le mensonge, mais ne releva pas. Elle trinqua avec tout le monde, et ils commandèrent rapidement. Durant toute la soirée, la blonde garda un oeil sur sa femme qui faisait splendidement bien semblant d'être heureuse, mais Emma la connaissait assez pour voir la lueur de peine dans ses yeux. Regina faisait de son mieux pour sourire, mais elle se sentait complètement perdue. Avant de sortir avec Emma, elle avait travailler cinq ans avec elle, c'était la première fois que sa secrétaire était aussi efficace, les autres n'avaient jamais dépassé les six mois de présence, et la blonde était si professionnelle et douée, qu'elle n'avait pas été simplement sa secrétaire, elle était devenue son assistante, faisant plus que son travail. Et puis sa petite amie, sa compagne, sa femme, la mère de ses enfants, la grands-mères de ses petit enfants. Mais quelque soit leur relation, leurs problèmes personnels, leurs disputes, leurs colères, au travail c'était juste une trêve. Au début de leur relation, si elles se disputaient à la maison, elles étaient froides mais professionnelles au travail, mais avec les années, elles avaient appris à jouer de la situation. Si elles s'énervaient à la maison, elles étaient capable de rire et d'être provocatrices et tendres -même des fois, au travail. Elles savaient partager leurs vies et leurs univers pour que l'un ne soit pas faussé par l'autre. Et aujourd'hui sa femme annonçait qu'elle partait, elle allait devoir travailler sans elle, la remplacer par une autre secrétaire. Mais surtout, elle allait devoir passer ses journées sans Emma, elle ne la verrait plus que le soir et les rares matins où la blonde se lèverait avec elle, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être parti pour au vu de ce qu'elle avait dit. Son monde entier était perturbé.

-Mama, ça va? Demanda Anaëlle au moment du dessert, alors qu'elle fixait sa tarte aux pommes.

-Bien sur mon Ananas. Assura la brune en lui offrant un grand sourire, que seule la blonde savait faux.

-Tiens, pendant qu'on est tous là, j'ai trente quatre ans, j'ai une fille, je suis une adulte accomplie, se serait sympa quand même d'arrêter de m'appeler par le nom d'un fruit. Argua la jeune femme. Il peut un silence, avant que tous ne rient. Je suis sérieuse, comment prendre quelqu'un au sérieux quand elle se fait appeler Ananas?

-Et bien on comprend, mais ça changera pas. Tu es notre Ananas. Et puis nous on te prend au sérieux déjà. Sourit Emma.

-Mais maman, Mavis m'a appelé Ananas hier, comment je peux avoir un quelconque sérieux ou autorité, quand elle m'appelle ainsi? Soupira la jeune mère.

-Elle t'a appelé ainsi? Rit son frère.

-Oui, hier soir. Soupira Anaëlle. J'étais en train de faire à manger, elle coloriait à la table d'à côté, elle a voulu me parler, et au lieu de dire "maman", elle m'a appelé "Ananas".

-C'est un surnom chérie, tu l'as depuis toute petite. Tenta Regina.

-Justement, il serait temps que ça change. Appuya la jeune femme.

-Moi vivante, jamais je ne t'appellerais autrement que Ananas. Argua très sérieusement la blonde. Tu es mon Ananas, et c'est l'une des plus belle chose de ce monde, hors de question que tu m'empêches de t'appeler ainsi. Assura-t-elle en mangeant son dessert.

Sa fille leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire, touchée malgré tout. Regina, mit de côté ses pensées sur la retraite de sa femme, et glissa une main sur son menton pour l'amener à ses lèvres.

-On fait un compromis, on t'appelle Ananas moins souvent, et seulement quand personne d'autres que la famille n'est présente. Proposa-t-elle alors, en regardant les deux.

-Ça me va. Accepta Anaëlle.

-Je devrais m'en accommoder. Gloussa Emma en passant sa main libre sur la jambe de sa femme, ayant l'impression que c'était le seul moment de la soirée où elle pouvait se le permettre.

Alors que les discussions reprenaient, Regina se redressa vers son dessert, se détachant d'Emma, qui tenta de garder une main sur elle. Mais rapidement elle comprit que la brune était encore vexée, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse comme elle voulait, pour ne pas qu'elles se disputent maintenant. Alors le diner fini, leurs verres aussi, après avoir payé et dit au revoir à toute leur famille, elles rentrèrent chez elles. Regina avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, refusant de toucher sa femme qui marchait auprès d'elle. Sans échanger un mot, elles se glissèrent dans leur lit, et Emma soupira en voyant la brune lui tourner le dos.

-Gina, mon coeur. Appela -t-elle.

-Laisse moi dormir. Réclama la brune.

-Tu es en colère? Demanda Emma.

-Laisse moi dormir. Grogna Regina.

Alors la blonde se tut, et tenta de trouver le sommeil, laissant sa femme se reposer. Elle mit des heures, mais s'endormit finalement, d'un sommeil léger et peu réparateur.  
Au matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans le lit, une odeur de pancakes flottant dans l'air. C'était samedi, pas de travail et des pancakes, c'était signe de week-end. Elle se réveilla difficilement, et partit pour aller dans la cuisine, en sachant qu'une discussion l'attendait. Discussion ou dispute, elle ne savait pas encore. En entrant dans la cuisine, Regina était là, en pyjama de satin, finissant les pancakes au vu du peu de pâtes qu'il restait dans le saladier.

-Bonjour. Souffla la blonde en s'approchant.

La brune se tourna, la remarquant enfin. Emma l'embrassa, et elle ne se recula pas, mais ne lui rendit pas le baiser.

-Installe toi, le petit déjeuné est prêt. Fit simplement Regina en montrant le comptoir.

Emma ne dit rien et alla s'installer attrapant un premier pancake. Si elle devait parler, elle avait besoin de courage.

-Est ce que...Elle se racla la gorge, regardant sa femme qui lui tournait le dos. Est ce que l'on peut parler maintenant?

-De quoi?! Pesta de suite la brune en se tournant vers elle, agacée. Du fait que tu pars ou du fait que tu as pris ta décision sans m'en parler ou du fait que tu me l'as annoncer en même temps que tout le monde comme si j'étais pas plus importante? Provoqua-t-elle.

-Ok, un par un alors. Emma attrapa un autre pancakes. Je ne te quitte pas, je ne veux juste plus bosser, et j'ai assez travaillé toute ma vie pour prendre ma retraite maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux la prendre? Je ne comprends pas. Soupira Regina.

-Mon coeur, je t'aime. Mais on est différentes sur ça. Tu es folle de ton travail, tu adores ce que tu fais, et c'est génial, mais c'est pas mon cas. Expliqua Emma. Toutes ces années mon travail s'est résumé à faire des dossiers, et à rendre ta vie professionnelle plus simple. Et j'en ai marre de faire ça, je veux profiter de Josh, Millie et Mavis. Je veux lire des livres toute la journée. Regarder tout les films sur ma liste, et en reregarder d'autres. Je veux apprendre à te faire des gâteaux super bons. Je veux sortir plus souvent, aller voir des expos, et peut-être reprendre le bénévolat dans des orphelinats. Je veux juste profiter du fait d'être pas encore trop vieille pour faire des choses.

-Je comprends. Murmura la brune.

-En ce qui concerne ma décision sans toi, j'estimais que c'était un choix qui m'appartenait. J'ai peut-être fait une boulette, mais c'était ma décision de postuler pour toi, ma décision d'accepter quand tu m'as fais une proposition d'emploi, alors c'était ma décision de partir à la retraite. Continua la blonde.

-Mais je me suis sentie trahie Emma. On prend toutes les grandes décisions de notre vie ensemble, et là t'as fais ça seule. Grogna Regina, incapable de vraiment s'expliquer.

-Ok, je sais que j'ai merdé en te le disant en même temps que le reste de notre famille. Mais j'étais contente d'être à la retraite, et j'ai pas pensé que se serait une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, alors j'ai voulu ce diner pour fêter la nouvelle. Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit. Je m'y suis prit comme un manche. Pardon. S'excusa sincèrement Emma, avant d'enfourner un pancake dans sa bouche, mal à l'aise.

-Je comprends. Souffla la brune. Sa femme lui sourit la bouche pleine. Arrête de faire l'enfant. Soupira-t-elle en pinçant doucement ses joues.

-Je t'aime tu sais. Mâchouilla la blonde.

-Je t'aime aussi. Assura Regina. Mais ça va être bizarre de travailler sans toi, de passer mes journées loin de toi.

-Et bien, Emma avala, tu pourrais peut-être prendre ta retraite, tu as soixante huit ans et une belle carrière derrière toi, tu pourrais. Assura-t-elle.

La brune attrapa la poêle avec les derniers pancakes et les mit dans l'assiette, avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir, tasse de café dans une main.

-Je ne prendrais pas ma retraite Emma. J'aime mon travail. Assura-t-elle. Les enfants ne sont plus là, je n'ai plus que le travail! Remarqua-t-elle.

-Merci pour moi. Grogna la blonde.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Soupira Regina, comme si c'était logique.

-Non je sais pas! S'exclama Emma. Mais ce que j'entends, c'est que ma femme ne peux pas prendre sa retraite, parce que si elle n'a pas le travail et pas ses enfants elle n'a rien d'intéressant pour combler ses jours. J'en déduis donc que ma femme m'a littéralement oubliée! S'énerva-t-elle en se levant, attrapant un pancakes qu'elle enfourna en partant vers la chambre.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Réclama la brune en la suivant vers la chambre. Je t'aime, et passer du temps avec toi est parfait, mais j'ai jamais été sans travail, jamais! Et m'aime si je t'aime plus que tout, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans travail.

-Et bien va travailler! Cria Emma. Je ne voudrais pas t'arracher à ton précieux travail, après tout, il y a trente cinq ans, tu travaillais aussi le samedi!

-Emma..

-Oh non! Coupa la blonde. J'ai peut-être merdé en ne te prévenant pas, mais t'as bien plus merdé que moi en me disant ça! Comment j'ai pu te croire pendant trente cinq ans?! J'ai rien vu, pourtant c'était si évident. Comment ai je pu penser que je deviendrais le centre de ton monde quand les enfants seraient parti de chez nous et qu'on aurait l'âge de prendre notre retraite ensemble?! S'enragea-t-elle.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît arrête. Supplia la brune.

Elle soupira quand le silence se fit et massa ses tempes. Emma qui avait sortit son jean et son haut sur le lit, s'arrêta en la regardant, le visage marqué par la colère et ses yeux plein de larmes.

-Je te déteste. Lâcha Emma.

La brune releva la tête vivement pour la regarder dans les yeux, cherchant un signe qui montrerait qu'elle ne le pensait pas, mais tout ce qu'elle vit c'était la sincérité de sa femme.

-Mon amour, je t'aime, et t'aimerais toujours, mais je suis pas prête pour la retraite. Je suis terrifiée par l'idée que tu cesses de m'aimer le jour où je ne serai plus avocate. Avoua la brune.

-Gina, si je t'ai aimé toute ces années, c'est pas parce que tu étais avocate, c'est plutôt malgré ça. Je déteste ce milieu où tout est apparence, je n'y aie pas ma place et toi tu y joues un rôle que je déteste. Argua Emma. Tu es une imbécile si tu pense que je t'ai aimée plus de trente ans, pour ton métier, c'est qu'au final tu ne me connais pas du tout. Finit-elle en attrapant ses vêtement avant de quitter la chambre rapidement pour aller dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte.

Regina eu besoin d'une seconde pour se remettre de ces mots tranchants, et alla la rejoindre à la porte de la salle demain, qu'elle trouva fermée à clé.

-Emma! Emma s'il te plaît! Ouvre moi. Réclama-t-elle.

-Non. Refusa la blonde.

-Emma. Soupira la brune en laissant son front tomber contre la porte. J'ai mal parler, je me suis mal exprimer, en aucun cas je voulais laisser entendre que tu ne représentais rien. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu représentes tant pour moi que j'ai peur que de faire changer tout notre quotidien nous démolisses.

-Chaque moment ensemble est un bonheur. Si tu prends ta retraite, toutes nos journées ressembleront à tout nos moments qu'on partage actuellement en dehors du travail. Répondit Emma de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Je..S'il te plaît, ouvre moi, je déteste parler à du bois. Supplia Regina.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que finalement la blonde ne lui ouvre, les larmes ayant débordé. Regina ne passa pas par quatre chemins, et se colla à sa femme, ses bras autour d'elle.

-Regarde moi bien, je te laisserais pas douter de ce que je vais dire. Appuya la brune. Je t'aime. Tu es la femme de ma vie, et je ne regrette aucun de nos moments, les plus durs et les plus compliqués nous ont fait avancer et nous ont endurcies. Quand je prendrais ma retraite, on passera de merveilleux jours ensemble, et on sera heureuses d'une autre manière. Mais laisse moi du temps, je suis pas encore prête à arrêté de travailler.

-Mais tu prendras ta retraite un jour? S'assura Emma. Promets moi que tu seras pas un de ses avocats qui meurt au tribunal.

-Je te le promets. Assura Regina.

Elle se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme.

Un an et trois mois plus tard

Emma était assise dans le salon, surveillant Mavis qui coloriait avec elle, sur la table basse. Il était quinze heure, et elles étaient que toutes les deux, Regina plaidant cet après midi. Elle devait rentrer d'ici une heure ou deux, et la blonde avait hâte. Depuis un mois Regina avait virer sa secrétaire, et avait donc plus de travail, la blonde l'aidait quelque fois le soir, mais la brune avait surtout plus de travail faire, même si elle prenait moins d'affaires qu'avant. Alors elle espérait vraiment que sa femme allait bientôt les rejoindre, surtout que Mavis dormait chez elles ce soir, Anaëlle ayant un rencard. Alors qu'elle souriait à sa petite fille, son téléphone sonna et elle vit le nom de sa femme, alors elle décrocha rapidement.

*Gina! Tu rentres bientôt?*Fit-elle rapidement.

*Excusez moi, je suis infirmière aux urgences, votre femme a été admise il y a une heure et demie maintenant, elle avait fait un arrêt et nous avons dû la réanimer. Elle est maintenant en salle de réveil. Vous étiez dans ses numéros d'urgence, voilà pourquoi j'appelle en ce moment même de son téléphone.* Expliqua rapidement la femme.

*Elle...elle..un arrêt?* Bégaya Emma, les yeux écarquillés.

*Oui, elle est sortie d'affaire, mais elle n'est pas encore réveillée.* Informa l'infirmière.

*Je..je viens au plus vite.* Assura la blonde.

Elle appela sa belle fille dans la foulée, la sachant chez elle à cette heure avec ses propres enfants, et sans lui dire ce qu'il se passait la convainquit de la laisser lui déposer Mavis. En une demie heure, elle était à l'hôpital, et fut rapidement dirigée vers la salle de réveil de sa femme, l'infirmière l'informant qu'elle avait reprit connaissance, mais était à l'ouest. Elle s'assit alors sur le tabouret près de la tête de sa femme, et caressa ses cheveux bruns dont la racine était adorablement blanchie.

-Gina, c'est moi, t'es là? Interrogea-t-elle, un peu perdue.

-Em'. Sourit difficilement la brune, en la voyant. Qui t'as prévenue?

-L'infirmière, je suis dans tes numéros d'urgence. Répondit Emma. Tu te sens comment?

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Assura Regina.

-T'as fais un arrêt Gina, et les médecins ont eu du mal à te réanimer. Ils me l'ont dit. Rappela la blonde. Tu étais au tribunal?

-Oui, en pleine plaidoirie. Se souvint la brune.

Emma soupira, ressentant la compression sur son coeur. Elle avait mal, l'impression que depuis cet appel son monde s'était effondré, et se reconstituait depuis que la brune la regardait.

-Tu m'avais promis de pas mourir au tribunal. Murmura Emma, une main posée sur la joue mate de sa femme.

-Je ne suis pas morte, alors techniquement j'ai pas brisé la promesse. Marmonna Regina.

-Dis moi que tu n'y retourneras pas. Supplia la blonde, les yeux plein de larmes.

La brune attrapa sa main sur le lit d'hôpital et la serra dans la sienne, sans la lâcher du regard.

-J'y retournerais. Affirma-t-elle, Emma fermant les yeux d'angoisse et de douleur. Mais seulement pour voir notre fils plaider. Ajouta-t-elle.

Les yeux verts brillèrent en la regardant.

-Tu promets? Assura Emma.

-Je vais prendre ma retraite, et vivre avec ma superbe femme pendant chaque minutes du reste de ma vie. Promit Regina.

-Mon dieu, enfin. Soupira la blonde en laissant tomber sa tête sur le ventre de sa femme. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur quand l'infirmière m'a appelée.

-Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Assura la brune.

-Y a intérêt, je veux jamais te perdre. Marmonna Emma.

-C'est pourtant la finalité de la vie. Murmura Regina. Sa femme grogna contre sa hanche. Où es notre Mavis? Demanda-t-elle.

-Avec June, je l'aie déposée avant de venir, et j'ai prévenu notre fille. Assura la blonde en la regardant. Tu passes quelques jour ici, et je reste tant que tu es là.

-Em', tu devrais rentr-

-Non. Coupa la femme. Je rentrerais quand tu rentreras. Pas discutable, c'est mon boulot de femme, et je laisse pas celle que j'aime qui a failli mourir sans moi dans une telle situation. Assura-t-elle.

Regina lui offrit un sourire et la blonde se pencha pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

Quatre mois plus tard

Assises en terrasse, chocolat chaud et livre pour l'une, café et magazine pour l'autre, elles étaient assises face à face sur la petite table du café, profitant de la fin de matinée chaude pour la saison entre elles.

-Mon amour? Marmonna Regina.

-Hmm..? Fit la blonde.

-C'est mon anniversaire dans deux semaines. J'aurais soixante dix ans. Rappela la brune, en relevant les yeux vers sa femme qui lisait.

-Je sais, et ne prévoit rien. Répondit Emma, le nez toujours dans son bouquin.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Regina, avec un léger sourire.

-Parce que je te le dis. Argua la blonde sans bouger. Sa femme lui prit son livre, l'obligeant à la regarder. Parce que ta jeune et jolie femme t'as organiser quelque chose.

-Jeune et jolie? Se moqua Regina, avec un immense sourire heureux.

-Je suis plus jeune, et ne dis pas que je ne suis pas jolie, ou je te puni. Rit Emma.

-Me punir? Releva la brune.

La blonde gloussa un peu plus, et se pencha sur la petite table pour capturer les lèvres douces de celle qu'elle aimait.

-Tu vas avoir soixante dix ans et pourtant tu as toujours autant envie de moi. Sourit la blonde.

-Pour toujours, Emma. Assura la brune.

-Bien, parce que je compte continué de te faire autant l'amour durant les prochaines années. Assura Emma. Et pour ton anniversaire, je sais que tu hais les surprises, alors ce qui est prévu c'est une journée famille, et le soir une soirée avec tes anciens collègues, les adultes de la famille et les amies. Et puis le soir je te ramènerais dans notre lit pour fêter dignement ton changement de dizaine. Raconta-t-elle.

-Ça semble parfait. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant.

-Sans parler du fait que tes enfants et petits enfants on prévu plein de supers cadeaux, tout comme moi. Ajouta la blonde.

-Tu es fantastique. Murmura la brune, le menton de sa femme coincé entre son pouce et son index.

-Parce que je t'aime. Sourit Emma, contre ses lèvres.

-Toujours. Souffla Regina, appuyant ses sentiments pour la cent millionième fois depuis toutes ces années.

-Et à jamais. Finit la blonde avant de l'embrasser tendrement de nouveau, le magazine et le livre oublié.

FIN


End file.
